


【奇异铁/胡子兄弟】East of Eden伊甸之东

by suer



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 19:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 76,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18857803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suer/pseuds/suer
Summary: 史蒂芬想保证托尼的安全和他发现托尼是个Omega这件事一点都不冲突。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 非自愿/半强制预警

1.

 

他从黑暗中被唤醒，在另一双手试探着拂过的时候轻微颤抖着。

托尼第一次这样醒来，心中的恐慌强烈地撞击着他。此时他浑身赤裸，四肢束缚着呈大字型展开，眼前被蒙上了眼罩，一点光线都泄露不进来。托尼·斯塔克的生活里没有什么秘密，他的人生仿佛被放置在公众的放大镜下，任何人都能冲着他的隐私指指点点，但即便如此，他还是保留着一个不为人知的小秘密。

他是一个Omega，新鲜的，还未被标记的Omega。

因为项圈被普及，每个人都必须用它来遮挡自己的腺体和气味，这已经被写入了法律。无论你是哪种性别，当众摘下项圈这种近似于耍流氓的行为，是不被允许的，视情节轻重最高可能会导致数月的拘留以及定量的罚款。托尼使用的项圈是他自己设计的，强化金属丝编制，接口处刚升级为一个高精度纳米锁，按理说不会被他人轻易取下——即使是拆解也需要大量的时间精力，以及一定的技术支持。

而此刻他的脖子上空荡荡的，托尼能够嗅到自己信息素的气息，桔梗和广藿香的甜味弥漫在空气里，但夹杂着的苦涩更甚，他的恐惧暴露无疑。

冷汗滑过后颈，他听到了另一个人低沉的笑声。  
“你想要什么？”托尼强迫自己冷静下来，开口问道，“钱？技术？还是想用一个值钱的Omega来满足你的征服欲？”

没有回复。

“你是个聪明人，策划这场绑架，还有能力解开我的项圈。”托尼悄悄地咽下口水，试图勾起笑容，像谈判那样毫不吝啬地给出赞扬。“想过合作吗？其实我很欣赏有才智的家伙，你知道什么才是明智的选择吧？权衡利弊，我能给你的会比你想得到的多。”  
他听到衣料摩擦的声音，那个人在向他靠近，接着一只手凑了过来抚上他的脸。

奏效了吗？  
托尼尽力显示出轻松且游刃有余的样子，但他知道自己的神经绷得有多紧。“如果你愿意现在放开我，我可以既往不咎，而且你将会得到斯塔克工业的庇护和一份工作，或许你想先谈谈薪水问题？我……”

那只手突然发力捏住了他的下巴，一块球形金属被塞了进来，皮带勒过脸颊束缚在脑后，嘴角被这样粗暴的对待拉扯得生疼。

“唔……！”  
托尼开始无用地挣扎着，锁链的限制让他被对方轻易地制服。那人极具耐心地化解了他微弱的反抗，调整着锁链的长度将他的活动范围又一次缩小。这不是一个好的兆头，事情开始往不可控制的方向发展了。托尼在想他是否说错了什么话惹怒了对方，但他已经失去了使用语言的机会。

他的绝望开始于闻到了对方Alpha信息素的时候，类似于冰雪和冷松的气息暴烈地压制住他，Omega的天性让他本能地想要臣服于对方，不，他攥紧了拳头用指甲狠狠地嵌入手心，开始更加激烈地拉扯着锁链。此时托尼还能够感受到金属手铐内里为了防止擦伤还贴心地包裹了一层柔软的织物。但他不想要这廉价的体贴，疼痛才能勉强保持住清醒，而现在连这点小小的要求也无法得到满足。那些体液争先恐后地从后穴中流出来，在床单上汇成了小小的一滩。那个陌生人仅仅用信息素就把他搞的如此狼狈，像个发情的婊子一样淌着水欲求不满地扭动着，而对方甚至一根手指都还没有碰过他。

很快，那人就不满足于只是看着他在信息素的包裹下徒劳地扭动，托尼喘息着感受到床垫陷下去一小块，逐渐越来越近。对方不顾他的躲闪开始抚摸起裸露的身体，微凉而带着薄茧的指腹好奇地摩挲过胸口的疤痕，又移向那殷红的乳珠，过多的关注让它们立刻在他手中挺立起来。托尼的呼吸变得急促，滚烫的呼吸笼罩在其中一点上方，火热湿润的舌尖开始了对它的恶意挑逗。

“唔……”托尼像缺氧的鱼一样扭动着，想要逃开那样的戏弄，却退无可退更像是把那一点向对方口中送去。于此同时那人的手也没有停下，而是顺着腰线下滑，随心所欲地在皮肤上揉捏着。黑暗带来的敏感急剧提升，那双手落在哪里，哪里就飞快地烧起一团火焰，托尼难耐地喘息着。那人玩够了他胸前的两点之后终于大发慈悲地松了手，托尼却在这不公平的对待里硬得发痛，空气中都是Omega的香气，带着情欲勾人时特有的腥膻。

该死的，Omega敏感的身体。托尼意识模糊地咒骂着。

为了对他的真实性别保密他小心翼翼步履维艰，那些知道这个秘密还想利用它的人毫无例外地连坟墓都没能留下，他甚至不知道落到今天这个地步是哪里出了错。  
他的自负害了他。托尼太过于依赖自己的技术，为了保密他甚至拒绝参加神盾和复仇者们要求的信息素的抵抗训练，现在他要为自己的错误品尝苦果了。

他想得如此专注，被情欲烧糊的脑子没留意男人的动作。  
那人来到托尼的颈侧。只是轻轻地，试探性的一次舔舐，就逼得他发出不完整的惊呼，绷紧了身体小幅度地哆嗦起来。他的手臂早有预料地横过胸口在托尼开始挣扎之前将其如数化解，同时舌头在腺体上灵活地画着圈。

这太超过了。即使是在发情期托尼也从未这样自己触碰过腺体，却被一个陌生人这样亵玩着。过分的麻痒顺着脊椎一直爬到后穴，那里一直没有人抚慰，阴茎也早已翘得老高，可怜兮兮地吐出透明的液体。而始作俑者只是不紧不慢地舔吻着他的腺体，像发现了一个什么有趣的玩具，他还用上了牙齿，轻轻地啃咬着那一小块已经滚烫发红的皮肤。被尖牙抵住后颈的感觉真是太糟糕了，仿佛下一秒皮肤就会被刺穿，陌生的信息素注入腺体顺着血管热辣地流遍全身，与他融为一体。太痛了，一定会痛得让人发疯。敏感的腺体连触碰都难以忍耐，更何况是被凶狠地咬穿？仅仅是想想就让托尼浑身发抖，一半是因为情欲，一半是因为恐惧。他像是被套上黑布袋即将执行枪决的囚犯，战栗着等待被处决。眼泪滑过眼角打湿了一小块黑色的布料，他太过恐惧而小声抽泣起来。那人安抚地舔了舔他的腺体，转而去啃咬他的耳垂，在那里因为充血而变为半透明的粉红时又折返回去磨蹭他的腺体。那里散发出的带着甜香的清苦气息越来越浓郁，过量的快感让他的大脑已经停止了运作，连挣扎都被强烈的欲望抽干了力气，只希望临界点快点到来。终于，托尼在一个毫不温柔的吮吸中无声地尖叫着射了出来。

第一段记忆就到此结束了。第二次醒来的时候他还以为自己只是短暂地昏了过去，嘴里的金属球已经被取下了，那些链子还好好地束缚在他四肢上，但他身下的床单已经变得干燥，皮肤上也没有丝毫的汗意，空气中还满是桔梗和广藿香的味道，但Alpha陌生的信息素只有些许残留。

“有人在吗？”他试探着问道。

在他看不见的地方，史蒂芬正站在床边，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着床上的人。他规规矩矩地戴着项圈，也没有发出丝毫的声音，空气中除了之前残留的信息素以外再无其他，好像之前那个失控的人不是他一样。

 

*

 

史蒂芬为托尼制造了一个奇点，于是未来就成了两条岔路。这样他就能够在不改变结局的同时得到其中的一个托尼，即使是暂时的。他不在乎。

他曾经以为死过一千多次已经是极限，但无数次对于结局的探索才要逐渐地逼疯他。140616次，这个数字还在逐渐叠加，更何况那个人每次都是必死的结局。一开始史蒂芬只是想把他从循环里独立出来作为独立的个体能够——出谋划策或者是别的什么，能够让他产生真实感，而不是觉得自己只是无限循环中的一段记忆，对于正在发生的任何事都无能为力。一个喋喋不休的托尼斯塔克应该是一个不错的选择。他会多一个盟友，而不是继续孤身一人面对惩罚般的循环。早在制造奇点之前他就已经想好了解决方式，等到他们一起找到成功的路径之后他再把托尼送回那个时间点之前，丝毫不会对对方的时间轴产生影响，或者不用等那么久，等托尼厌倦了他自然也会送对方回去，只是这旅途太长久，他又太寂寞，所以必须在发疯之前做点什么。

但一切都止步于他的一个无心之过。在成功造出奇点带着托尼进入时间的裂缝后，对方还在昏迷中，沉睡的样子看起来前所未有的安静，一改从前嚣张跋扈的模样。他突然就好奇起对方的性别来。但史蒂芬没想过去解托尼的项圈，他发誓那不是他的本意。那个项圈太过精巧，带着机械与科技的巧妙结合，就像他的主人一样。这一定是托尼自己做的，和盔甲同属纳米材料，此刻正散发着自愈的荧光，被磨损过的颗粒漂散在风里。

这是托尼创造的魔法，史蒂芬无论看多久都不会厌倦。他好奇地伸出手出触碰那星火，它们像是具有生命一样缠绕着他的手指，但变故徒生于此，那些金红色的粒子疯狂地震颤着，像是承受不住压迫一样崩碎开来，他的笑容僵在脸上。

Omega桔梗和广藿香的气息铺开在空气里，带着发情期之前诱人的甜美，之后发生的事情就愈加一发不可收拾了。当史蒂芬再次回过神来的时候，Omega已经浑身赤裸像个玩具一样被拴在床上，脸色潮红。汗湿的皮肤上布满了交错的指印，空气中都是浓稠的甜味，两种信息素混合在一起意外地好闻。史蒂芬正强硬的揽着他，鼻尖靠着对方的腺体，那里冒出的浓郁香气几乎让他眩晕。

史蒂芬有一瞬间的惊慌，但他还硬着，衣服好好的穿在身上，没有插入性行为，没有强制标记。他微微地松了口气，但情况也没好多少。这太超过了。

托尼的味道让他失控了。他甚至不知道自己都做了什么  
基于法律的要求和他少得可怜的感情生活，史蒂芬从来没有闻过Omega信息素的味道——更不用说是如此香甜的Omega。他没想过托尼会是一个Omega。

托尼斯塔克从未在公众面前公开过他的性别，这种遮遮掩掩的方式让所有人都以为他只是一个普通的Beta所以羞于承认，也有不少人认为他是个Alpha只是不屑于对这些低级猜测做出回应，也有他的对头恶意诋毁他是个放荡的Omega，但从未有人真的这样认为过。

他太强大了。  
没有人会真的以为这样自信且光芒四射的人会是一个软弱的Omega。他应该是强大的Alpha，信息素是刀锋、金属和最烈的酒的味道。如果法律不禁止所有人都必须带上项圈，他一定只用信息素就可以让所有的Omega都双腿发软意乱情迷，让挑衅他的Alpha气焰全消退避三舍。

可这样的一个人，居然是个Omega。  
多么不可思议，他只能大张着双腿被固定成最无助的姿态，在史蒂芬的信息素下难耐地扭动着。这样的场景只在最下流的幻想中出现过。

史蒂芬犹豫着，还是先取下了那个口球。银色的金属小球带着Omega的温度，被湿淋淋地牵了出去，带出了几声低哑的喘息。此时史蒂芬应该感谢那个眼罩了，在它的遮蔽下他能够这样平静地看着托尼，而不是直面那人眼里本该出现的厌恶和鄙夷。

他怎么会这么对待托尼呢？史蒂芬原本是想给予对方足够尊重的，他曾想过如果对方是个Beta他说不定会去追求他。经历轮回的次数越多史蒂芬就越来越难以把目光从托尼身上移开。

他用骄傲打造外表，用傲慢掩饰内心，轻慢为盾牌，言语是利刃。但相处得越久了解就越深，如果谁有幸穿越重重屏障才能真正发现，他铸起盔甲只是为了更好地保护自己。

史蒂芬盯着托尼许久，鬼使神差地取下了他的眼罩，然后被自己的动作惊出一身冷汗。好在托尼已经睡着了，呼吸逐渐平缓。也许是刚才的情事消耗了大量体力，他的眉头紧蹙着，睡得并不安稳，史蒂芬想伸手抚平那纹路又怕弄醒了他。他的睫毛正不安地颤着，有些还一簇一簇的没完全干透；眼角还有轻微红晕和湿润的痕迹，仿佛正昭示着他刚遭受过怎样粗暴的对待。

史蒂芬还是使用了一个安眠的魔法确保Omega陷入深眠，他简单地帮助对方清理了一下，决定暂时离开这里。

时间在它的裂缝里几乎是静止的，当史蒂芬再次回到这里时托尼还睡着，与他离开时别无二致。他又失败了几百次，而且每次见到托尼时总会想起他从鼻腔里哼出撩人呻吟的模样。这是一场属于理智和诱惑的拉锯战，矛盾从两边撕扯着他。

史蒂芬不知道该拿托尼怎么办，他就像是一颗已经被摘下的诱人果实，内部是甜美而丰沛的汁液，只消用牙齿轻轻地磕破果皮再小口吮吸就能整个吞吃入腹。想到这些就让他喉咙干痒，肺部烧灼。沙漠干渴的旅人突然得到了一片海洋，虚假的希望足以摧毁他的一切，让他除了把自己溺死在其中以外什么都做不了。  
托尼就像他的海洋，而他是那濒死的旅人。

 

*

 

托尼的声音投掷在空气里，一片安静之中他只听得到自己的呼吸。

没有人？托尼不死心地用力拉扯了一下锁链。金属碰撞的清脆声音回荡在室内。他回想起之前的情事，内心混乱。囚禁他的人残忍中带着温柔，他不知道对方想做什么。而且更加不好的预感是，托尼应该快要发情了，备用的抑制剂还在他不知所踪的盔甲里。

他听到脚步声，越来越近。  
带着薄茧的指腹轻点着喉结，然后一路向下划去。  
“你到底想要什么？”  
那人无视了他的诘问，手指在乳尖耐心地打着转，又一路向下试图唤醒沉睡的性器。他的手非常粗糙，对敏感的柱身而言更加刺激。前液淅淅沥沥地吐了出来提供了完美的润滑，他技巧性地撸动着，还会照顾到下方小巧的囊袋。托尼要用上全部的自制力才能让自己不去迎合那双手来维持所剩不多的尊严。没有口球，托尼咬紧了唇来压抑令人脸红的呻吟。离高潮只有几步之遥，他难以自持地挺胯想要释放，但那人突然恶劣地按上了顶端的小孔。

“放开……”托尼难耐地扭动着，锁链被挣扎带出了剧烈的声响，快感被强行拦截让他囊袋涨得发痛，他从没忍耐过这个，之前还没有人敢这样对待他。但任凭他怎么挣扎那只手还是牢牢地按在原处，酸胀感逼得他眼角发热，托尼用压抑的粗重呼吸代替了无用的祈求。

那人放开手的时候他剧烈地颤抖了一下。托尼依旧想射，但即使再怎么用力前端也只能勉强挤出几滴可怜兮兮的液体。他想忍耐着直到未被发泄的快感平复，不过那人不会这么轻易地放过托尼，因为他还没有得到自己想要的。

那双手又抚上了他的性器，托尼深吸了一口气想要做好准备，可他没料到即将来临的这个。惨兮兮的性器被放入了高热的口腔里去，舌头灵巧地舔过柱身，在敏感的头部吮吸着，舌尖抵住那个小孔磨蹭。这一连串动作带来的强烈快感让他把吸气变成了一声呛咳，紧接着是无法控制的呻吟，即使托尼自虐式地把嘴唇咬得发白也没法阻止这个。那个人好像很喜欢听他的叫声，那些因失控而泄露出来的破碎音节似乎取悦了他，让他更加卖力地讨好着口中的阴茎。他真的很会吸，也知道什么时候该照顾好哪里。敏感的地方被毫无保留地包裹摩擦着，托尼很快就到达了他的第二次高潮，大腿绷紧脚趾蜷缩，那人不但没有离开反而用一个深喉作为结束，托尼伴随着冲到顶峰的快感射了他满嘴。

由于上一次的阻拦，这一次的快感仿佛得到了叠加。托尼在高潮后的余韵里失神地喘着，没来由就被拖入一个腥膻的吻里。

这是他自己的味道，托尼后知后觉地意识到。那舌头粗暴地卷了进来，他咬紧牙关想拒绝却被强硬地掐住了下巴。氧气被剥夺的感觉让他头晕目眩地被迫接受了这个吻，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴角色情地淌下，虽然他什么都看不见，不过这一定和一部小成本的廉价色情片一样，除了他们请不起自己这样好的演员。

他又湿透了，股间黏腻一片。托尼能够闻到自己信息素里黏哒哒的香甜比平时更甚，他的发情期正在逼近，但他还没能想出解决的办法。再不做点什么他就真得等着那一天来临时失控地通过信息素来勾引这个陌生的Alpha标记他，像个被原始兽性支配的雌兽一样。

他需要做些什么，但不是现在。现在他什么都做不了。托尼又开始晕晕乎乎的，他所承载的快感已经太多了，就像一条超载着盲行的船一样在水里沉沉浮浮，随时都有触礁的危险。他不想这样放任自流，可欲望已经快要把他淹没了。

恍惚中脚上的锁链被尽数解开，他抓住机会抬脚去踹，但这样仿佛调情一样小打小闹的攻击对方丝毫不放在眼里。他伸手握住了托尼的脚踝，拇指搔弄起敏感的脚心。托尼仰起头喘息着想要挣扎，脚腕却被钳得死紧，只能被动地承受着。那人终于玩够了，顺势把他翻了过去，揽起腰摆出跪趴的姿势。

“不……”托尼低声拒绝着，声音碾碎在枕头里。求饶不会有用的。而且他不想自己如此软弱。

等待他的不是想象中Alpha巨大阴茎的贯穿，那条完美的舌头又舔了上来，带走了多余的汁液，舌尖向淌着水的洞穴深处探入又出来，灵活地撩拨着那里的软肉。穴口的褶皱有部分被撑开，但内里太过于空虚了。托尼被舔得很舒服，后穴却越来越痒，想被什么填满再用力贯穿来止住从深处蔓延的痒意。舌头根本满足不了他，杯水车薪的安慰对他而言只不过是雪上加霜。

托尼唯一能做的就是像在场的另一个人一样闭好嘴巴，这对他而言也不那么简单。他控制不住地在舌尖离开的时候发出欲求不满的呜咽。

身后传来低沉的笑声，顺着脊椎爬上来让他战栗不止。他为即将到来的嘲笑而羞耻，但那人还是维持了一贯的沉默作风。  
一根手指贴心地塞了进来，很快就变成两根。它们在里边屈伸扩张着，发出了咕叽咕叽的水声，托尼因为满足而呻吟着，即使咬紧自己的手腕还是有断断续续的音调从齿缝中泄出。很快两根就变成了三根，三根又变成了四根。托尼控制不住地向前逃去，又被掐住腰拽了回来。正好戳刺在那要命的一点上。

他仰头叫出声来，内壁的软肉绞紧了那些手指。手指的主人感受着小穴热情的挽留，更加用力地进攻着那一点，更多黏腻的液体淌了出来，带着Omega的独特香气。

 

史蒂芬喜欢Omega压抑自己努力忍耐的模样，更爱极了他因为自己而失控的一面。强大的人偶尔显露出的脆弱更加诱人，他不为人知的欲望在这样的冲击下暴露无疑，叫嚣着发泄，想方设法地去探寻这个Omega的底线。但他还是压下了内心深处最为阴暗的想法，专心致志地用手指去探索着Omega身体里最甜蜜的那个点。

托尼夹紧他的手指高潮时，他能感受到那些细腻的软肉是怎样缠绵地吮吸着他的手指想要榨取些什么，不过很遗憾那里放置的不是能够成结和射出精液的Alpha阴茎，所以那个可怜的小洞除了一次Omega高潮以外什么也得不到。

史蒂芬无私地满足了托尼的所有要求，甚至没有摘掉自己的项圈，腺体在里面胀痛着，和他还未释放的阴茎一样。史蒂芬良好的耐心差不多快用尽了，而托尼已经化成了一滩浓稠的蜂蜜任他摆弄，皮肤被情欲烧灼成粉红色，汗水汇集以后就一路顺着更低的地方滚落下去，腿根轻微地打着抖，几乎撑不住自己。施虐过后的怜惜占据了上风，他不忍心再欺负这个Omega了。

于是他只能贴着托尼的膝盖并拢让他夹紧大腿。肌肤相贴的感觉实在美妙，但还比不上他把涨得发痛的性器放到那个湿润的缝隙里去，大腿间柔软的皮肤已经被Omega的体液打湿，托尼随着他的挺动下意识地收紧了腿根，于是史蒂芬顺势俯下身贴紧了对方。桔梗和广藿香的气味更加浓郁地冲击着他的神经，不需要什么技巧就已经很舒服了，这个体位就像他在操着身下的Omega。心理的满足远大于生理，他很快就释放在托尼腿间。

托尼几乎已经睡着了，这样的性事对他这个年纪的Omega消耗太大。史蒂芬挥手解开他手上的锁链，揉捏着那一小块发红的皮肤，又喂他咽下一些水，直到托尼哼哼着拒绝才停下。他还是用了一个助眠的魔咒才敢去取下那个眼罩，即使他们赤裸相对缠绵至此，那个眼罩也还是他最后的遮羞布，仿佛只是靠它就能够不去考虑那些前因后果，不去想那双眼睛看向他时会有怎样的愤怒失望。

史蒂芬叹了口气，决定不再去想这些，只是轻柔地抱起了沉睡的Omega向浴室走去。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非自愿/半强制预警

2.

 

托尼是被发情期的热潮唤醒的。  
这一天来得避无可避，身体从内部开始一点点发热，像是从中心点燃了一把小火，慢慢地灼烤着他脆弱的神经。他胡乱抓着什么，夹紧双腿磨蹭着。那些束缚又回到他身上，四肢被展开固定着，他连塞进一根手指安慰自己都做不到。

还好他不是一个人。哈，这什么时候能称得上是还好了？  
也许是那双冰凉却又能在他身上点燃火焰的手？粗鲁地抚过又带着不合理的温柔。说真的，这人到底在想什么呢？把他束缚在这张床上看着他发情，没有强行标记他甚至连插入都没有。完全没有一个摘掉他项圈还完美策划了这场绑架的罪犯应有的残忍冷酷，反倒是一副优柔寡断的模样。托尼几乎要为他强大的忍耐力鼓掌了——换做是他可一定忍不了。  
   
很快托尼就没有精力再去想这些了。情欲轻易地就占据了他的大脑，滥用抑制剂的后果就是他的发情期总是一场没有规律的混乱，而且来势汹汹。  
   
痒，全身都要了命的痒。托尼难耐地在床单上摩擦着，但即使是擦破皮也只能让敏感的皮肤更加麻痒发烫。渴望已经变成了一种本能，就像是人生来要呼吸喝水一样，情热来临的Omega需要Alpha的陪伴，需要对方用阴茎操进后穴，顶入生殖腔，用大把精液灌满他，强硬地张开结把他固定在原地。托尼不想再抵抗本能了，他想要解药、工具、想要那个Alpha。混沌中他已经分不清幻想和现实，似乎有一双在手温柔地抚慰他，不是那些发着抖需要迫切被满足的地点，而是挑开那些被汗水打湿贴在额头的鬓发，用舌尖舔去睫毛上的水迹。那双专注凝望着他的眼睛是蓝色还是绿色呢？是否有着刀削斧凿般的轮廓还是正薄唇紧抿？也许额头也布满汗珠因为忍耐着不该忍耐的欲望？  
   
现在有一滴汗水挂在对方的鼻尖上了，托尼想要擦去它却不被允许，只好伸出舌头去舔，却被误以为是想要索取一个吻，那探出的粉红色舌尖被捕获了个正着，互相纠缠在一起仿佛即使是这种事情两人都想要分出个高下来。当然被情热折磨着的Omega率先败下阵来，但Alpha也没好到哪里去，被那些散发着甜味的信息素香气吸引着几乎陷入了被动发情的状态。托尼因为得不到Alpha的信息素而咬了些什么，他听到了对方因为疼痛而吸气的声音，紧接着屁股就被警告性地打了一巴掌，疼痛过后那里反倒像是被烫过了一样红肿发痒，让他急切地想要找些什么来降温。

托尼渴求着一样东西，他需要对方的信息素来安抚那些饥渴的神经。  
他把这祈求说出口了吗？不然对方怎么能恰到好处地释放出那些带着冰冷气息的味道？  
这填补了部分空虚，但这只是暂时的，依旧不能完全满足他。托尼好像又清醒了一点，刚才的幻想终于和现实重叠在一起。Alpha正在他身边，那些冰雪和冷松的气味也是真实的。作乱的还是那些灵巧的手指，抚慰过全身也曾钻入过后穴里去探寻隐蔽在深处的敏感点。  
   
“这对我来说根本不够。”托尼压抑着喘息，“你知道我在发情对吧？你知道什么才能满足一个发情期的Omega吗？”  
他实在是受够这一切了。  
“或者你不行的话，就把抑制剂给我，或者再换个人来——”  
尾音被潦草地吞下，托尼勉强地压抑住一声闷哼。没有Alpha能经得起这样不知死活地挑衅，对方在盛怒下失控的信息素铺天盖地地挤压过来，这逐渐熟悉起来的气味让他愉悦地战栗着。发情期的Omega有多爱这一切呢？托尼的后穴饥渴地淌着水，在手指捅进来的时候不知廉耻地吮吸着。空虚逐渐被填补，心头涌起一丝满足感，但这还远远不够。

那些手指粗暴地在内部搅动起来，有些许忽略不计的疼痛产生。这对托尼而言已经是如影随形。即使在那个巨大的圆形金属被移走之后，他依然记着那些椰子味的痛苦作为呼吸的一部分。在习惯这一切之后他的耐痛性逐渐提高，小伤带来的疼痛只是另一种活着的证明，像一杆秤一样用来衡量他的处境。   
所以就是这样。托尼祈求道，给我更多，填满我。  
于是Alpha依言把巨大的阴茎放了进来。开始只有一小部分，仅仅是头部入侵的感觉就让他不由自主地屏住了呼吸，下一秒那玩意就像是一个完美的楔子似的钉了进来。  
哦，原来你不是因为太小了才不敢用阴茎操我的。托尼真想来个关于对方尺寸的玩笑，这种类型的笑话放在平时他简直张口就来，但他现在几乎要被这个大家伙顶昏了头。它还没开始活动，只是强硬地挤开了阻拦它的软肉——它们完全不是它的对手，在野蛮的插入下节节败退，Alpha高热的阴茎就强行把那片地方据为己有，像一根烧红的铁棒似的烫得他发抖。托尼都不太敢动了，敏感的内壁在呼吸之间能够轻易地描绘出那些隆起青筋的形状。  
   
这有些太过于真实了。托尼曾经在抑制剂不怎么管事的时候自行解决过，总是使用抑制剂的影响其实是肉眼可见的，违反自然法则和生物的本能不会有什么好下场。那样的发情期又长又难熬，他用那些假阴茎操着自己，房间里满是人工合成的Alpha信息素，但他还从未感受过真正的Alpha阴茎。  
   
现在那根巨大的Alpha阴茎占据了他的全部感官，视线剥夺让他更加敏感的同时也让他的想象力更加丰富。托尼能够在脑海中勾画出对方性器的形状，它的大小和滞留的深度，能够想象出来它是怎么破开那些软肉之后摩擦着内壁，在他的后穴里涨大射精，最后成结牢牢地锁住他，这让他难以抑制地害怕起来。  
   
那根巨大的凶器正在撤出，托尼稍微喘了一口气，但还没完全适应。  
“等……”  
剩下话的被卡在了嗓子里，对方的阴茎又狠狠地钉了进来。有几秒钟他好像没什么办法顺畅地呼吸了，那根阴茎好像直接操进了他的脑子里搅拌着让他无法思考。  
   
那人搂住托尼的膝弯，将他的双腿分的更开，顺势把他拖了过来。脚腕上的链子已经被解开了，手腕上的还没有放松，被他下拽的动作扯得紧绷。托尼下意识伸手拽住那金属的锁链想要稳住自己，但他已经没什么力气，所以几乎没有作用。囊袋拍打的声音和令人脸红的黏腻水声充满了室内，他胡乱地摇着头，对方只是不为所动地抽插着，每一次好像都比之前更加深入一点。Omega的体液在阴茎顶入的时候被挤了出来，两人结合的地方湿漉漉的一片，更有利于另一个人的侵犯。  
   
对方很快就找到了他的敏感点，托尼在龟头撞过那一点的时候失控地叫出声来，随即咬住嘴唇想要装作什么事情都没有发生过那样蒙混过去，但他的所有反应已经被另一个人尽收眼底。托尼还没来得及为阴茎从他最为敏感的地方撤离而松口气，那家伙就又重新碾了过来，带着难以忍耐的快感重重戳刺在了最要命的一点上。这次他再也难以隐藏自己的反应，拱起背又落了回去，像被冲上海滩搁浅的鱼。他的表现让另一个人感到有趣，好像找到了什么有趣的玩具那样变着法地顶弄着那里。对方有着十足的耐心，他一寸寸撤出又缓慢的进入，这耐心对于发情期的Omega而言更像是一种折磨。托尼宁愿他大开大合地猛操然后赶快成结什么的好结束这一切，他讨厌发情期也痛恨失控，但对方好像非常喜欢这个。  
   
那些软肉在Alpha后撤的时候恬不知耻地挽留着他，又在挺进的时候缠绵着推拒。托尼在这顶撞中越来越混乱，他似乎已经失去了感官，热流灼烧着向下腹汇去。尽管对方在故意延长整个过程，但他还是快要到了，阴茎早就已经直挺挺地涨大，完全勃起，硬得发疼，还一股股地小口吐着前液，给他造成一种自己已经在高潮之中的错觉。但要了命的痒意并没有完全停止，反而渴求着更多。那些阴暗潮湿的欲望就像毒蛇一样缠绕着他。托尼已经完全湿透了，由内到外，他甚至都怀疑身上只要有孔的地方都可以冒出水来。那只手只是在他乳头上不轻不重地拧了一下，他就抖得厉害，脚趾绷直又蜷缩。似乎惊讶于他的敏感，对方俯下身用舌头去亵玩起另一边来，舌尖轻弹着那个浅褐色的小家伙，又围着它打转开来。

“别……就别……”托尼抖索着，话都说不清楚，那人就假装不懂他的意思，把被唇舌伺候过的乳珠留在空气里可怜地颤着，去欺负另一边。先是温柔地舔舐，又放入齿间啃咬着，它很快就在他嘴里小小地胀大了一圈，更加红肿硬挺。对方就好奇地吮吸起来，就好像它也会像下面一样吐出什么白色的液体，粘稠的，说不定还带着乳白色的香气，就像牛奶一样。连绵不断的快感从被吸得发痛的乳尖传来，针扎似的汇向大脑。托尼都不知道他是什么时候射出来的，只是在黑暗中快感不断地叠加最后汇成了白色的闪光。由于快感被过分地延长，他不是一次性射完，而是一股一股地冒出来。那人好笑地去摸他的阴茎，由根部至头部缓缓地捋着，像是在帮助产不下奶的小母牛挤奶一样。在他能够控制自己之前，那些带着细微哭腔的呻吟就已经无法自持地泄露在空气里了。

“放手……”托尼示弱般地祈求着，不知道哪里来的力气试图逃离，可他忘记了Alpha的阴茎还埋在他身体内部。对方很快就制住他乱蹬的腿，一个重重地挺身就让他腰肢发软地被撤去所有力气，除了发出呜咽以外什么都做不了。

在他被迫停下挣扎的时候对方就没有再对他做些什么大的动作，而是耐心地抚弄着他的身体等待着不应期过去，挺立着的乳头被暂时放过，那人似乎对他的脖颈产生了什么异常的兴趣。他的手穿过托尼汗湿的头发将它们从额前拨开，小心地避开眼罩的部分，扯住托尼的头发强迫他露出脆弱的喉咙来。

倒不是说他的脖颈是什么敏感点。在被迫仰起头的时候，托尼的脑子还是大片大片的混沌。但是这个姿势让他觉得脆弱，像是被什么凶悍的野兽按住动弹不得，夹杂着血腥味的呼吸喷吐在喉间，他只能战栗着毫无保留地献上自己来讨好对方。野兽愉悦地享受着他的臣服，在他因为紧张而吞咽时吻过那个小巧的、上下滑动着的喉结，啃咬了一会儿之后明显失去了兴趣，只是懒洋洋地舔着他的颈侧。粗糙的舌尖划过颈动脉彰显着存在感，他不自觉地绷紧了身体，穴口无意识地收缩着，对方猛地吸了一口气，狠狠地对着他丰满的臀肉来了一巴掌。他夹得太紧了，肉穴紧张地绞动着，那一巴掌完全起到了反作用。托尼感受到那野兽令人战栗的尖牙利齿离开了他脆弱的颈部，他却为此而更加紧张起来。他的预感是对的，野兽已经为他的不知好歹而生气了。

 

他听到金属锁链碰撞的声音，一直拉扯着他手腕的力道消失了。是要解开他了吗？托尼勉强聚集着神志，如果四肢都被释放说不定他还有机会能够逃离另一个人的掌控，但很快他就明白那只是奢望。那人小心谨慎得过了头，那些金属束具甚至没有离开过他的手腕，它们只是被稍作调整而紧密地结合在一起，他的手还是被束缚着，只不过这次是被迫并拢在前方而已。他还没搞清楚这样的改变是为了什么，对方就身体力行地做出了回答。拴在一起的手腕被环在另一个人脖颈上，他的上半身就这样靠进了那人的胸膛，灼热的呼吸喷吐在耳边，另一个人的体温烫得他发抖。

“做什……”

他有一瞬间的慌乱，接着就被揽过腰顺势托起屁股。那人把他整个人悬空着抱了起来，托尼下意识地想要挣扎，但那只是让他因为重力的原因而把那根阴茎吞得更深了，他只能用力地搂紧了对方。那人满意地扶着他的腿好让他艰难地盘住自己的腰，这个姿势对于托尼而言并不轻松，可是他别无选择——如果他不想被钉死在那根阴茎上的话。此时连喘息都变得费劲，他感觉体内的阴茎又胀大了一圈。现在只有一只手松松地环住他的腰，而另一只手还在他身上肆意抚摸着。他抖得更厉害了，小腿几乎要抽筋，但还是止不住下滑的趋势。

“不……别摸了……，”托尼颤着声音求他，“帮帮我，就……帮帮我……”  
那人不为所动，还变本加厉地空出一只手去掐他的乳头。他压抑不住地呜咽出声来，闭起眼睛破罐破摔地舍弃他所剩无几的尊严，“求你了……求你……”

满意于他的服软，那人终于大发慈悲地重新勾住他的膝弯托起他，很快又松手让他微微滑下，托尼自身的体重拉扯着让他把那根阴茎吃得更深，臀尖已经完全挤压在另一个人身上。太深了，这个姿势让Alpha的阴茎长驱直入，头部已经深入到生殖腔入口处。那里现在还闭合着，但仅仅是顶弄入口缝隙的动作就让托尼控制不住地呻吟出声。他浑身都黏哒哒的，汗水和体液涂满了全身，抱也抱不住。那人总是把他举高一点点好让阴茎抽出一部分，又不管不顾地让他因为重力而下滑而好重新把离开的部位吞咽回去，而且吞得更深。开始他还有力气反抗，挣扎，时而因为对方的某些过分行为骂些什么，但这些在另一个人的眼里更像是一种类似于撒娇的行为。仿佛一只奶猫一样用还没长好的牙齿自以为凶狠地咬着侵略者，但它的力气太小了只能啃破些表皮，甚至连血都流不出来；还有那幼嫩的脚掌和软垫里未能完全伸出的尖爪，毫无攻击性，并且让人更想逗弄欺负他。所以对方重复这个动作，轻柔地律动着，拔出再顶入，一次次地撞击着生殖腔的入口。托尼很快就没了力气，腰也软得直不起来，头埋在他肩膀上不再试图去掩饰那些呻吟，仿佛被抽去了骨头一样软趴趴地挂在对方身上，任由那人凭借喜好对他做任何事情。小穴已经被操得烂熟，每一次拔出都有粉红色的嫩肉被翻出来，过度的操干让结合处边缘浮现出白色的泡沫来。

这个姿势因为托尼的脱力而变得不那么顺手，于是他被抵到了一面冰冷的墙上，大面积的低温让他一个激灵清醒了些许，然后他就被翻了过去。阴茎没有被拔出去而是在红肿的内壁里碾过一圈带出他的惊叫，那人把他压在墙上，一条腿被放了下来，踩上冰冷的地面，另一条腿被揽住腿弯处抬得更高，做完这一切以后对方按着他的腰再次深深地顶了进去。

有什么不对劲。托尼被顶撞着发出呻吟，后知后觉地明白过来。  
是墙的触感。那光滑的手感根本不是墙而是镜子或者，玻璃。  
此刻他正浑身赤裸地被按在玻璃前操着，皮肤因为情欲而泛出粉红，也许他正置身于高楼之内，窗外只有白云和好奇的鸟儿，而他当着整座被他守护的城市表演着怎样被侵犯的画面；也许这一切就像是一场色情的秀，有无数双饥渴的眼睛正盯着他不知廉耻地索求，嘲笑他像个饥渴的婊子一样离不开Alpha的阴茎。

他无力地挣扎着，可笑的是失去力气让他的推拒几乎变成了迎合。眼泪在此时是最没用的，全身上下仅剩的黑色布料已经被泪水和汗水完全打湿了。乳尖和阴茎被夹在他与玻璃之间蹭得红肿发痛，头部的缝隙里有液体淅淅沥沥的漏了出来涂在玻璃上使之更加滑腻。托尼就在这种被窥视着的羞耻与紧张中夹紧了后穴，浊白的精液喷射在玻璃上留下淫糜的痕迹。

 

他可能昏过去一会儿，也可能没有。身下已经不再是坚硬光滑的的玻璃而是柔软的布料。托尼跪趴着蜷缩在床上，对方的手正握着他的腰。肩胛被轻吻着，而后顺着脊椎一路往下，舔过每一节嶙峋的骨头，一直到凹陷的腰窝。他正为这温柔的抚慰而愉悦地轻哼着。发情期的Omega还没有得到Alpha的结。他体内的躁动不管射过几次都未能平复，现在几乎已经什么都射不出来了，只能通过后面来获得高潮。

对方好像知晓他的想法，所以又把阴茎插入进去。那里已经被开发得很好了，完整地吞下这些对他来说毫不费力。那些软肉欢愉地缠绕上来，于是对方继续深入，顶进了Omega的生殖腔里去。

那里对Alpha的阴茎来说简直是个天堂，一大滩Omega体液浇在龟头上，入口处的小嘴紧窄地吸着。他想得到更多，让Omega祈求哭泣，因为过量的欢愉而溃不成军，想要标记这个Omega，让托尼成为他的所有物。想用牙齿咬破他的腺体，把自己的信息素注射进去，Omega就会属于他,永远沾染上他的气息。两人的信息素也会因此而改变，就像调酒一样用自己和他的味道兑出全新的一杯。

他的。

他不由自主地去嗅托尼的脖颈，桔梗和广藿香的气息萦绕在鼻尖，带着甜香的清苦气息让他目眩神迷。他用舌头舔了上去，好像这样就能尝出那种甜味。如果再用一点点牙齿会不会更好呢？  
身下的Omega因为他的动作而狠狠地抖了抖。

“别咬……”那声音干哑，透着疲惫从被褥里勉强地透出来，“随便你做什么都行，别标记我。”  
他顿了顿，艰难的吐出那个名字。

“斯特兰奇。”

史蒂芬轻微地僵了一下，很快就反应过来，略过了被拆穿的难堪。“你怎么发现的。”他随意地问道，摘下那个已经失去作用的眼罩丢到了一边。有段时间没有见光让托尼难受地眯起眼来，他的眼睛湿漉漉的，已经化成了一滩浅褐色的蜂蜜；睫毛被眼泪黏在一起，眼角通红。史蒂芬没等到他的回答，托尼只是无措地瘫在那里，因为他的律动而大口喘着气。于是他更深地戳刺着生殖腔，换来Omega短促地尖叫。史蒂芬贴上汗湿的背部，那里因为激烈的情事布满各色痕迹。

他俯下身来在托尼耳边轻声问道：“怎么发现的？”  
“……你的…衣料，哈啊…胡子，还有…手指…”  
“真聪明。”他真心实意地夸奖着，去舔着那小巧的耳垂，一手捞着他的肩，更深的把对方拥入怀中。他也快要到了，结正在那里蠢蠢欲动。不被允许咬Omega的腺体让他产生了一点挫败，不过他不会承认这个的。于是他错开腺体的部分向上偏了一寸，毫不怜惜的叼住那里的皮肉。

托尼因为牙齿陷入皮肉而痛叫着，他恍惚地感觉自己就像是被标记了，但理智告诉他没有，咬破腺体要比这还要痛出几倍去。他像是被锁定的雌兽那样和雄兽交配着，精液汹涌地冲向内腔，小腹内一阵烧灼的滚烫。结缓慢地展开填满，Alpha的体液被牢牢地锁在他的生殖腔里，让他小腹酸胀，那里已经被精液和结顶得微微鼓起。后颈传来火辣辣的疼痛，那人终于松了嘴去舔那血渍，又去吻他。托尼顺从地张嘴，满口都是自己血的甜腥味。

太累了，他连眼皮都抬不起来，更别提四肢，就只能像个玩具娃娃一样任由对方摆弄着调整到一个舒服的姿势。结还稳稳地卡在那里，但他没有精力再管那些就直接陷入了沉睡。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

 

咖啡的香气。  
他被太阳晒得几乎睁不开眼，于是下意识地抬手去挡。  
早餐安然地摆在一旁的小桌上。白色马克杯里还袅袅地向上冒着热气，有三明治被切成小块整齐地码在瓷盘里，刀叉的尖头闪着银光。甚至有阳光从窗户里倾泻出来撒在餐桌上，格子桌布和餐巾一尘不染，崭新的仿佛从未被使用过。  
   
整洁，干净，带着虚伪的和平假象。  
托尼撑着自己坐了起来，身体中带着使用过度的无力和被抚慰过的满足，腰部传来一阵酸软，很难说哪种更占上风一点。他询问另一个坐在餐桌边沉默地翻书的人：“洗手间？”  
   
那人一言未发地向左抬了抬下巴，又翻过一页纸。  
枕边有一件暗蓝色的浴袍，他顺手抖开披在身上。踩在地上的时候腿有些软，但也还在可承受范围之内。当务之急是一个热水澡来安抚他酸痛的肌肉。托尼打着哈欠挪向浴室。镜子里布满青紫痕迹的身体提醒着他刚度过了一个多么疯狂的发情期。如果这是他自己选择好的服务项目，这一定是他最满意的发情期没有之一。合成的Alpha信息素和乱七八糟的小道具可从未让他有过这种满足感。  
   
托尼没有在浴室里磨蹭很久，出来的时候热气腾腾的。半干的头发还滴着水，顺着锁骨向深处滑去，没入开敞着领口也看不到的地方。他拉开椅子在史蒂芬对面坐下来，抿了一口咖啡。  
   
三明治出乎意料的好吃，也可能只是因为他太饿了。面包片被煎得焦黄松脆，里面夹着生菜，酸黄瓜，煎蛋，玉米粒和鸡肉，沙拉酱和芝士软软地在嘴里化开，却也不怎么腻人。  
   
他沉默地吞咽着，假装自己没有用余光去看另一个人。  
法师抬眼看他，皱起眉打了个响指。难以形容那瞬间的感觉，就像是一阵温暖的风打着旋席卷而来，穿过发间带走了每一丝潮气。托尼下意识地伸手去摸，指尖滑过最后一阵潮湿的空气，他又胡乱的扒了扒满头卷发，它们已经不再滴水了。  
   
“如果你感冒的话没人会照顾你。”那人用一种管理宠物的语气说道，好像托尼是一只需要他照管却还在犯了错以后不知悔改的小狗狗似的。托尼忙着把三明治塞进饥肠辘辘的胃里，将想要脱口而出的嘲讽一并咽了回去。  
   
他没有战甲，不清楚对方的目的，贸然激怒对方可不是目前的最佳选择。  
那人在他的注视下合上了手中的书。  
“除了出去你想做什么都行，书房在那边，客厅可以看电影。吃的都在冰箱，需要什么可以告诉我。”  
史蒂芬站起来像门口走去。  
“等等。”  
他转过身来，看着托尼欲言又止的样子。  
“其他人怎么样了。”尽管他好像尽力显得满不在乎的样子，也没有对上史蒂芬的眼睛，但语气中的担忧还是出卖了他。  
“就像你知道的那样。”  
“我为什么会在这里？”  
“因为我想。”  
   
史蒂芬有些不耐烦，繁杂的情绪徒然而生，莫名其妙地缠绕住他，而现在他只想远远地逃开。  
“那萨诺斯……”  
“我还在寻找方法。”  
“……你。”托尼还想再说些什么。但是够了，他觉得已经到了该结束提问环节的时候，史蒂芬在托尼的问题出口之前截断了他，像一个独裁者那样。  
“最后一个问题，想清楚了再问。”  
托尼咬了咬牙。  
“这是哪里。”  
真是个一针见血的好问题。

“不是地球。”  
 

*

 

门在他面前打开又关上。  
托尼呆站在原地。原本这一切只是他的猜想，但斯特兰奇的承认让这一切成为了板上钉钉的事实。  
   
这一切究竟是怎么发生的？

托尼坐回椅子上去，面前剩下的一半早餐也不再具有吸引力，反倒让他觉得恶心。他用力把它们推到了一边。太阳穴一阵抽痛，他咬牙把大拇指按了上去，深吸了一口气，疼痛在按压下似乎减轻了些许。托尼妄图从记忆中挖出些什么，但是不，他的脑子里空空如也像个崩盘的系统似的什么都没有。

他只记得……斯特兰奇和布鲁斯找到了他，给他解释了宝石的来历，然后就是外星人的入侵，他们带走了斯特兰奇，他和彼得追了上去——彼得，那孩子现在怎么样了？他应该更强硬一点让战甲把彼得送回去，瞧瞧现在他都对那孩子做了些什么？  
   
这样的拷问让托尼心脏绞痛，于是他放任自己在这情绪里沉浸了一会，像是某种自虐式的愧疚。廉价且毫无作用，托尼唾弃着自己，只是这种程度就能让他从此心安理得吗？  
   
不。托尼把脸埋进手掌，强迫自己去想些别的什么。  
“就像你知道的那样。”从某种程度上可以说明他们目前还没事吗？斯特兰奇说他仍然在寻找解决萨诺斯的方法。如果他们之前的尝试是失败的，那么他只能想方设法地争取重来的机会——于是斯特兰奇使用了时间宝石。他在重置时间？  
   
托尼想起了更后面一点的事情，他们追着外星飞船到了泰坦星，与后来出现的那些自称是银河护卫队的奇怪家伙们勉强拼凑了一个计划，然后呢？他们等到萨诺斯了吗？托尼对结局是成功还是失败一点印象都没有了。大脑开始针扎般地抗议着让他放弃回忆，胃里翻腾起恶心的感觉，和沉闷的空气一起压在胸口。托尼随手抓起杯子将里面的咖啡一饮而尽，但舌根泛出的酸味并没有减轻多少不适，他深深地吸气，走向看起来是厨房的地方重新接了一杯水一口气灌下。

还不太够。于是托尼又把脑袋整个探到水龙头下方冲了一会儿。也许冷水有镇痛的作用。湿漉漉的头发打着卷儿，被顺手捋到了脑后，水珠子顺着发梢一串串地落在地板上汇成了小小的一滩，这他感觉好多了。斯特兰奇的话似乎回荡在耳边，而托尼拒绝深究自己现在的行为是否真的只是简单的想和他对着干。

哈。Alpha。托尼不愿意公开自己的Omega身份就是因为这些该死的Alpha，自以为是又愚蠢至极，持续了那么多年的平权并没有从根本上改变事实，只是因为项圈之类相对遮掩的方式淡化了目前的冲突。

事实是——看不见并不代表不存在。  
他从来都不是谁的所有物，不管过去，现在，未来都不可能。没有Alpha能够掌控他的人生。迟早有一天他会把这句话甩在斯特兰奇自大的脸上，而且不管他是出于什么原因选择这样做，托尼都会让他为此付出足够的代价。

 

*

 

史蒂芬跨出大门之后并没有直接离开这里。门在他身后关上阻断了Omega投向他的视线时，他微不可查地松了一口气。

直视着托尼的眼睛一直都很难，尤其是在对方全然清醒的时候。失去了水光和情动的遮掩，看进那双眼睛的深处就越发容易起来。那个男人有着一双与年龄不符的清澈眼睛，睫毛又卷又长，无意识地眨动的时候就像个好奇的孩童。与面对镜头或是媒体不同，在那些作为队友般合作的伊始，他总是要更加地真诚或是更有说服力一点。史蒂芬有时候会想起每每在媒体镜头里看到他的时候那双眼睛总是被各种夸张的墨镜遮住，更体现出他嚣张又迷人的花花公子做派。这副面具意外地衬他，还有他扮演的那个角色。  
   
事已至此，他也没有任何能够修正这一切的方式。这是个美妙的错误，他甚至不愿意将其称之为错误。托尼是个Omega，也许暂时还不是他的Omega，但总有一天会是的。

他对于托尼·斯塔克的Alpha这个头衔非常满意。这种莫名其妙的占有欲简直不知道从何而来。这会是Alpha和Omega之间的性吸引力吗？就因为托尼是他的第一个Omega？

史蒂芬摇头否决了自己的想法。扪心自问，当然不可能只是这么随便的理由，他也未曾对其他优秀的Omega产生过同样的想法。那些有着美丽外表，多金且学识丰富，受人敬仰，但目光狭隘败絮其中的人们，轻而易举就能被他看穿——从头发尖到脚底都写着无趣，沉浸于眼前的优渥生活无法自拔，灵魂已经和死去没有什么两样，被囚禁在空空如也的躯壳中日复一日地苟延残喘着。他看着他们，带着自己都没能察觉的不屑和同情。

托尼不一样，他如撞入冰谭中的陨石般赤忱而耀眼。史蒂芬依靠阿戈摩托之眼才得以窥见未来，而托尼仿佛是为此而生的。他自诩未来学家，事实却也当真如此。他很久以前就知道托尼，那些奖项，他的发明，斯塔克的新总裁，钢铁侠。那时候托尼并不认识他。

即使他们只是真正相识不久，史蒂芬依旧被他所吸引。这无关乎时间，时间对于他们而言并不是什么必需品。确认这些只需要几个瞬间，也许只是眼神交汇的刹那就产生了难以言状的化学反应，瞬间积累起量变而引发质变。

又是什么让他产生了这样阴暗的占有欲？  
想给他打上自己的印记，标记他。这样的想法一旦产生就像扎根般在心里盘旋，只要一点欲望的浇灌就能让它生出根系向下蔓延，不管他如何用力也再难连根拔除。史蒂芬还能够做到更多，囚禁他，把托尼带离人群放置在这个无人问津的地方，让他只看得到自己，只感受得到自己，血和泪都为他而流。这样的想法让他毛骨悚然地战栗着，最可怕的是内心深处随之产生的认同和愉悦感。

托尼的味道是如此的好，像可卡因一样粘上一点就再难以摆脱。他甚至都不愿意思考再次失去托尼的感受，即使史蒂芬从未曾真正拥有过。

他不会放手的。

 

*

 

托尼尝试过去开门，当然连把手都拧不动。窗户完全打不开，他象征性地举起一把看似很结实的椅子砸了两下，除了把自己弄得气喘吁吁以外毫无作用。

见鬼了的魔法。他注意到椅子与玻璃碰撞时空气震颤出的隐秘波纹，恨恨地把椅子丢到一边。浴袍的领口因为刚才的大幅度动作开敞着，只剩一根带子堪堪挂在腰间。托尼拢了拢衣领，决定先去找件合适的衣服穿。

整个空间不算太大，但生活设施一应俱全。他在衣帽间里找到了件T恤胡乱套了上去，运动裤稍微长了点但也还能穿。里面所有的东西都是全新的，有些连吊牌都没有摘。内衣整齐地塞在下方的小抽屉里，再下面的格子里是一打袜子。鞋柜里有各种运动鞋和皮鞋，西装和领带成套地挂在柜里，各种颜色的衬衫一字排开，还有些整齐地叠在一起，小到领带夹、胸针、袖扣等等都一应俱全。托尼越看越觉得奇怪，这里的衣服基本都是他的尺码，包括那些花哨的风格和看似普通但也基本符合他喜好的常服。这一切好像都是为他而准备的，他也想象不出斯特兰奇穿着这些的模样，那人似乎非常喜欢自己的法师装，也许他所有的衣服都是一模一样的，这就解释了对方为什么只穿那一种衣服。

他离开了衣帽间，按顺序搜寻着所有的房间，试图找到什么有用的东西。  
托尼不得不承认斯特兰奇对他该死的了解。这里没有任何电子设备，倒不是说类似冰箱微波炉这种家电，而是手机电脑这些高新的设备，除了这些普通的电器以外他甚至连一个螺丝刀都没能找到。

看来他能够在这个空房子里自由游荡是有原因的。至少就目前的观察来说，斯特兰奇的确是一个心思足够缜密的人。偌大的房间里除了厨房里小巧的餐刀银叉以外托尼几乎没发现任何有用的东西。从前的衣服都被处理掉了。还有他的反应堆，他最有利的武器也不在这里。伪装成手表的掌心炮，带有定位系统的衣扣，项圈上的小型武器，全部消失得一干二净。

时间过得又快又慢。一片沉寂之中托尼听到开门声时下意识地一个激灵，因为受惊而抬头的 时候忘记了自己还有大半缩在柜子里，脑袋咚地撞了上去。

他痛得倒抽一口气，伸手去揉撞到的地方。  
“你在搞什么鬼。”那人的声音从身后传来，一只手把他的手拉了下去，凉意蔓延开来缓解了疼痛。托尼不耐烦地撇过头去，斯特兰奇的手指在他发间穿梭着。  
“不用你多管闲事。”托尼挥开他的手，转过身面对他。法师还和离开时一样，就像他只是出去悠闲地逛了一圈。

“你究竟想做什么？”  
“原本我只是想让你和我一起对付萨诺斯。”  
斯特兰奇沉吟片刻之回答，“但后来我改主意了。”  
“你不会理解的，托尼。”他说，“没有人知道我为了守护这个世界付出过多少，我曾经死去过几万次，而现在这个数字依旧在不停叠加。”  
斯特兰奇迎上他讶异的眼神，轻声说道。  
“你一定不会知道死过那么多次是怎样的感受，对吗。但事实上你也一样。你就死在我面前，一次又一次的，在我想要救你的时候。”  
“我曾以为用我重复的死亡作为交换就能够让所有人都活下来，但你——尤其是你。”斯特兰奇叹了一口气。“你为什么不能好好地活着呢？”  
“我曾经触碰过两次杀死萨诺斯的未来。但在里面你总是和他同归于尽。那些未来里没有你，所以我舍弃了那些无用的未来。”  
“你疯了。”托尼难以置信地望着他。  
斯特兰奇否认的理所当然。  
“我没有疯。你才是那个应该冷静下来的人。”

“我选择那个萨诺斯被消灭的计划，”托尼低着头，“听着，我很感谢你的尝试，但你完全可以放弃我，这对于整个地球来说是一个完美的结局。你知道他有多么强大，所以牺牲一个人根本算不上什么，即使是钢铁侠或者托尼斯塔克。”  
“想都别想。”斯特兰奇打断了他。“我不会那样做的。”  
“听着，斯特兰奇。我很欣赏你，真的。但我们只是队友关系，不是完成标记的Alpha和Omega，你也没有义务——”

托尼尽量挑选了一些中立的词语来表述他们的关系，他试图说服斯特兰奇，但下一秒钟对方毫无预兆地抵着托尼的肩膀把他按在墙上。  
他说错话了。  
那人还带着项圈，也没有放出Alpha的信息素来压迫他，但托尼依旧感觉喘不过气来，斯特兰奇带着某种黑暗粘稠的让人难以一眼望穿的东西，带着山雨欲来的气势沉甸甸地压了过来。他眼睛里酝酿着风暴，这个时候托尼才觉察出斯特兰奇显露出来的黑暗面。虽然只是冰山一角，但确实是见惯了死亡并无数次切身体验的证明。

“如果你想要的话，我们可以完成它。”  
“不。”肩胛骨被撞的生疼，这几乎变成了一个威胁，但只有这一点他决不妥协。  
这个人已经几近疯魔了，托尼不该再激怒斯特兰奇让他失控，他甚至不确定对方盛怒之下能够做出什么样的事情来，可他就是这么做了。

永远都学不会怎么闭嘴。  
但斯特兰奇松开了他。  
“你不会在这里呆很久的，等我找到了解决萨诺斯的方法就送你回去。”斯特兰奇轻描淡写地保证道，好像萨诺斯只是一个小角色。“以及我不会在未经允许的情况下标记你，这一点你大可放心。”  
他转身准备离开，托尼的声音在他背后响起。

“如果你找不到呢？”

他的话击中了史蒂芬心中最隐秘的恐惧，这是他想都不敢想的结局，由托尼亲口说出比现实来的还要残忍几倍。史蒂芬闭了闭眼，试图将那些软弱和犹豫一扫而空。  
他们都对此心知肚明。  
“我会找到的。”他说。

几万次不够就几十万次，总有一次托尼能够活下来，他一定可以做到。不管托尼是不是自己的Omega，史蒂芬都不会放任他屈服于既定的命运。


	4. Chapter 4

4.

 

托尼总是一个人无所事事，斯特兰奇给他留足了自己呆着冷静的时间，他总是在早饭过后离开，约莫每天傍晚回来。

他的法术及其精妙，窗户外面的景色与托尼在纽约时从纽约复仇者大厦望出去的样子别无二致，而且随着时间的变化太阳会逐渐西移，直到月亮带着星星溜出来接手。如果不是每天固定的时间段总是同样的人在街道上穿梭，他几乎认不出那是仅仅是一段投影。

托尼无聊时也会站在落地窗前向下望去，在他忙着当钢铁侠的时候从来没有时间去留意那些普通人，他们的生活是怎样的呢？就像现在的他这样每天百无聊赖地休息？也许他们做着无关紧要的工作，有几个普通得不能更普通的朋友，在合适的年龄认识一些Alpha，从他们中间挑一个最顺眼的结婚，标记，生几个崽子，然后辛苦工作把孩子们养大再让他们重复自己经历过的一切。就像一个循环往复的圆。

多么无趣的、一眼就能望到尽头的人生。他们就像是机器中最不起眼又廉价的齿轮，在点蚀或磨损之后随随便便就能换一个新的来，即使被废弃也无人问津。而托尼是不可替代，独一无二的构件，被架在高处受尽了吹捧名利双收。即便如此有时候也会羡慕那些平凡的齿轮们，他们有个幸福美满的家庭，被父母疼爱着长大。托尼迟早会有精疲力竭的一天，等他再扛不起那重担的时候一定会被绞的四分五裂尸骨无存，他的人生无论怎样结束都必将不得善终。

托尼现在就像是提前过上了和谐美好的退休生活似的，凭空多出大把大把的空闲时间，像一个突然暴富的穷光蛋似的捏着从未见过的巨额钞票不知所措。他把大部分时间用来睡觉，醒了之后无聊地满屋子晃荡。此时斯特兰奇早已离开，但不论是几点桌上的早餐总是保持着热气腾腾的样子。看书可以打发时间，只是他很少能够完全看进去。音乐也可以，客厅里有Goldmund Reference II的留声机，小半面墙都是黑胶唱片的架子，托尼随手抽了几张出来，一下午时间从Kenny Dorham听到Sonny Clark，从D大调协奏曲听到悲怆交响乐，那几天他脑袋里总有乱七八糟的音符时明时暗地响，空闲的时候他都不由自主地哼哼着。

斯特兰奇大部分时间都很强硬，他决定的事情不容置疑。有时候托尼也琢磨不透对方到底在想些什么，除了他认为对方莫名其妙发神经的时候，斯特兰奇总是表现得古井无波，无欲无求。

托尼有时候甚至会觉得斯特兰奇在无形地讨好他。冰箱里少了的东西第二天就会重新补充完善，他经常吃的几种会比减少之前还要多上那么一点点，而他从来都不碰的东西会逐渐从冰箱里消失。有次餐桌上他一口未动的东西，即使斯特兰奇看上去很喜欢托尼也再未见到过它。书也是，他随手翻过的题材过不久就会凭空多出相同的类型来，他不用再看第二眼就能够发现书柜里的变化。

他对斯特兰奇这样的行为嗤之以鼻。  
   
   
*

 

即使是在同一屋檐下，他们见面的次数也不多。托尼主动躲避着斯特兰奇，对方也似乎也不在乎，反而配合着他的行为。

整个房间里只有一张大床，多数是托尼在用。没有工作可做导致他提前过上了老年人的生活，早睡早起按时作息，这么多年他从未如此健康地生活过，而他似乎没见过斯特兰奇休息的时候，在托尼睡觉时对方一般呆在书房，屋里的灯通过门缝在黑暗中框出一道长方形的金边来。

有时候托尼会半夜惊醒，心跳得飞快又沉重，连带着左臂都被震颤得有些发麻。他总想着自己还有什么事情没做完，仿佛在潜意识里这些本就是他的责任，如果他不去做的话没有人会帮他，然后就什么都完了。

多数时间他清醒过来，告诉自己那只是个梦。托尼会在黑暗里睁着眼睛直到双目发痛，然后困意席卷着把他拖入下一场梦境里。

只有一次，那是个意外。好几个梦一环接一环地套住他，赖以为生的蓝色光芒被残忍地掐灭。他慌乱地去摸胸口，那里空荡荡的，一片漆黑里只能听到自己粗重的喘息。没有，反应堆不在这里。空气全部卡在喉咙里，输送它们的管道断裂崩塌。  
   
“不……”他挣扎着，一只手按住了他。  
“你很安全。”对方说，“你的反应堆已经移除了，新的那个还在我那。”  
他瞬间清醒不少，推开斯特兰奇坐了起来。  
“你在这里做什么？”他从牙缝里挤出几个字来，头疼得要命，像一把重锤敲击着大脑，太阳穴一跳一跳地痛着，胃里拧得发紧。  
“你做噩梦了。”斯特兰奇平铺直叙着，没有那些Alpha高高在上的同情和可怜，但混合在难堪的现实之中依旧让他觉得恶心。

他讨厌自己流露出脆弱Omega的模样，那是他用尽全力想要改变的事实。从小开始托尼就不停地在努力地证明自己，试图告诉霍华德他是一个合格的继承人，他想要表现得聪明一点，只是霍华德永远都觉得他做的还不够好。但当时一切都还好的多——与十岁之前相比，他也曾经拥有过美好的童年。直到十岁他分化成一个Omega之后，一切都不一样了。

斯塔克家族从未出现过一个Omega继承人。那几个月霍华德经常酗酒，躲在家里喝得酩酊大醉，那个时候托尼就躲在门后，拖着因为分化而低烧着的身体昏昏沉沉地听父母的谈话，即使隔着一扇门霍华德语气中冰冷的失望带来的寒意让他害怕地抱着膝盖缩在墙角瑟瑟发抖，最后还是老管家贾维斯把他送回了卧室。那几天他大病了一场，即使是在梦中霍华德都没像往常那样亲吻过他的额头。

他的Omega性别是一切痛苦的根源。霍华德对他的要求越来越严格，远远超出他所能做到的程度。他逼着托尼装作一个Alpha,做那些Alpha都不一定能做到的事情，用项圈和抑制剂隐藏起真正的性别。

“永远别忘记你是个Omega。”这是记忆里霍华德对他最常说的话。他一直不得不违背内心扮演Alpha的角色，那样的面具托尼戴了几十年，把它当做是自己的第二张脸，几乎完美地与他融为一体，连他几乎都要相信那就是他本来的模样。把自己当做一个Alpha让他觉得安全，可斯特兰奇一次又一次地扯下托尼的面具，让他的丑陋滴着血暴露在空气里，而那人却像是面镜子，明晃晃地反衬出托尼隐藏在基因中的令人作呕的丑陋来。  
   
他会在暗地里嘲笑自己吗——看上去无坚不摧的钢铁侠，其实只是个被本能驱使的淫荡Omega，会在发情期的时候扭着屁股向囚禁他的人求欢，只需要一点Alpha的信息素就能让他后面完全湿透，像个婊子一样渴望着，对欲望低下高傲的头颅。  
   
愤怒，羞耻，无力感绞着他，所有他痛恨的情绪都在瞬间迸发出来，冰冷的火焰灼烤着每一根神经，烈焰与风暴同时席卷过身体。托尼握紧了拳头依旧止不住发抖，左臂抖的尤为明显，他用右手狠狠地掐住小臂带起一阵疼痛。  
   
他的不对劲几乎明显到立刻就被对方发现，斯特兰奇又一次想要伸手。  
托尼的声音极轻，压抑着从喉咙里挤出一个字来。  
“滚。”  
   
斯特兰奇僵了片刻，收回手去。  
“在快波睡眠的过程中，血糖过低会导致大脑能量供应不足，蛋白质合成受阻，使快波睡眠时间延长，神经兴奋性增高从而导致噩梦。碳水化合物食物能纠正低血糖。”他低声说道，把一个不知道打哪里来的杯子摆到了床头柜上。“你可以喝一杯加糖的牛奶，对于睡眠有所帮助。”  
   
也许马克杯与床头柜轻碰的声音对于托尼而言就像是一个等待已久的信号，一列火车隆隆地碾压过紧绷的神经，身体就反射性地动了起来。托尼抓起杯子看都没看就朝着斯特兰奇站着的地方砸了过去。  
   
杯子撞在什么上沉闷地一响，连带着那些液体一起，然后在空荡荡的地毯上滚了几圈，停下了。

空气里是死沉死沉的寂静。  
   
托尼完全清醒了。指尖还有杯壁上徒留的热度，没有让他感觉到温暖反而深深地刺痛了他。他猛地抬头看向斯特兰奇，对方还站在那里。窗外的月光微弱地照进来，虽然看不清对方的表情，但那双眼睛依旧是明亮的蓝，正安静地注视着他。  
   
“……我”托尼张了张嘴却不知道该说些什么，只是堪堪地起了一个空荡荡的头。僵持片刻之后还是斯特兰奇先开了口。  
   
“冷静下来了就把它喝了。”他说。

又一个杯子悄无声息地出现在床头柜上，斯特兰奇抬手抹了一把溅到脸上的液体，弯腰捡起了地上的杯子，转身离开了。直到门被轻声关上把这里划分为两个空间为止，托尼张着嘴，却还是没能把那句抱歉说出口。  
   
   
*

 

那件事让史蒂芬彻底地感受到托尼的敌意，对他而言并没有什么实质性的变化，只是在循环内呆的时间更久了。

区分两个托尼再容易不过，和他一起战斗的托尼会放心地把后背交给他，而他的托尼会在他靠近时全身紧绷；不属于他的托尼会叫他“史蒂芬”或者是“doctor”,他的托尼只叫过两次“斯特兰奇”更多的是沉默；那个对未来毫不知情的托尼望着他的时候脸上总是带着笑意，他的托尼会在看见他的时候收回所有友善的表情；即使他上一秒脸上还有笑容，那笑容也像被暂停了似的戛然而止。

自那天晚上之后托尼再看见他时总是格外地变扭，像往常一样闭紧嘴巴什么话都不说也不看他，但对不起三个大字就明晃晃地写在脸上，看得他有点想笑。

他真想和对方说你不用感到愧疚，这是我应得的。这与我对你做过的事情相比而言根本算不了什么，即使再过分都是你应该享有的权利。但托尼就是这样一个嘴硬心软的好人，他固执地遵循着自己的道德准则。他会给史蒂芬量刑，但也不会因为他是个有罪之人就肆意践踏他的尊严。

打开那个奇点是他最后悔也最不后悔的一件事，如果不是因为他的自私那他们就不会有如此频繁的接触，至少在他最为困难的时期里因为有了托尼的陪伴而变得更加容易起来。  
   
   
*

 

“在想什么？”托尼走到他身边。  
“没什么。”史蒂芬转过头看向他，他顺势在旁边坐了下来。史蒂芬没话找话地问对方，“你觉得我们会赢吗？”  
“为什么不呢？”托尼反问。  
“我不知道。”史蒂芬重新看向远方，触目都是沙尘，裸露在外的岩石和废弃的钢铁。没有绿色、没有生命、没有希望。这是一颗已经死去的星球，而他们是这颗星球上注定死去的人。他看不见胜利的曙光。  
“会好的，doctor。黑夜无论怎样悠长，白昼总会到来。我坚信这一点。”  
“我不知道你还看莎士比亚。”  
“托尼·斯塔克无所不知。”托尼嘚瑟地笑着。史蒂芬恍惚想起他的托尼从来没有这样肆意地笑过。他折断了鹰的翅膀，将他送进白玉打造的笼子里，在他脚上拴上金链子，给他最鲜美的肉和最香醇的酒，但那样的雄鹰也不再是雄鹰了。他只是一只受伤的漂亮的鸟，在对蓝天的渴望中郁郁寡欢地死去。不，他不会那样对待托尼的。他要快些、再快些，然后把托尼送回他的天空去。

“你看起来不太好。”  
史蒂芬怔了一下，似乎像是被戳破了最隐蔽的心事。“没什么。”  
托尼若有所思地看了他一眼。“我心情不好的时候喜欢吃甜甜圈。”  
“什么？”史蒂芬没反应过来他的意思。  
“甜食。我不知道你喜欢什么，但我通常吃甜甜圈，还喜欢一种蓝白罐子的喷射奶油，可以直接喷在蛋糕上的那种。差不多就是你们医生说的多巴胺会促进愉悦产生巴拉巴拉的那一套。”托尼解释道，看着史蒂芬不赞同的表情翻了个白眼比出停止的手势，“不管你在想什么，别对我的方式说教。适量甜食的摄入对人体有益。说真的你们法师难道也过着苦行僧的修行生活吗？你们被允许吃肉吗？对了我一直很好奇法师可以有性生活吗还是……”

史蒂芬听着他越说越离谱，无奈地打断了他。“我们当然可以有性生活，托尼。法师又不是和尚，以及——”他盯着托尼的眼睛，舌尖轻舔过有些干裂的唇瓣，“我当然可以吃肉。”

托尼呆了一下，本来就大的眼睛瞪得更大了，没过多久他就不受控制地大笑出声。“天哪……哦天哪……我的老天爷……”他笑得前仰后合，手搭在史蒂芬的肩膀上撑着自己，好一会儿才平静了一点好空出手来去擦眼角笑出来的泪花。

“你……认真的？史蒂芬？”他脸上仍然留着笑意的余波，“你在和我调情？和一个Alpha？我看不出来你居然是个Omega。”  
史蒂芬等他笑够了才继续说道，“我是一个Alpha，但我不介意和一个Alpha约会。”  
“你是同性恋？”托尼好奇地问道。  
“不。”史蒂芬摇头，“但如果是你的话，什么性别都无所谓。”  
“话说的不错，doctor，但是喜欢我的人多了去了，你得排号。”托尼挑衅地看向史蒂芬，但眼里残留的笑意出卖了他。  
“好啊，”他毫不犹豫地点头，“如果我邀请你去约会的话，你想做些什么？”  
“这个嘛……虽然我不一定会同意你的请求，但我喜欢随便在公园里走走，吃点热狗或者是汉堡什么的。”  
“我以为你是那种穿着西装坐在米其林三星里的类型。”  
“大错特错。”托尼耸了耸肩，“实际上我喜欢中央公园夹着酸黄瓜和蜂蜜芥末酱的热狗，还有汉堡——我大难不死的第一件事就是吃一个汉堡庆祝一下——简直是人间美味。说真的，哪个美国人能够拒绝汉堡呢。”  
“等我们大难不死之后，我请你。”  
托尼看了看史蒂芬，还是没有拒绝他的提议。  
“好啊。”他说。

但史蒂芬心知肚明，这是一个多么难以实现的约定。

 

*

 

有时候史蒂芬甚至有幸吻过他。那双眼睛里带着的信任太过于美好，是他从未体验过的。他们还没有弄清楚这个吻意味着什么，即使那只是一种欣赏、一种肾上腺素飙升带来的渴望，无论什么都好过一个恨着他的托尼·斯塔克。

可那些美好转瞬即逝，他轻吻过的嘴唇最终还是像被寒冬摧残过的花朵一样凋零破碎，因为失血过多而苍白枯萎。

他一点都不想提这个。

 

*

 

斯特兰奇的疲惫日益可见，仿佛他正在被透支似的。倒不是说他有什么黑眼圈，也和他鬓角的白发毫无关系。就是……由内而外透出的死气和疲态，只剩一条脊梁艰难地支撑着整具身体。托尼不得不承认他曾经见过同样的神情，在索科维亚之后，协议之中，泰坦星之前。他偶尔会在镜子里看到这样的自己，是多少化妆品都掩饰不了的颓态。当时他整夜整夜地睡不好觉，各种烂摊子需要有人处理。有些事是他的错，有些是……理念不同所导致的分歧，还有私人情感乱七糟地纠缠在一起，是非曲折再难抽丝剥茧地分辨。或许没有谁对谁错，只是无论怎么逃避还是终须面对现实，那份责任摆在那里让托尼别无选择。

但他又有什么好说的呢？他和斯特兰奇的关系甚至还比不上当初那些人，他们给过他信任又悄声无息的离开。相比之下托尼更适合一个人安静的呆着而不是多管闲事，即使斯特兰奇在坚持的某些事可能是正确的。

于是一切照旧，最近他爱上了看电影，沉溺于屏幕中虚假的悲欢离合。他看了全套的哈利波特，复习了一次星际穿越和黑衣人，对洛丽塔以及吸血鬼和人类的爱情不屑一顾，而斯特兰奇就像他保证的那样与他井水不犯河水。

现在的生活闲适得让托尼有些奇怪地满足，啃着爆米花看电影或者听听唱片，除了不能出去以及不能发明些什么新东西以外没有什么不好的。他还开始随手画点什么东西，一开始只是画些新的马克系列概念图，后来因为太过无趣而最终作罢，然后托尼开始画电影里的女主角，宠物狗，还有魔幻主义的古堡，宫廷服饰上的花纹，看到什么就画什么，也算是给自己找了个新的乐子。原来他不止能够画些写实的机械构件还能画点其他的东西，至少形状和神态还是蛮像的。

于是托尼每天自娱自乐着肆意快活，他以为自己正在放下那些沉重的片段，但是没有，潜意识告诉他无论外表装得再怎么像也无法欺骗自己的内心，恐惧依旧存在只是被他埋藏的更深而已，迟早还是有破土而出的一天。

梦总是不可理喻，队长举起盾牌砸下来的时候托尼下意识护住了脖颈，但对方的真正目标是他的反应堆。这其实无关紧要，他已经从身体里摘除了那颗蓝色的心脏，现在它只是盔甲的动力源而而已，它的损坏除了使盔甲变成无用的金属壳子以外对他毫无影响。托尼知道这个，但依旧感觉到不存在的弹片顺着血液流动，它们在胸腔的血肉里翻滚着，带着死亡的讯号奔向心脏。血管战栗地紧缩使疼痛尤为明显，他伸手抓挠着胸口的皮肤想要把它们挖出来，那只是徒劳的挣扎。斯坦就在这时出现在他前面，他露出丑恶的嘴脸朝动弹不得的托尼伸出手来，那个曾经被他像父亲一样尊敬过的男人随随便便地就扯出了他的反应堆。

他会死的。托尼掀开被子扯开领口，没有反应堆让他呼吸困难脑袋发晕，他必须确保它真的在那。蓝色的发着光的心脏，如果没有那个他就会抽搐着痛苦地死去——

但它在那，柔软的，蓝盈盈地亮着。

托尼停下了所有不可理喻的动作，伸出手指触向那团光晕，他轻轻地、一寸一寸地移动着手指，生怕太粗鲁的动作撞散了它，终于缓慢挨上了它的边缘。

——那是一只蓝色的蝴蝶。  
它顺着他的触碰优雅地振翅，摇晃着触角落于他指尖。托尼抬起手凑近了一点便于观察，它有三对足，弯曲成稳定的形状，触须细长端部稍粗些。它安静地与托尼对视着，在他抬手的时候飞了起来绕着他打转，那些星星点点蓝色的光斑随着它飞舞的弧线散落在空气里。

“你想让我出去？”托尼轻声问道。蝴蝶转着圈飞向门口，于是他下了床跟着它来到了厨房。它落在冰箱上，在黑暗里稳定地亮着。

托尼拉开冰箱，杂七杂八的东西塞得满满当当，大多都是他喜欢的。他抽出罐装奶油，懒得拿甜甜圈就直接晃了晃拧开盖子喷了满嘴，说来奇怪，平时刚好的味道此时却好像不能让他满足。他犹豫着看了一眼甜甜圈和蛋糕，还是合上冰箱，鬼使神差地给自己冲了一杯热牛奶，加糖的那种。厨房里漆黑一片，只有他和一只会发光的蝴蝶。托尼就直接盘腿坐在地上有一搭没一搭地喝着牛奶，像他记忆里一样难喝的要命，可他还是喝到见底为止。

他站了起来，长时间地坐着压得腿有些发麻，蝴蝶只是安静地扇着翅膀等待着。他冲干净杯子又把它放回了架子上。擦了擦手，朝着那个仍然亮着光的方向走去。

 

*

 

“你需要休息。”托尼不怎么客气地推开门，双手抱胸靠在门框上。门在他开口之前就撞上了墙面，咚的一声巨响回荡在空气里。那人被惊了一下，从书桌上乱七八糟的典籍里抬起头来，迷惑于他兴师问罪的诡异态度。

托尼感到一阵烦躁。“别让我重复第二遍。”  
“我……不需要休息。”斯特兰奇说着，声音有些奇怪。  
“你只不过是一个会魔法的普通人而已，我认识的神都需要休息，睡眠，或者别的什么。”他不耐烦地说。  
斯特兰奇似乎依旧茫然着。  
“如果你的法术垃圾到变不出一张床来，那边有一张对我来说过于宽敞的。”话音落地之后托尼开始后悔，就像是刚才喝了杯牛奶那样懊恼自己像个矫情的Omega一样多管闲事。  
“如果你把自己搞死了我也会烂在这个鬼地方。”他用这句话作为结束语，再没看斯特兰奇一眼就转身离开了。

只有椅子拖动的声音在他背后沉闷地响起，而蓝色蝴蝶在他前方欢快地扇着翅膀。  
   
 


	5. Chapter 5

5.

 

那天晚上托尼一夜无梦，后来这就莫名其妙地变成了一种日常生活的习惯。自从开始休息之后斯特兰奇看上去精神了一些，起码不是那种活死人的样子了。

第二天的时候斯特兰奇给了他一个新的项圈，当然不会是他失踪已久的那个。摸着像一种动物的皮，质地光滑，坚硬且柔软。

“什么意思？”托尼用下巴点了点对方手里的项圈，并没有伸手去接，他难以不去在意它看上去和斯特兰奇脖子上的如出一辙。  
“你需要收敛一下你的味道。” 斯特兰奇说，似乎注意到托尼扫向他脖子的眼神，“圣所只有这种类型的，上面有保护魔咒。”

托尼最后还是带上了，他也不喜欢在斯特兰奇面前裸露着腺体，只是他还是更喜欢自己做的纳米项圈，这个总让他觉得脖子很奇怪，而且时不时地想要用手去扯一下。

说起来有点可笑，作为一个前花花公子，托尼还是在这种情况下第一次和其他人同床共枕那么多次。

鉴于目前的半囚禁所导致的同居关系，无论怎样定义都不会让他们的生活更加容易起来。平静的表面下暗藏着汹涌澎湃。博弈、互相试探，但最近他们确实开始有一些简短的对话了，这简直是一个历史性的进程。不然的话托尼就得和电视、书、他的画、还有镜子里面的他自己讲话，即使是他工作的时候喜欢自言自语也没有任何帮助。此时他开始无比怀念星期五以及——停下吧，思念他已经失去的东西并不会对他此刻的心情有所帮助。

托尼真怀疑生活一直憎恨着他，要不为什么总是他这么倒霉？

斯特兰奇在他本人可能还未知情的时候就已经占据了他的正常生活时间，特别是在他最近开始避无可避地出现在托尼的视线范围内之后，如果想要不看到他那张令人生厌的脸的话托尼可能需要把自己打包传送到另一个时空里去，如果他能做到的话。只希望另一个时空能够没有这个该死的法师，或者那个法师不是这样的疯子，阿门。仅仅为此上帝已经多了一个虔诚的新教徒了，这说明托尼距离被斯特兰奇潜移默化地逼疯已经为时不远。特别是他在一大早就不得不直面斯特兰奇的时候，他都想问问自己那天是不是脑子进水了才会提出这样的建议。

斯特兰奇醒得很早，一般来说总会在托尼清醒之前离开。但那天不知为何打破了惯例。那时托尼正处于半清醒与清醒之间，对于这样毫无防备展现在他面前的景象有一瞬间地怔忪，于是此时他又反射性地开始后悔。他喝酒了吗？那天莫名其妙的决定甚至比喝过酒之后还要糟糕。

他甚至怀疑那是一个更为隐蔽的魔咒，给自己添加了同情或是心软的类似功能，也许这就能解释托尼为什么会像一个刚被标记过渴求依附的Omega，光是想到这些就让他生理性地恶心。

斯特兰奇的头发有几缕不听话地散在前额上，他现在的样子和托尼刚认识他时没有什么不同，仿佛他还是那个一切以宝石为重的正直法师。究竟发生了什么？这是托尼怎么都想不通的，但比这些更加令他在意的是——法师的双手。

从手背看去，他的每一根手指上都有自上往下贯穿的深刻疤痕。斯特兰奇原本大约有一双可以用来弹钢琴的好手，只是现在他的十指依旧修长却摆脱不了轻微的扭曲，像是被无知孩童打碎又胡乱粘贴过的一双手，让人惋惜。如果他原本是一个外科医生，那么一双发颤而不灵敏的手是不会对他的工作有所帮助的。托尼曾见过他用刀叉的时候双手不可控地细微颤抖，那依旧是未愈合的陈年旧伤。

看来魔法并不是万能的，至少对于他的手毫无办法。一会儿之后托尼意识到自己在对着斯特兰奇旧伤未愈的双手发呆，他把这归结为自己没睡醒的后遗症，于是翻了个身继续睡了。

如果抛开他们眼下古怪的局面不谈，斯特兰奇也勉强称得上是一个能谈得来的人。那些关于托尼和他Omega性别的话题依旧相当地敏感，即使他们都明白隐藏矛盾不代表它们并不存在，但没有人率先打破这难得的微妙和平。有时他们会就一个话题简短地聊上几句，无论是谁都能够很快跟上另外一个人的思路。斯特兰奇不是那种不学无术的草包，他明显受过良好的教育，头脑聪慧，思维缜密，而且曾经有过一段养尊处优的上流社会生活。这一切很有可能是在他的手受伤之前，斯特兰奇简单地提到过一场车祸，从此以后他失去了引以为傲的双手，被迫选择了另外一条道路。

托尼不得不承认他对于斯特兰奇有些混合着敬意与厌恶的奇怪感情，如果他们没有以这种难堪的方式作为开始说不定此时他们甚至可以成为朋友。这样的想法极其危险，有一个念头在托尼心中隐隐不安地扩大，像是敲响了警钟。托尼自检了一下他对于斯特兰奇的看法。无论对方有没有感受到，但他依旧无法欺骗自己。

他确实很在意对方的一举一动。虽然斯特兰奇关系着托尼是否能够回到他原本的生活里去，人类是否能够找出战胜萨诺斯的方式，但……这依旧是多余的。现在的他们并不是什么朋友，只是维持着和平假象的、因为某些必要原因而不会选择在睡梦里把对方弄死的两个人而已。他捏了捏眉心，翻过用来涂鸦的纸写下了斯德哥尔摩综合征的特征。

1.人质必须有真正感到绑匪威胁到自己的生命。  
2.人质在遭挟持过程中必须体认出绑匪可能略施小惠的举动。  
3.人质必须与所有其他观点隔离，通常得不到外界的信息。  
4.人质必须相信，要脱逃是不可能的。

托尼盯着它们看了一会儿，动手划去了第一条，犹豫了一会儿又划去了第四条，他安静的看了一会儿剩下的两条。这是斯特兰奇的阴谋吗？企图通过斯德哥尔摩综合征控制他？据他所知斯特兰奇原本是个神经外科医生，那他对于心理学又涉猎多少呢？但这样的做法未免也太过不专业了，不像是一个有预谋的医生妄图实现的计划，换做是任何一个绑架者都会比他做得更好。而他们除了在托尼发情期时外也没有任何关于性的亲密行为，即使是躺在同一张床上中间似乎都有无形的界限。斯特兰奇还会在托尼不注意的时候用一种复杂的眼光注视着他，就好像托尼不是一个习惯于被视线锁定的焦点，就好像他会对另一道目光毫无察觉似的。

斯特兰奇应该没想通过这种方式来控制他。

托尼对于感情上的事情了解的并不清楚。他觉得自己是个完美的Alpha，可发情期的到来总是一次次地撕开他伪装的表象；他也不是普通意义上的Omega，早在很久以前他就放弃了那样的生活。他只是一个性别认知已经严重到一定程度的异类，再没有办法产生正常的感情。所以无论斯特兰奇想要从他身上得到什么都注定不会成功。

托尼把这张纸揉成了一个团丢到了垃圾桶里。

 

*

 

那只是无数循环中的某次，一场普通的战斗。史蒂芬感受着火焰舔噬过他的皮肤，带着神经末端炸裂般的疼痛。他能闻到衣料烧焦的糊味，附着在上面的魔法已经失去作用了，但他没有时间也没有精力去重新布置一次。又是一次不成功的尝试，眼看着就要结束了。这次活下来的人只剩他和托尼，但他们已经是强弩之末。史蒂芬挡在前方，在萨诺斯接下来的攻击之中艰难躲避，没有人预料到此时一个东西会毫无阻拦地从他的胸前掉落出去，落在地上蓝盈盈的发着光。

史蒂芬瞳孔紧缩，甚至没有顾得上躲避就想伸手去捡。萨诺斯当然没有放过这个绝佳的时机，直接将他击倒在地。史蒂芬呕出一口血来，他瘫倒在地上，指尖距离反应堆只有几英寸的距离，但此时他连挪动一根手指的能力都没有，也没法把它遮蔽起来。史蒂芬绝望地看着它在空气中化成蓝色的荧光，被风吹散在泰坦星上。但还远远不止于此，下一秒，托尼身上的盔甲在他的注视下逐渐消散，对方被毫无保留地暴露在萨诺斯面前，巨人毫不留情地单手握住他的脖颈将他提了起来。

“真有趣。”萨诺斯说道。低头看着手中不停挣扎的托尼，他正试图用手去掰开脖子上的钳制，只是失去了盔甲，他作为一个普通人所拥有的力气根本无法撼动对方。  
萨诺斯在他真的窒息之前松开了他，任由托尼像滩烂泥一样软倒在地，猛烈地咳嗽着。

“你的朋友，他藏着一件你不知道的东西，导致了你的失败。”萨诺斯居高临下地看着他，然后蹲了下来，轻而易举地迫使托尼仰视着他。“而你，斯塔克，你本该是地球上最聪明的人类。你不应该这样轻信于他，这个无耻的骗子。一个时间线上的两样东西是无法共存的。他明显对你的武器做了什么手脚。”

“这……咳咳，不用你来替我操心。”托尼的声音嘶哑，埋藏着深重的恨意。史蒂芬筋疲力尽地倒在地上，但依旧因为对方声音里的情绪而打了个冷战。他多么希望那恨意不是针对他的，这本来如此简单，但在此时却沉重的让人难以确定。托尼没有向他的方向看过来。

“可怜的小家伙，”萨诺斯带着惺惺作态的同情，“人类总是弱小又太过于轻信，所以才会这么容易受到伤害。”  
“是吗。”托尼垂着头轻声说道，一副失去力气的模样。下一秒，他的手在颈上一抹，一把匕首出现在手中，他握着它刺进萨诺斯的皮肤里。

成功了吗？匕首继续向前推刺，但因为手腕被捏住的疼痛而被迫停下。那是骨头碎裂的声音，托尼只感受到了一阵剧痛，他的腕骨尽碎，勉强压抑住惨叫就再也没法握住那匕首了。萨诺斯脸上早已维持不住脸上虚假的笑容，匕首有部分没入了他的身体里去，被他捏住尾端拔了出来，刀尖上带着他的血。

“你让我流血了。”他说，带着惊讶与难以置信的愤怒。  
“原来怪物的血也是红色的。”托尼的额头上布满冷汗，却还是一如既往地嘲笑着对方。  
暴怒的萨诺斯将他按在地上，用原本是他项圈的匕首刺穿了托尼的胸膛。

——不！！

托尼还想阻止他的动作，可他只剩一只手了，又能做得了什么呢？背后再退无可退，史蒂芬眼睁睁地看着托尼死在他引以为傲的武器下，锋利的匕首一寸寸地压进皮肉里去，血涌了出来。托尼因为这被拖长的痛苦而颤抖着，很快就不再动弹了。

只剩下那双眼睛空洞地大张着，他在临死之前抽空向史蒂芬投来一瞥，那一眼像是质问又像是疑惑的茫然，但它们都不是。托尼的嘴唇微微蠕动，他说，走。

他的最后一句话依旧不计前嫌地想要护着他。  
这一定是一个噩梦吧？史蒂芬躺在地上捂着隐隐作痛的胸口。即使是噩梦也太过疼痛了。他亲眼看着托尼死去过无数次，但只有这一次，仅仅是这一次——是他导致了托尼的死亡。

为什么不责骂我？说我是个骗子，是个出卖朋友的小人，为什么还要让我苟延残喘地活着？史蒂芬几乎要被愧疚烧毁了，他觉得自己无法呼吸，但他的胸腔仍然在顽强地起伏着，他在地上翻滚着想要减轻那如影随形的疼痛，甚至希望自己就此死去。胃里烧灼的滚烫让他几欲呕吐，手指也不再属于自己，但即便如此，他也没能流出眼泪来。  
一滴都没有。

 

*

 

史蒂芬对于那个梦耿耿于怀。  
托尼的反应堆被他用魔法隐蔽在那座他们共同生活的房子里，出于种种顾虑他一直在这里保留着它。但这个梦让他有种非常不舒服的感觉。法师不常做梦，作为时间宝石的守护者，他的梦有时候并不是空穴来风的，它同样可能具有窥视或者是预知的作用。这很有可能是一个警告。虽然也有可能不是，但是他并不想贸然去尝试这种风险。

于是在另一个他们用过餐的早上，阳光懒洋洋地晒着他们，史蒂芬用餐巾抹了抹嘴又放下，没有像往常一样马上准备离开，而是继续端坐在原地犹豫着怎么开口才能显得更像是友好而非施舍。

他沉默的时间久了点，反常到托尼忍不住从餐盘里抬眼望他。

“发生什么事了？”他含糊地问道，语气和平。昨晚高质量的睡眠以及一份合胃口的早餐明显让他心情很好。“为什么你一副吃坏肚子的表情？”  
史蒂芬无视他的玩笑，悄悄地吸了一口气将手里紧握着的东西放到了餐桌中央。  
托尼的眼睛随着他的动作逐渐瞪大。  
“我认为有必要把你的东西还给你了。”他说。  
但是托尼并没有直接伸手去拿回他的反应堆，他挑起眉毛的望向史蒂芬，“这是你要送我回去的意思吗？”  
“并不。”挫败感让史蒂芬微微地垂下头来，“我还没有找到解决萨诺斯的方法。”

托尼在心里订正道，是解决萨诺斯的同时又保住他小命的方法。当然他没有把这句话说出来，很奇怪，关于他注定会死去这件事另一个人好像比他更不愿意面对。即使托尼认为这样做毫无必要，但因为这件事他们已经争吵过无数次，每次都以托尼被迫示弱而告终。他承认作为一个普通人在没有武器的情况下自己确实敌不过一个还算强大的法师，所以托尼放弃再纠正这个错误。对方的目地如此明显，并且不会因为他的意志有所转移——即使这是见了鬼的他的性命，就目前而言也由不得他来做主。

史蒂芬在他的胡思乱想中继续说了下去。  
“你也许需要武器，即使你现在正处于我的保护之中。”  
“即使你这么强调，”托尼耸耸肩，“我最多只能把它称之为变相囚禁。”  
“我只在意结果而非过程。”  
好极了。有无数次托尼想要心平气和地和这个人谈谈，但他总能恰到好处地挑起自己的怒火。

“哦，是吗？”他把手里的叉子不怎么温柔地丢到桌子上去，它们相撞时发出刺耳的动静。“如果我们在讨论的不是我本人的自由的话，我说不定会同意你的观点。”  
史蒂芬像是没感受到他的愤怒般点头赞同道：“你当然会同意，因为我们原本就是同一类人。我知道你在想什么。”  
“就这样？也许我们最近简短的谈话或者是其他的什么让你自以为很了解我，”托尼冷笑出声，“但事实是——我们不是同一类人，斯特兰奇。我不会通过这种方式去‘保护’什么人，即使我在乎他的安危。”  
“你当然不会。”史蒂芬将双手的指尖分开相抵，堆成一个塔型。他的十指还是会颤抖，这样的活动成了他最近的乐趣，用来使它们保持稳定。“你只会通过挡在他们面前而干涉这一结果的产生，用死亡来逃避被丢下的命运。”

哦，瞧啊，正中红心，多么托尼·斯塔克的作风。斯特兰奇用言语处处紧逼，现在他退无可退，因为对方的话而气得的发抖。

“你有什么资格评判我的方式？”他咬着牙怒吼。  
史蒂芬反而低声笑了起来，指尖堆成的塔因为抖动得过于剧烈而崩塌溃散，即使是将手指收拢成拳头的刺痛也无法停止那样的颤抖。  
“我有什么资格？”他反问道，眼睛里黑漆漆的一片，“因为我每次都是被你保护的那一个。因为死在我面前的总是你。”  
“我是你的方式的受益者啊，托尼。”  
托尼愣住了，像是在极夜里被冷水兜头浇下般凝固在那里，满腔怒火消影无踪，寒冷顺着缝隙侵入骨髓深处里去。  
“你救了我，无限次循环里，那么多次，每一次。”  
“我甚至希望我能先你一步而死去，可你从未给过我选择的机会。”

史蒂芬站了起来，托尼下意识地后退，背部紧贴在椅子上。  
“别担心，我依旧会履行我的承诺，但不会改变我的方式，无论多久。”  
他居高临下地望着托尼。  
“你知道作为幸存者是什么感受，如果非要怪的话，就怪当初是你先不顾一切地保护我吧。”史蒂芬迎着托尼的眼睛，笑意没有达到眼底。他转身离去，把震惊的托尼丢在身后，为自己的失言而懊恼。

托尼总是用三言两语就能让他失去理智，可他在和一个什么都不知道的人计较什么呢？  
史蒂芬叹着气重新为房间构筑了更加稳固而强大的保护罩，咒语稳定地交织在一起，环环相扣，只要有一点异动他就可以感受到。

即使托尼什么都不记得，这一次我一定能保护好他。在一片空荡之中，史蒂芬更像是在对自己承诺。


	6. Chapter 6

6.

 

“Friday？”熟悉的界面出现在眼前，托尼叫着他许久未见的AI。  
“好久不见，boss，”Friday的声音如约而至，托尼简直不知道自己有多想念这个。他露出一个真心实意的笑容。  
“初步判定您的身体状况良好，boss。基于上一次扫描的状况而言。”  
“别让我扫兴Friday，我们有多久没见了？”  
“我猜测这里的时间并不能够按照普通的度量值来计算，但根据系统关停时间而言，应该有二十九天零五个小时四十八分。”

托尼有一瞬间的恍惚。  
他与斯特兰奇待在一起差不多有一个月了。时间在无形中流逝地更快且悄无声息。长时间的孤立使他对于时间的敏感度有所下降。他去翻墙上的日历，被他画了红圈的日期一排排的密密麻麻，差一天就一个月整了，从五月二十五日开始直到今天，这些都是托尼待在这里的时间。

 

出乎意料的，这一个月并没有他想象之中的难以忍耐，这是……难得清闲又轻松的一段时光。自从成为钢铁侠之后他的生活就进入了一个全新的阶段，不停地忙碌着对付层出不穷的乱子，好像他的生命就离不开这些麻烦。

背叛者，仇人，恐怖分子，外星人，自己制造出来的怪物。这些人被他击溃又重复着到来，一切始终没有结束。他看不见终点，所有的故事都是像循环那样没有镜头。每当他解决了一个问题之后就会被命运告知这只是一个小小的节点，比起后面的事情根本算不了什么。他们不停地接踵而至，托尼被迫用尽全力极速前行，因为他不会想要知道失败是什么滋味。关乎生命和失去，眼睁睁地看着他已经预料到的结局朝着既定的方向发展却无力阻止。为什么死去的人不是自己呢？

所以被斯特兰奇下了死亡通知并不是什么出人意料的事情——如果真的起作用的话，这甚至不失为一种解脱。只是最为困难的是那人对此的态度。除了源自于Alpha本能的、莫名其妙的占有欲以外，斯特兰奇对失败的接受程度也不大好。但这不是童话故事，只是靠着爱与希望就能够走向旅途的终点，所以需要有人来给他上一课了，权衡利弊，两权相害取其轻，多么简单的答案。

托尼此刻并没有话语权，因为他还不够强大——在此刻，在此地。这也正是斯特兰奇能够放心把盔甲还给他的缘故，他能够击败外星人却无法对抗一个准备周全的强大法师。

“Friday，你能分析这里的能量分布吗？”  
“正在处理。检测到不明能量波动，接近17-25-36号测试结果，与17-25-37号测试结果有类似波段。”  
17-25-36以及17-25-37号分别是针对洛基以及旺达的数据模拟建模分析，他准备旺达那份的时候心怀愧疚。

当然这件事没有除了托尼以外的人知道，尤其是队长。想想他会怎么说——“你需要相信你的队友，而不是防备身边的每一个人。”他会用那样略带失望的神情看着他。从始至终他们就像是完全相反的两个人，理念、观点，这就是他们的不同。

托尼怪不得他。队长确实是个正直的老好人，眼中非黑即白容不下沙子，说不定美国队长连灵魂都是红白蓝三色的。如果再次回想当天的事情队长确实应该阻止他伤害巴恩斯，托尼被血仇冲昏了头脑——即使霍华德再未像小时候那样爱他，那依旧是他无辜的父母。而巴恩斯，他只是一件杀人工具而远非凶手，被九头蛇摧毁了人格强制作为凶器，这一切怎么也怪不到另一个受害者头上去。

但一切来得猝不及防，泽莫不愧是玩弄人心的大师，他也成功完成了九头蛇都未尽的壮举——信任的桥梁岌岌可危，高楼在舆论和自身的脆弱之下覆窟倾巢只是时间问题。

托尼去西伯利亚的时候只是想着一切还有挽回的余地，却没想到收获了这样的一份大礼。这不仅仅是队长的错，他理解。只是托尼以为他们也算得上是朋友，事实证明他还是过高地估计了自己的位置。他本以为……算了。

也许像托尼这样的人就不配得到过多的友谊，这条路注定是他孤身前行，比起失望不如从开始就别去奢望。  
一个人又怎样呢？至少现在他还有Friday在。

“新建任务。我们需要分析这里的环境。在17-25-36号以及17-25-37号的基础上进行推演，寻找出防御薄弱的地方。”  
“好的，boss。”

 

*

 

寻找斯特兰奇魔法屏障的漏洞一事并没有想象中的简单，即使是基于之前对魔法的研究也依旧进展缓慢。这里并没有电脑，只靠着MK50搭载的部分系统运算速度相当不尽人意。托尼腾空了一个小杂物间作为工作的地方，幸运的是MK50的纳米构成让盔甲性能提高了不少，此时还有46%的自我修复空间，但有4%的武器系统难以正常使用。托尼用盔甲中携带的便携工具勉强修复了2%，剩下部分的实在缺少工具和零件，只得作罢。

从斯特兰奇的反应来看，事情远不像他描述的“等我找出解决办法就送你回去”那样简单，至少一个月过去了他还是毫无进展。托尼并不是一个喜欢坐以待毙的人，就算是死亡预言也要他亲自尝试过才肯放弃。斯特兰奇选择在这个时间把盔甲还给他，一方面证明他对于自己的法术有信心，托尼的盔甲在不公平的时间流淌中确实难以克制他；另一方面——更重要的一方面，这里并不像他表述的那样安全。这是一个信号，托尼需要为有可能即将来临的战争做准备了。所以他得在战争真正来临之前与斯特兰奇成为盟友，而不是被他摆在一个可供庇护的位置。这需要托尼展示自己的实力来摆脱被压制的状态，如果可以他并不希望斯特兰奇受伤，毕竟他们目前只是理念不同，其他的就等到战争结束时再一并清算好了（如果他还有命活到那个时候的话）。

怎么显示自己的实力才能起到震慑作用这件事托尼想了很久，如果他能够毁掉这里的屏障的话也许是一个最佳选择，没有人员伤亡，而且更重要的是屏障破碎之后斯特兰奇就没法再隔离他，也许这样他们就能够来一场平等的对话，到时候他有85%的可能迫使斯特兰奇不得不同意这次合作，以及为自己争取到更多的主动权。

所以就是这个了，有Friday的计算会让整件事情容易不少，但还是不够，托尼有时候也自己计算，用纸和笔。这让他仿佛又回到了阿富汗的山洞里，守着当时斯塔克工业最先进的武器，被要求为那些野蛮人制造新家伙。胸口连接着笨重的汽车电池，随时都受到死亡的威胁，再然后他逐渐习惯了这些就像习惯了吃饭喝水一样。而现在差不多算得上是贵宾级俘虏待遇了，轻松自由，比起成为钢铁侠之后的每一天都是不逞多让的好日子，但动物园里的短暂生活并没有磨平老虎的利爪，它并没有忘记在丛林中奔跑狩猎的生活，只是在静候一个合适的时机。

“运算怎么样了？Friday？”  
“只进行了33%,boss。”  
“是啊，没错，一晚上才进行了33%，我就不应该对你的速度有所期待。”托尼咕哝着小声抱怨。  
“这对于您而言是理所当然的正确想法。”Friday看似温顺地回答着，声音里却夹带着细微的嘲讽。很微妙，但托尼就是知道，谁让这是他的造物呢。  
“女儿大了会顶嘴了。”他摇着头叹气。  
“我想您并没有给我设立‘顶嘴’这样的应答模块，boss。”  
托尼放弃了与自己的人工智能拌嘴的活动，“算了，你继续处理你的运算程序吧。斯特兰奇离开之后连伪装界面都不需要了，关闭所有多余的程序只保留当前运算。”  
“好的boss。”  
虚拟屏幕一个个关闭，只留下了几个核心的运算程序。

百分之三十六。  
“这个方案的成功率是多少？”托尼按了按眉心，盯着屏幕上不断跳跃着的数据曲线。  
“据目前的扫描结果以及针对模拟实验的数据分析，该方案约有75%的可行性，较上个方案成功率提升了8%，预计结果波动不超过3%。”

“还不够。”托尼陷入了沉思。他一向不善于设置计划，因为随之产生的变量太多，所以他的进攻计划就是在进攻中计划。但这次不一样，如果不是一击必中的方案，他将很难得到重来的机会。

 

*

 

斯特兰奇似乎日渐忙碌起来，很少顾及托尼的举动。他的书房又开始整夜整夜地亮着灯，虽然情况看上去不容乐观，但也给托尼创造了机会。他的方案在Friday的帮助下日趋完善，差不多快到了收尾阶段。

“来吧，再报一次成功率，Friday？”  
“方案：17-25-40-05，可行性89%，预计斯特兰奇博士对于屏障受损的感知速度为38.74马赫，在他接受警告以及从返回到抵达的过程中您有大约3分42秒的时间将其解除。”

“那就是这样了，”托尼深吸了一口气。现在是下午两点，斯特兰奇还有的忙，既然一切就绪，现在就是最好的时机。所有可能性他们都考虑了一遍，除去不可抗力因素以外这是最接近完美的方案，依旧只有89%的成功率，但托尼不能再等下去了。他的直觉在催促着他，而这样的直觉有几次救了他的命。只是内心总有几分惴惴不安，好像他遗漏了什么重要的事情没能想起来似的。他忘记了什么？

Friday安静地等待着托尼的指令，而他依旧在犹豫着。  
“Friday。”  
“是的，boss?”  
“斯特兰奇，有检查过你的运算内容吗？”  
人工智能反常地停顿了一下，一个屏幕弹了出来。

 

小屋的门被推开，斯特兰奇正站在门口。  
“斯特兰奇博士，晚上好。有什么我能为你效劳的吗？”  
“不，没什么。”他反射性地拒绝，但没有离开的意思，他的手指搭在门上。

人和人工智能都安静地沉默着，还是人类先动了一下，他想要离开，又转身问了一句。  
“他最近怎么样？”  
“Boss的身体非常健康，脉搏平稳，心率正常，睡眠稳定，无内伤以及外伤。您想看一下吗？”

她没有等对方回复，没有点头或者摇头。仿佛沉默就是一种默契的应允，投影屏幕弹了出来，大大小小的托尼吃饭，看书，在纸上写写画画，和Friday讨论着什么，倚在沙发上很久之后伸了个懒腰，做一些拉伸运动，喝咖啡，打哈欠，安静地睡觉的画面。

 

医生看着，却又没完全在看，像是发了一会儿呆又回过神来。  
“可以了，Friday。”他说着，对上了摄像头。那是一双漂亮的蓝色眼睛。“多谢。”  
“我的荣幸。”  
于是他关上了门，从始至终都未踏入那里一步。房间里重归安静，只剩下同样的蓝色的代码在黑暗中跑动着。

“你下次大可直接回答。”过了一会儿，托尼说道。“还有你爱乱放视频的毛病得改了。”  
“Yes，Boss.”  
“计划照旧。”

准备工作很快完成，按照Friday的观测，整个防御是弧形的。无论是在力学还是魔法学上——如果有的话——拱形确实是一个不易变形的承载体。它能够把压力向下向外传递给相邻的部分，拱形各部分相互挤压，结合得更加紧密而产生一个向外推的力，抵住这个力，拱就能承载很大的重量。所以只要对这个点施力，当它到了临界点的时候屏障自然会不攻而破。

无论如何，被盔甲包裹住总是令人安心。托尼攥紧拳头又松开，视野中盔甲由一千两百多个精密零件构成的手部装甲轻易地完成了这个动作。安全感，以及力量。这是只有盔甲才能带来的感觉。

“准备好了吗，Friday？那么，三，二，一——”

最大功率蓝色的电磁脉冲指向锚点，两种能量对撞出的波纹震荡开来。空间里受到波及的物品不安地颤动着。

 

*

 

史蒂芬感受到一阵心悸。  
战斗中的突然停滞是要命的，蜘蛛侠用蛛丝将他扯了过去，堪堪躲开一击。

“不用谢！”  
“你在干什么！  
两个人同时朝他吼道。  
“你不要命了？！”钢铁侠冲着他咆哮。但他一个字都没有听进去。

托尼出事了。

他感受到屏障在承受着猛烈地攻击，那股强大的力量一直持续着。  
这样不行，即使是史蒂芬施过那些针对屏障的强化咒语也未必能够坚持完整场战斗，屏障在他犹豫的时候摇摇欲坠。

不能再等下去了。他不能用托尼的安危作为赌注，他承担不起输掉的结果。  
史蒂芬后退了一步，迎着剩下的人讶异的眼神。

“对不起，我……我想我需要先离开。”史蒂芬低下头，形形色色的眼神像是乌木喉的银针刺得他满身窟窿，实质性的疼痛穿透了他。

他退了一步，又退了一步，任由斗篷带着他离开，把他的同伴们留在萨诺斯的铁拳下，钢铁侠的声音远远地传来，带着难以置信的茫然。史蒂芬知道后果会如何，他在心中一次次地道歉，心脏在滴血，却还是义无反顾地这样做了。

强大的能量压着他，已经越过了屏障。史蒂芬庆幸于那天早有预料的突发奇想，如果他没有增加那个转嫁攻击的魔法，屏障应该早已碎裂。还好盔甲在托尼手中，他现在一定还是安全的，而史蒂芬必须要马上赶过去。

再坚持一会，我马上就到。他默念着，强行加快了速度。

 

*

 

“快啊！”托尼咬紧牙关，他已经冒险将脉冲的功率提到了135%，红色的高温警告不停地在右下角闪现，他无视了它。已经过去了一分十五秒，屏障的光芒不复最初那样明亮，但依旧没有坍塌的迹象。

真是见了鬼了，托尼咒骂道。  
“Friday，扫描！”  
“屏障能量约保持在15%左右。下降停止，而且有反升的趋势。”Friday回复道，与此同时折线图出现在屏幕上，在过去的一分钟里，屏障的能量一直持续下降，但之后就一直稳定地维持在12%~15%的范围内。  
“它一定有能量来源，找到它。”托尼又看了一眼时间，一分五十七秒，有汗水滴下来渗进眼角带来一阵酸涩，而时间已经过去了一半，斯特兰奇随时会出现。

他将功率提到了150%，连Friday都开始出声警告他，“Boss，高温会导致……”  
“闭上嘴继续找你的能量源！”他吼道。

“扫描到异常能量波动，正在拦截，10%，30%，50%，70%，90%，拦截成功。”  
要成功了！托尼看着屏障开始闪烁，停滞不前的折线开始下降。

火光猛地在他身后闪烁起来，Friday警告他有强烈能量波动袭来，托尼站着没动，只差一点屏障就能崩碎了，百分之五，百分之三……他被另一种能量撞开，失去了牵制的屏障逐渐恢复了能量。

“能量拦截失败，屏障能量恢复中。”  
托尼闭上了眼。即使不用Friday提示他都知道，这一次是他失败了。一败涂地，输得彻底。

 

*

 

“是你攻击了屏障。”斯特兰奇沉着脸，甚至没用疑问的语气。

“对，是我。那又怎么样？”托尼站起来，面对着另一个人。他莫名其妙的心虚转瞬即逝，更多的怒火烧灼开来。被拘禁的人是他，遭到不公平对待的人也是他。而他的电磁脉冲甚至都没对这个见了鬼的魔法屏障造成什么影响。现在他是个失败者了，也许失败者发泄的最好方式就是他们光明正大的打一场，不然还能怎么样？

所以托尼双手抱胸摆出一副最为混蛋的样子等待着一次交锋，输家没有权利提什么条件，而他依旧是一只被豢养的宠物，关在笼子里任人赏玩的野兽。他的作用也不过是被笼子的主人取笑。

瞧瞧你自己，没有什么本事却依旧自以为是地盼望着逃离。被剪去指甲的利爪就是一个警告，而虚掩着的笼门是另一个。

“这算什么？一个游戏？让我认清自己阶下囚的位置来衬托出你的强大？”托尼冷笑着等待对方发作，但他没等来他想要的，讥讽或者是别的什么。法师只是深深地看了他一眼，没有说一个字。那一眼包含的情绪太复杂，他只来得及分辨出其中的失望——因为它太刺眼了。托尼斯塔克最恨失望，那意味着对方曾经对他有过什么善意的期许然而他辜负了它。

就不应该有人对他抱有希望，那就是风雨中摇摇将熄的烛火，而托尼是泯灭火光的那个人。那深深的刺伤了他。

“——你他妈的是什么意思”他上前一步去攥起那人的领子，斯特兰奇疲惫地闭起眼睛来躲避本该产生的眼神接触，托尼的愤怒只来得及迸出半句，斯特兰奇顺着他的力道晃了一下，朝着他的方向砸了下来。

托尼手忙脚乱地接住他，这才注意到对方的脸色有多么苍白，一道细细的血线顺着他的唇角溢了出来。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

 

“好吧，”托尼焦躁地转来转去，很快又坐下，扫了一眼床上双目紧闭的斯特兰奇又迅速转过头去，好像多看一眼就有什么刺着他似的。也许是罪恶感，托尼很难说得清楚这种感觉，只是……不应该是这样的。

他没想过让斯特兰奇受伤。他只想过两种结局，他赢了，拥有了谈判的权利，能够逼迫斯特兰奇重新审视他的计划，以及纠正他们之间畸形的关系；或者他输了，事情还一如既往的发展直到斯特兰奇真如他所说解决得了，不然就只能等到事态危及这里时斯特兰奇才会不得不让他一同面对。到时候他们一定会异常被动，胜算极低。托尼不能等到那个时候再开始亡羊补牢，他是一个未来学家，最该做的是未雨绸缪抢占先机，但斯特兰奇明显已经昏了头，所剩不多的脑容量也已经被该死的Alpha保护欲填满，他根本听不进去托尼的话，也不肯让托尼去死来拯救一个星球。

无论是谁，架起一座天平，把托尼和地球摆在天平的两端，就算是个傻子闭着眼睛都知道该怎么选，托尼也是。但斯特兰奇，他只会固执的看着他说你救过我，每一次。然后他站了过来为托尼加重砝码，用微不可查的希望妄图撼动这个结局。托尼只想叹气，原本不用这么复杂。斯特兰奇可以什么都不做，把一切都推向一个既定的结局。

这不值得。

“Friday，你确定他没事？”  
“您四十分钟前刚刚亲自看过斯特兰奇先生的身体数据，boss。我确信他一切无恙，正处于精神透支过后的休眠中。”  
“当我没说。”托尼摆了摆手，忽略Friday语气中细微的嘲讽。哦，当然，小姑娘还在生气呢，对于托尼自作主张不听她的劝告就调整了输出功率所造成的影响也被她当做一个超级AI的失职行为，斯塔克家的AI总是进步神速，看看Friday与Jarvis这两个相似却不同的个体就知道了。天，托尼真的非常非常地想念他的老贾，但他现在变成了另外一个人，一个全新的灵魂。托尼对他格外关照却不过分靠近，睁一只眼闭一只眼地放纵幻视和小女巫约会，也许这些也被当做是对于Jarvis的某种补偿，但无论是谁都知道Jarvis已经……不复存在了。

也许他也不存在会好一点，最近托尼对每一件事情都力不从心。但至少他要先搞定眼前，托尼出神地想着，被面前的红色斗篷吓了一跳。

对方双手抱胸，气势汹汹地飘至他面前，兴师问罪的模样像四十分钟前一样。但托尼对于斯特兰奇的昏迷也束手无策，Friday的数据显示他的心跳血压脉搏体温等一切正常，没有内伤和外伤，除了醒不过来和脸色苍白以外完全就像是睡着了一样。麻烦的是，他保持这样已经有三个小时了，直到现在为止依旧动静全无，万幸的是Friday的实时数据显示这样的昏迷对于斯特兰奇身体有一定的好处，但在那个男人没有睁开眼睛之前这些都是没用的空话。

“……我很抱歉。”托尼垂眼去看斗篷悬在空中的边角，它本来在愤怒地小幅度摇摆着，此刻却突兀地停住了，托尼的视线飘向上方，天啊，不知道一块布怎么能把惊讶这样的情绪通过一个难以言明的形状表现得淋漓尽致。这个惊讶夸张得更像是另一种无声地嘲讽，与Friday听上去没什么不对但暗含讽刺的形式形成了鲜明对比。多新鲜啊。

“不管你信不信，我的确该说对不起。” 托尼看了还在昏迷的斯特兰奇一眼。“我确实没想过会这件事会这样收场，让他变成了一个给自己施了沉睡魔咒的睡美人。”  
“虽然你不一定能够理解，但是我的确很抱歉。”  
托尼指了指床上的斯特兰奇。  
“我们只是理念不同，我不至于为了这个想要伤害他或者更糟——杀了他什么的。他是个好人。”

托尼为自己的形容打了一个冷战，也许鸡皮疙瘩已经冒了出来。他是怎么说出这样的词的？但斗篷明显看上去很高兴的样子。那对防备的僵硬在空中的领子软了下来，它偏着头（就当那里是它的头了）似乎在思考托尼的话。这让托尼想起了Dummy，他的小傻瓜助手或是宠物什么的，好吧，明显它们是一类的生物。托尼当然知道怎么哄它们高兴，就像驯兽师通过某些肢体语言来洞察动物的特质，以及必不可少的耐心。

托尼试着伸出手勾了勾斗篷的边角。柔软而且厚重。  
“你瞧，我确实知道我做错了什么事情，也造成了一些……后果，我想要弥补，但是我对魔法一窍不通，也许你能够帮得上忙？你知道该怎么做吗，像是，一些魔法层面的方式。哦，你要是会说话就好了，你确实不会说话对吧？”

斗篷弯起一角搭在他的手指上，好像一个拉钩的姿态。托尼有些怀疑他有没有真的听懂了自己的意思，它看起来只是自娱自乐地开心着。

“好吧，”托尼松开手，“看来你什么也不知道。”

斗篷飞了起来，后摆生气地鼓动着。在托尼的注视下旋风一样飘走，向着书房的方向。不多时又拎着两本书回来，丢进了托尼怀里。他接住了，是两本大部头的魔法著作，深褐色的封面，托尼决定不去考虑另一本侧面上的深色污渍是不是干涸的血，只是看看里面的插图就能让人明白这本书的内容并没有那么纯洁，一个和蔼的咒语情节不会撕扯着人的四肢让他像是被剥皮一样嚎啕着尖叫对吧？另一本画满了圆形的带着魔纹的各种图案，它们似乎有什么魔力，托尼盯着那个圆形图案，似乎是无数只手组成的漩涡吸引着他的视线。托尼看的有些入神，情不自禁的想伸手去描摹它的纹路……

有什么东西兜头拍下，猛烈的撞击让他清醒过来，他啪的合上了手里的书把它丢在地上，地上已经有了另外一本了，那是刚才斗篷用来砸他的那个。还好这一下没有让它散了架，  
托尼犹豫了一下，把那些书都放在地上，决定暂时不再去打开任何一本了。

“我觉得它们对于我来说不一定是特别安全的。你明白吗？我是个普通人，不懂你们的魔法，而且也不一定看得懂这些看上去就很危险的书。到我能够理解这一切的程度估计还要花费一段时间了。如果你有更加靠谱一点的方法，比如找出这是什么法术——好吧——反噬的作用，或者具体到某一本书，要是能够再具体一点告诉我我该做些什么让他醒来那真是感激不尽了。等等，你认识字吗？说不定你还可以学学写字什么的，来提高我们的沟通效率，毕竟我可不会你们心灵感应的那一套，哦还有……”

声音戛然而止，红色布料的某一部分严丝合缝地贴在他嘴上。  
“唔唔唔——”  
我闭嘴，你放开我。托尼努力的用眼神传达这句话，但是好像不怎么管用。斗篷严严实实地把他的上半身包裹住，他现在一定像半个木乃伊那样。托尼只能寄希望于它只是单纯地想让他闭嘴，而不是想用这种方式勒死他给自己的主人报仇。  
幸好不是，在他安静下来之后斗篷自己松开了，托尼轻咳了一下，尝试着开口。

“额，好吧。让我简明扼要地说明我的计划。我们兵分两路，你去那些书里找解决的办法，我来试试稍微科学一点的方式。发挥自己的最大长处，怎么样？”  
斗篷思考了一下，点了点头。于是它飞向书房，半路又折了回来。  
“怎么？”托尼疑惑道。  
它只是以一种极为灵巧的方式卷起了地上的书本，接着就离开了，然后是门被甩上的声音。  
好吧，一个暴躁的家伙。

托尼也同样的对斯特兰奇醒不过来的事实感到了焦虑。他不能无限期地被困在这个地方，但斯特兰奇的虚弱明显与他攻击了屏障的行为联系在一起，如果托尼要强行离开的最坏结果就是他会直接导致对方的死亡。

他不能这么做。  
可如果，斯特兰奇再也醒不过来呢？  
托尼摇头甩脱了这些想法，斯特兰奇不会这么轻易就死的，他们之间还有一大堆烂账没算。  
“Friday，调取攻击屏障时的数据，建立模拟数据分析，寻找它们之间的联系。”

 

*

 

于是又三个小时过去了，他们一无所获，斗篷也没有从书房出来。至少斯特兰奇看上去好像比之前好了些，他的身体数据也是这么说的。但他们还没有办法能够让他醒来。托尼犹豫着坐到了斯特兰奇身边，喂他喝了小半杯水。说实在的，托尼不太擅长这种照顾人的事情，所以一部分的水都贡献给了床单，还好斯特兰奇配合着咽下去了不少。他找了条毛巾擦了擦那些水渍——象征性地，并没有起到多大的作用，当然。

如果这种情况要持续一段时间的话托尼一定会疯的，毕竟他总是自私冷漠独善其身，不像那些柔软的Omega一样善于照顾别人并且体贴入微。什么样的Alpha才会看上他这样的Omega呢？  
托尼凝视着斯特兰奇紧闭的双眼，眉心的纹路，鬓角夹杂的些许银白，有几缕碎发从额前落下。也许是个疯得不正常的家伙。

Friday正在计算着校准的数据，而他就坐在昏迷的斯特兰奇身边，手里拿着一块没用的毛巾，毫无用处地发着呆，间或看两眼那个沉睡的Alpha，就好像他能够用眼神撬开斯特兰奇的脑袋弄清楚他在想什么似的。

他就那么呆了一会，直到斗篷兴奋地来到他的面前。

托尼回过神来，意识到它还拎了一本书。斗篷把书摊开对着托尼，一个角在上面指指点点，但同时也挡住了大部分字迹。  
“好吧，我来看看它。”托尼说。斗篷犹豫了一下，乖乖地把书放入托尼手里。  
然而托尼根本看不懂这些梵文。

“扫描一下Friday，告诉我它说了什么。”  
“Boss，这是吠陀语，现有资料库不足，无法完成比对。”  
“……记得提醒我下次把所有的语言资料都存进你的系统里，这种又生僻又冷门的古文字也加上。”  
“我会的，boss。”

托尼粗略地翻了一下，这本是都是复杂晦涩的字符，甚至连插图都没有。他把书还给了斗篷。

“我想你得用更加简单易懂的方式来表示了。”  
斗篷在焦虑地转了几个圈圈然后停住，直扑床上的斯特兰奇而去，它像平时那样拥着他的肩膀，但两个尖角亲密地贴在他脸上，别扭而滑稽。做完一切之后，它转头看向托尼。  
“摸他的脸？”  
摇头，斗篷又重新演示了一次。  
“……亲他？”  
它点头。然后又拉开一点点的距离，重新把他们贴在一起。  
“把你盖上去？”“给他盖被子？”“注意保暖？”  
斗篷疯狂地摇头，又冲过来用力的裹在他身上。如果斗篷是个人类的话，这更像是一个拥抱。

哦，答对了。它点头，然后指向托尼  
“我来做？亲吻和拥抱？”托尼简直要笑出声来。“我们在什么迪士尼的童话故事里吗？爱的力量可以解救沉睡的公主？所以他变成了睡美人？”  
他有一点怀疑它是否可靠，或者它只是想耍着他玩，但斗篷毫不让步地挡在托尼面前阻止他离开。  
“好吧，我们来试一下，如果你的方法不管用，那我们就要按照我的方式来。成交？”  
斗篷殷切地把他推到床边去，托尼暗自诅咒着该死的法师和魔法书，以及他的神奇斗篷。

我一定会后悔的。他想着，我已经在后悔了。  
他低下头犹豫地碰了下对方的嘴唇。  
太近了，托尼能够感受到斯特兰奇轻浅的呼吸扑在他脸上，他花费了几秒钟期待着不切实际的奇迹，但什么都没有发生。托尼怀疑地看向斗篷，对方只是示意他继续。

哦，下一步。  
他隔着被子抱了斯特兰奇一下就迅速地放开，斗篷冲过来打断了他。  
它掀起了被子，示意他躺进去。  
“认真的？我要躺在这里抱着他？为什么，他需要取暖吗？”  
斗篷只是纹丝不动地维持着它的动作。  
托尼屈服了，再一次的。  
斯特兰奇的体温隔着衣料传过来，除了托尼发情期的那次以外，他们还从来没挨得这么近过。他用手把斯特兰奇向自己的方向拉了拉，用一只胳膊穿过了他的颈下，调整了一下枕头的位置，现在他躺得稍微高了一些，斯特兰奇枕着他的左臂，托尼用右手环过对方的肩膀好把他完全拥在怀里。斯特兰奇的头发搔着他的脸颊带起一阵毛绒绒的痒意，托尼决定无视这个。

他想去拉被斗篷丢在一旁的被子，可对方先他一步贴了上来，带着轻微的重量和暖意包裹住他。奇怪，一块布也会有体温吗？托尼决定不去考虑这个问题，他想问斗篷这个加长的拥抱需要保持多久才会起作用，但是一张嘴就先打了个哈欠。柔软的床铺和环绕着与他的温度让他眼皮沉重。算起来他也有三十几个小时没有睡觉了，这一个月来养成的健康作息习惯教唆着身体向他抗议。

那就先小睡一会好了，托尼想让Friday在一个小时以后叫醒他，但他也不记得到底有没有把这句话说出口，困意突如其来地袭击了他，于是他就这么搂着斯特兰奇在斗篷的包裹下睡着了。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

 

史蒂芬无声地呻吟着，深深吸气。他觉得自己浑身乏力，而且有什么压着他导致他身体发麻，这会导致局部血液循环不畅。于是史蒂芬试图移动，可是那重力紧贴着。头痛得格外厉害，所以剩下那些不适的部位在相比之下都显得更加微不足道。史蒂芬勉强自己睁开眼睛，他先看到的是下巴处那团暖烘烘的卷毛。哦，什么人正搂着他，而他后知后觉地发现自己的手也正环在对方的腰上。他们四肢交缠着，形成了一种很亲密的姿势——对方明显是个男性。他们上床了？史蒂芬能够感受到自己穿着衣服，而男人也并非赤裸。他是Omega吗？对方的项圈还好好地戴在脖子上，史蒂芬感受不到信息素的味道。他也没法不注意到对方颈上和自己极为相似的项圈样式。也许他们之间还没有发生过什么，但如今的这一切依旧需要解释。他僵硬地想要在不惊动对方的情况下远离这温暖但莫名其妙的一切，只是这有点困难，而史蒂芬自己也为现在的局面出了不少力，所以他放弃了无用的挪动，转而打量起周围的一切来。

一个房间，看上去很普通，但是不是他以前见过的任何一个。史蒂芬对这个房间没有任何印象，对自己是如何来到这里的也毫不知情。难道他嗑药了？还是酒精的作用？唯一一件他能够想起来的事情就是他在几天前刚处理过一件异维度的黑暗生物出没事件，然后他就回到了圣所。

他在自己的房间里看书，然后睡觉。普通的不能更普通的一天，所以事情是怎么走到现在的这一步的？头痛不合时宜的出现，史蒂芬忍不住伸手按了下太阳穴，动作有些大。身边的人嘟囔了一声，在他毫无准备的时候抬起了头。

“唔……哦，你醒了，谢天谢地。”对方愣了一下，接着飞快的坐了起来，露出有些局促的紧张笑容。  
这不对劲——很不对劲，有什么能够解释为什么他和托尼·斯塔克从同一张床上醒来？

“看来斗篷的建议真的很管用哈？”托尼干笑着，眼睛转了一圈。如果他们说的是一件斗篷的话，它并不在房间里。但对方的话让史蒂芬觉得更加迷雾重重，他不确定自己应该说些什么。史蒂芬的沉默让斯塔克看起来更不自在了，他局促地指了指他们两个。

“斗篷给出了这个建议，我以为这不会管用的，毕竟这听起来毫无道理。但是它居然奏效了。我没想过这会成功，但我别无他法。我没想过攻击屏障会让你受伤，也没想过你会……”  
“对不起。”他突然说道，对上史蒂芬的眼睛又错开。气氛似乎变得沉重起来，这一切都和史蒂芬预料的完全不同，但他决定静静等待着对方继续，直觉告诉他托尼的话中有着他为何置身于此却对此毫不知情的原因。  
而托尼挣扎了一会儿终于还是决定直视他，他不明原因的道歉看起来是那么真诚。

“我想我不应该自作主张，这件事是我急功近利了。无论你坚持的原因是什么。”  
“可这不值得。”  
他脸上出现了一种奇怪的神色，而史蒂芬依旧茫然。对方脸上的神情不知为何感染了他，那些未命名的情绪在胸口翻滚汹涌着，在他理清那是什么之前就已经本能地握住了对方的手想要反驳。那值得，为什么不呢？无论那是什么他都必须那样做，而且毫不后悔。可那些破碎的记忆并未带来任何帮助。他像是磨损而发不出声的唱片般困难地张着口。

“我……我不记得了，发生过什么？”

对方的脸色唰的白了下去。

 

*

 

“你什么都不记得了？”托尼再三确认到，“所有的这一切都不，而你认为自己的时间还停留在一年之前？”  
“没错。”史蒂芬言简意赅地回复到。  
“哦，好极了。”托尼在房间里来回地转圈，看上去比失去了部分记忆的史蒂芬还要更焦虑一点。“所以我们现在被困在这里了，而你对你之前的所有计划概不知情。”  
“我就知道你把一切都压在自己一个人身上的计划行不通！瞧？”托尼尖牙利嘴地嘲讽着，“哦，我差点忘记了。今天的局面有多半的原因是因为我，当然。也许我们就适合一起拴在这里等死好了。”  
“也许，但你不如省下些抱怨的时间开开尊口好告诉我到底发生了什么。”  
史蒂芬忍无可忍的回应看上去把对方气得够呛。

“当然了，只要知道了发生过什么就能让你动动手指离开这里，也能让你知道之前你都尝试过什么蠢事。”  
“总比我什么都不知道的好。”  
“永远把你的自我认知摆在第一位？Alpha们的通病。”  
“难道你不是吗？斯塔克？”

空气有一瞬间的停滞。

“够了，我需要给自己来一杯。”托尼一脸受够了的表情。“Friday？告诉这位先生所有他想知道的一切。”  
“好的，boss.”一个女声从盔甲中回应道。

史蒂芬觉得自己似乎在无意中知道了什么不得了的事情。托尼·斯塔克明显不像媒体宣称的那样是个Alpha，并且对此讳莫如深。但史蒂芬并不是那类喜欢窥探别隐私的人，而且现在他有更重要的事情要弄明白。

“Friday？”他试探性的呼唤着。  
“愿意为您效劳。”  
“我想知道这一年来究竟发生了什么。还有，我和斯塔克……”史蒂芬犹豫了一下，把“关系”换成了“认识的经过”，好让他显得不是那么在意他们之间微妙的情绪。

 

*

 

厨房里有酒柜，但托尼一次都没碰过它们。他已经有一段时间没有喝过含酒精的东西了。但今天的事情远远超出了他的预料。斯特兰奇说得没错，他确实也像个Alpha一样自大，是他们相似的自作主张才导致了现在的结果。但斯特兰奇还能想起之前的事情吗？托尼靠在吧台边安静地抿着黑麦威士忌，他需要一点时间来冷静一下，而斯特兰奇需要知道他都干了什么。如果他对之前的事情毫不清楚那就意味着所有之前的付出都是白费力气，除了拥有那些记忆的斯特兰奇本人之外再没有人知道他都做了什么。

托尼咽下那些液体，熟悉的烧灼感蔓延在胃里，漾开一片暖意，醉意暂时麻痹了神经。  
事情还没到那么绝望的地步，托尼对自己说道，并努力地相信着。

 

“我很抱歉。”  
话音刚落就让史蒂芬觉得很讽刺。他和斯塔克，两个一直搞砸事情的人。这就好像是一个死循环，斯塔克对他道歉，他对着斯塔克道歉，他们不停地犯错，这就是所有事情的经过了。哪怕如果有任何一个人能够向好的方向做出改变，事情也不至于沦落到今天这个地步。

“这不重要。”托尼盯着杯壁上的水渍，冰块悄声无息地融化着，他们沉默了一会儿。  
“对于这里的屏障，你了解多少？”  
“算不上什么大问题，但还是需要一点时间。”史蒂芬有些赧然，但对方只是简单的应了一声。  
“你的记忆，还有可能会恢复吗。”  
“我不太确定，记忆损失的原因很可能来源于魔法消耗过度导致的灵魂震荡，也许会恢复，也许不会。”  
托尼叹了口气。  
“也许我们需要第二个方案。”  
他站起来向外走去，但史蒂芬叫住了他。  
“要想结束这一切而不重蹈覆辙，我认为我们应该更坦诚一点。”  
“我向你道歉，斯塔克。为之前所有的一切。我不记得自己做过的事情不代表我能够心安理得地逃避这些过错。” 

托尼看着他镇定自若的神情，嗤笑出声。  
“不是什么都可以用一句轻飘飘的对不起解决的，斯特兰奇。”  
“我不否认这点。”史蒂芬面对着预料之中的场景。“你拥有处置我的权利。”  
他伸出双手，对方反而笑得更厉害了。  
“这算什么？等着我从什么地方找一副手铐把你拷起来？说真的，即便你是个魔术师我也没想过你会这么戏剧性。”

托尼手中忽然一沉。那是一根银色的锁链，另一头铐在史蒂芬手腕上。明明是一副为了道歉而委曲求全的模样，但这个人做起来却有种献身的神圣感。  
史蒂芬安静地看着他，像在等待他的审判。  
“你知道我们得解决这个。”  
“没有这个必要。”托尼拒绝了，勉强维持着那些平和的假象。“我不是那种公私不分的人。”  
“但你仍然无法相信我，”史蒂芬安静地说道，托尼不得不承认他该死的一针见血。“而这会让我们的合作危如累卵。”  
“所以你想要什么？”托尼开始烦躁起来。  
“我需要你能够信任我，像我信任你一样；我想要偿还，为了从前犯下的所有错误。”  
史蒂芬不卑不亢地站着，他的眼睛平静又真诚。好像处于弱势的人不是他，托尼才是那个被束缚了枷锁的人。多么的大义凌然，有那么一瞬间让他觉得自己无比渺小。带着虚假的面具装出一副伪善者的模样，斯特兰奇的目光刺痛了他的灵魂。

“这就是你所认为的道歉者该有的模样？”托尼低着头，锁链被他紧握在手中。  
史蒂芬不明所以地看着他。  
“高高地站着，让我仰视着你？”他口不择言，想比比看谁会更加虚伪一点。  
“如果这是你的要求。”史蒂芬毫不犹豫地弯下膝盖，可托尼比他更快，他猛地扯住斯特兰奇的领子，在他真正跪下之前把他拽了回来。  
“你他妈的！”托尼咬牙切齿地瞪着他，“你真的觉得在这里我没法对你做什么？你以为我不敢杀你？”  
他们的距离太近了，史蒂芬感受到那怒火扑向他，烧得他内疚。史蒂芬不敢再直视对方的眼睛，可他还是那么做了。绿色的光带绕上他的手腕，他开口。  
“如果你想，你也可以杀了我。我建立了一个时间循环，能够感受到痛苦，但不会真的死去，所以不会影响到什么。”  
领口的手指收紧，那些句子出口之后史蒂芬抱着破罐破摔的无畏。  
他在逼他，可他没有别的办法。

托尼松开手，脱力般后退了两步，锁链被扔回给了史蒂芬，银色在他的脚边延伸着。  
“如果你想用这种方式填补你心里的歉疚，抱歉让你失望了，我不是那种人。”他声音嘶哑却坚定，“你在弥补我，还是通过赎罪好让自己解脱负罪感？”  
史蒂芬哑口无言。他想要赎罪，也想要摆脱负罪感；他希望得到托尼的谅解，得到信任，但伤害没有那么轻易可以被原谅。  
“如果这就是你想要的，那么我原谅你。”  
这和史蒂芬想象中并无不同，可他还是挣扎着说:“我并不无辜。”  
“也许吧。”托尼反而像甩脱了什么负重一样，步伐轻快。

 

史蒂芬安静地注视着他的背影，房间里又只剩下他一个人。锁链化作银光星星点点地散去，更为沉重的东西依旧不可磨灭地存在着。  
“你也觉得我这么做是不对的，是不是？”  
“他不是我的Omega，可我们之间的确存在某种联系，不然我不会这么快恢复。”  
斗篷和往常一样默不作声地攀上他的肩膀，可史蒂芬知道它也是这么想的。

托尼·斯塔克，和他以为的不同，是一个好得过分的家伙。  
史蒂芬不想再去思考有关对方的事情，那些他毫无印象，只能从第三者口述中得知的过往。专注于现在，做好你该做的事情。他警告着自己，思绪却依旧下沉着塌陷出一个丑陋的空洞，无论如何都填不满。  
“真的很抱歉。”史蒂芬对着空荡荡的房间低声重复，斗篷柔软的布料安慰地蹭过他的脸颊。


	9. Chapter 9

9\. 

 

半夜三更，史蒂芬在落地窗的玻璃前看到了托尼。他穿着居家服盘腿坐在木地板上，背对着史蒂芬，不知为何，他觉得对方似乎并不怎么开心，带着自己熟知的微妙低落（多数是他在镜子里看过的），史蒂芬犹豫了一会要不要过去。

自从上一次的谈话过后，他们之间的信任危机就算暂且解决了，没有不明缘由的过度敌意，平静得像是两个刚开始合租的普通舍友，努力地想要适应生活中多出的另一个人。

不知道是不是床上太大太空，还是由于丢失了记忆的不安或者别的什么，史蒂芬总是睡不安稳。卧室与客厅的沙发之间并不是一条直线，但史蒂芬也说不清他为什么要转那个弯。

托尼通常都睡在沙发上，身上盖着毛绒绒的毯子把自己包裹地严严实实，一副畏寒的样子。史蒂芬有几次……路过。或许就连他自己也并不是那么清楚缘由，却依旧下意识地这么做了。托尼的睡相很好，睡着的时候十分安静，半长的卷毛乱乱的，下巴埋在毯子里，不像白天那样两人擦肩而过时凝固着的假笑。史蒂芬就这样在阴影里站了一分钟，心里竟然有点酸酸涨涨的满足感，他为此而唾弃自己。

只是顺路看看而已。他对自己说道，试图把托尼作为自己的某一部分责任。史蒂芬抗拒着那些吸引，却又难以自持地接近。托尼·斯塔克。他默念着这个名字，就像有一捧灰轻飘飘地落在心上。想要伸手拂去却发现沾染了更多，史蒂芬为此而手足无措。

即使算上他失去记忆的部分，这也不是他和斯塔克的初次见面。

鼎鼎大名的托尼·斯塔克，三天两头的出现在新闻媒体上。无论是以严谨著称的科技杂志还是只讲桃色新闻的娱乐小刊都喜欢他，这也使得斯塔克的脸几乎人尽皆知。关于托尼斯塔克的新闻似乎没有办法能让他回避，除非他一头扎入没有网络也没有现代化科技的地方——某些第三世界的小国家就很好——谁都知道不可能的。当然，这就是为什么有关托尼的事情几乎伴随着他从大学毕业开始一直成为现在的他。并不是他过度留意，那些信息就这么蛮不讲理地入侵了他的世界。

在托尼获得美国机械工程师协会的Warner T.Koiter奖时，他还只是哥大的一个普通学生，在考试前夕从电视上看到对方缺席了颁奖典礼，并在接受采访的时候表示他迟早会以自己的名字命名一个新的奖项。史蒂芬在别人发出不屑嘲讽的时候悄然抿起嘴角，他欣赏这样狂妄而自信的人，当然是建立在对方具有足以让人哑口无言实力的情况下。

介于托尼身份的特殊性，他真的建立了自己的奖项——托尼奖。  
“用来鼓励那些二流科学家在抄袭造假的搞笑道路上越走越远，不用客气。”他的死对头贾斯汀·汉默在得知自己是第一位获奖者的时候脸都快气歪了。干得漂亮斯塔克。

后来托尼成为了斯塔克工业的总裁，史蒂芬开始主刀一些复杂的脊椎手术；托尼开发了清洁能源，史蒂芬成为神经外科领域中的佼佼者。

他们的生活有了细微的交集，多多少少也在不同的宴会上点头示意，隔着人群举杯，像是整场宴会中唯二不享受这些的人。史蒂芬喜欢这种默契。他们用眼神打招呼的样子就像是两个相互熟悉彼此的异类。

这样的距离让人安心，他们都止步于此，并继续保持下去。史蒂芬有意无意地选择那些可能会遇上对方的场合出席，并对这一点乐此不疲。他们的圈子并没有什么过多的重合，也不会刻意地选择靠近彼此。所以其实说来无聊，但这让不得不出席的各种场合变得没有那么折磨人。

当一个人的眼睛对上另一个人，他们点头，举起杯子挡住嘴角的笑意，或者把它们藏在眼睛里，然后再去进行各自的社交活动。

史蒂芬本以为这意味着什么，不是那种烂俗的一夜情或者是类似的什么，要自然而且友好些。他本以为如此，即使他们不刻意靠近，那样的机会也迟早会来临。史蒂芬期待着他们之中的某个人选择越过人群走向对方，或者是有位共同的熟人为他们引见彼此，那时候就不得不像两个陌生人那样互相介绍，因为他们完全不认识，但只有他们自己才知道彼此已经有多么熟识。

当然，在还没有等到那一天的时候，史蒂芬就被迫终止了这场他们之间的游戏。在人生和事业几乎同时结束的时候，谁还有精力再去想那样的情节？只是他原本以为，对方也会记得他。但也许托尼曾经对无数个人那样微笑着眨眼，像一种社交礼仪。  
所以从始至终他并不是特殊的那一个。

 

*

 

后来的每天都像前一天那样普通，是日复一日地复制粘贴。史蒂芬正在经历他最为平淡而又乏味的生活。相信托尼也同样对那些他没有任何进展的事情发愁，从那显露疲惫的面容和眉宇间细微的痕迹上都可见一斑。这样的日子就像是被麻烦堵塞到干涸的源头，只有细小的水滴无意义地敲打着。他们在见面的时候只是简单地点头致意，史蒂芬做了两人份的晚餐，将盘子摆上了托尼工作室的桌子上，回到了自己的书房。然后天色暗了下来，又到了睡觉的时间。  
可是史蒂芬还是睡不着，那些过往的片段在他合眼的时候翻来覆去的浮现又消散。他打算下床走走，去厨房弄点喝的再顺便路过一下什么地方。

但今天与往日不同，托尼并没有像平时那样睡着，也没有去工作。史蒂芬在出声询问和安静离去之间犹豫了片刻，还是选择了前者。

他在走向托尼的时候故意弄出些声响来，但好像收效不大。托尼太过于出神以至于没有注意到他的出现，在史蒂芬出声的时候转过头来瞪着眼睛一副被吓到了样子。史蒂芬连忙举起双手表示自己不是故意的，他无辜的表情让托尼只能翻了个白眼。

刚才那种浓稠到凝固的气氛也被打破了，史蒂芬顺势坐到了托尼的身边。  
“你就不懂得什么叫做私人空间，对吧。”  
史蒂芬对此充耳不闻，他们在黑夜里沉默了片刻。  
“我觉得我们在浪费时间，在这里的每一天都是。”  
“我们讨论过暂不离开这里的。”史蒂芬说。这是他们得出的最好的结论，在没弄清楚之前不要轻举妄动。但托尼明显不是一个拥有过多耐心的人，实际上这几天史蒂芬已经将他的日益烦躁看在眼里，但他自己也毫无办法。时间是他们拥有的财富，却也在此时一文不值。

托尼明白当中的利害，却也对眼下的情景一筹莫展。他们不约而同安静了一会儿，还是史蒂芬打破了沉默。  
“说点别的吧。”他说，试图转移话题。白天的念头又蠢蠢欲动地冒头出来。  
这不算什么，他自我安慰道。  
托尼耸了耸肩，丢过来一个什么东西。  
史蒂芬反射性地接住，是一罐啤酒，带着丝丝的凉气。  
“我以为啤酒不是你的最佳选择。”  
“如果换作以前我可能会喝个烂醉，”托尼说，“但现在可能已经过了会那样做的时候了。”  
“所以这算是某种替代品。”

托尼没有否认，安静地开了手里的那一罐，有一搭没一搭地喝着。手里的东西沉甸甸地彰显着存在感，史蒂芬不太确定是否应该接受这样的邀请，但用颤抖而无力地手指去做一次注定会失败的尝试的确不是什么好的选项。用工具可能会显得很怪异，而在这样的小事上使用魔法显得有些太过张扬了。他面上平静，内心挣扎。然后一只手伸了过来，轻巧地抽走史蒂芬手中的罐子。

拉环的声音清脆地一响，接着又在他愣神的时候被塞了回来。  
托尼一边忙着吞咽那些液体，一边含糊不清地咕哝着其实味道不错，你应该尝尝之类的。

史蒂芬倒是很少粘酒精，毕竟对于外科医生而言，任何会对神经产生影响而导致敏锐度下降的东西都应该摒弃。所以即使是在不得不参加的那些社交晚宴中，史蒂芬也只是象征性地拿上一杯香槟，平日里冰箱里存放最多的饮品也只是纯净水，啤酒也不怎么沾。但此时此刻，他还是把罐口挨上唇边，抿了一口。

不过是麦芽发酵的气味而已，史蒂芬想。但还是比他想象的要好些。  
“还不错。”他评论道，顺便清了清嗓子。“说起来我曾经在地球上遇到过索尔和他的弟弟。”  
托尼有点意外。  
“你见过他俩了？”他问道，看起来有一点怀念的样子。“你觉得洛基怎么样？那家伙可不是好相与的。”  
于是史蒂芬提到了那场三十分钟的坠落。弄明白发生什么之后，托尼笑得眼泪都快出来了。他拍着史蒂芬的肩膀，抽空和他碰了个杯。  
“你真的这么做了？”  
“当然。”  
“我得说，干得漂亮。”  
托尼脸上还有留着残存的笑意，洛基难得的吃瘪让他心情很好。  
“我在圣所招待了他们，如果你知道那里的话。”  
“当然，我曾有幸去过一次。”  
史蒂芬忘了这个，有个他来不及抓住念头一闪而过，但他继续说了下去。  
“索尔不喜欢咖啡也对茶不感兴趣，所以我请他喝了啤酒，就像这样。”  
他打了个响指，半空的啤酒罐里又重新满了起来，违反现实规律那样被填满。  
这应该算不上是炫耀吧？也许？

托尼好奇地喝了几大口，借着月光看那泛着白色泡沫的液体缓慢而平静地回升，像是海水涨潮，却连味道都分毫不差。  
他们在窗前喝着啤酒，在一片安静中史蒂芬想起了刚才些许的违和感来自何处。  
“我觉得……我好像想起了一点。”那些他本不该记起，尤其是不该忘记的事情。  
托尼猛地回头看他。  
“索尔的事情，”史蒂芬困惑地说，“好像是在那些被我忘记的时间里发生的。”  
“这就是说你有恢复的迹象。”  
“似乎是这样。”  
他们对视了一眼，这件事情意味着什么简直溢于言表，却没人去直言这渺茫的希望。就像是某种多余的诅咒声称的那样，大声说出口的祈愿是不会被实现的，但他们都为此而发自内心地喜悦。看上去一切都在往好的方向发展了。

他觉得自己喝了不少啤酒，在微量酒精的浸泡中，埋藏已久的种子蠢蠢欲动地想破土而出，新生的叶子挠的他心里发痒。  
“我们第一次见面是什么样的？”史蒂芬还是没忍住般地问出了口，又欲盖弥彰地掩饰，“有些片段总是连不起来，我想。”  
托尼倒是没有深究太多，轻而易举地接受了史蒂芬的说辞。

“Well，第一次见面时候我和佩珀正在中央公园，你应该知道她的，我的红发恶魔CEO。”  
未婚妻。史蒂芬点头并悄悄地补了一句，他还是记得这个的。  
他们的婚讯公布时，小报上对于他们性别的猜测也达到了顶峰，托尼斯塔克的性别在媒体口中永远都徘徊在Alpha和Beta之间，佩珀·波茨作为一个公开的Beta，他们订婚的消息也让某些猜测两方都是Beta的平权组织蠢蠢欲动。

“你的未婚妻……”  
“我们已经分手一段时间了。”  
“哦。”史蒂芬干巴巴地应到。  
介于两人尴尬的过往和他擅长讽刺大于安慰的现实，他像条吐泡泡地鱼似的张合着嘴，最后也至少挤出了一句我很抱歉。  
至少他的样子成功地娱乐了托尼。  
“怎么说呢，这一切也还在我的预料之中。其实像我这样不循规蹈矩的Omega也不太适合她。”

托尼很快掩饰好外露的情绪，史蒂芬看得出来他与波茨小姐之间存在过复杂而温暖的感情，并且可能会一直持续下去。  
“然后你开着闪闪发光的传送门，穿着中世纪的古怪袍子，带着一件会飞的斗篷，告诉我世界末日快到了。”  
“哦，你还把我的老伙计班纳带给了我，他还是一个勇猛的绿色小豌豆的时候似乎砸穿了圣所的屋顶。”  
“我希望你们有付给我修理费。”  
“也许还没？我想你们巫师一定有自己的处理方式，打个响指或者来个‘恢复如初’之类的小魔法。 ”  
史蒂芬尝试怒瞪他。“这完全都不是一回事，法师也不能想做什么就做什么。”

“哦，知道这个真是让我放松了不少。”托尼意味深长地说道，史蒂芬知道他并无恶意，可他几乎还是要为对方的话而羞愧了。幸好托尼见好就收地转移了话题。  
“然后你就见到了布鲁斯，并且找到了我，结束。”他叹了口气，“不知道他们现在怎么样了？我甚至希望洛基一切都好，至少他也还有命在等到一切结束之后再算计索尔，抢抢王位什么的，我不知道，就是他们兄弟俩乐在其中的那些事情，不然索尔会伤心死的。”

“会好的。”史蒂芬说。“我会想起来，然后我们就能找出办法，接着离开这里，然后解决萨诺斯。一切会恢复原样，你会被他们两兄弟烦的要命。介于洛基已经改邪归正也不能拿他怎么样，然后你就会后悔今天说过的话，但一切已成定局。”  
“不错的想法。”托尼说道。“也许我应该让Friday把你的话录下来。就算到时候你又反悔了我也有了能够对着你的脸来一拳的理由。”

史蒂芬低下头摆弄着手里的啤酒，好像突然对它的配料表产生了什么浓厚的兴趣。  
欺负一个充满愧疚的人真的没什么成就感。非要说的话，斯特兰奇才是那个比他拥有更严重心理问题的那一个。托尼懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，把喝不完的啤酒放在一旁的桌子上，拒绝去思考如果把啤酒罐打翻里面漫无边际的酒会不溢满整个房子，一直到把他们两个淹死为止，那么一切问题会迎刃而解。

想想还挺有趣的。

“很晚了。”史蒂芬站了起来，顺手把地上的易拉罐们捡起来扔掉。  
“我以前见过你吗？”托尼突然问道。  
史蒂芬吓了一跳，那一瞬间他有些手足无措。这只不过是个愚蠢的试探而已，他对自己说，所以等他转向托尼的时候已经神色如常。  
“有吗？”他反问道。“我似乎没有什么印象。”  
“只是有种感觉。”  
“如果这是个搭讪就有点太过老套了。”  
哦糟糕，被扳回一局。

托尼望着对方的背影，不知为何他觉得斯特兰奇在撒谎。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

 

史蒂芬诅咒这里的一切，和该死又固执的托尼斯塔克。  
介于他是搞出这一切的基本原因，他也得骂过去的自己一通。但他现在一点都平静不下来，而且差不多明白了之前克里斯汀对他是多么的包容，用她的话来说——你一定是这个世界上最自以为是的人。但她错得离谱，因为她不认识斯塔克，那个人才是世界上最冥顽不灵的混球。

这也是为什么史蒂芬把自己锁在书房里的原因，好让他能够安静地做些什么来暂时忘记这一切。凝神静气，他回忆起古一的教诲，然后吐纳，放空思绪。这通常都会十分有效地让他的思绪在虚无之中游荡一会儿，不失为一种逃避的手段，但总比他和斯塔克对着彼此相互叫嚷要好上许多，于是史蒂芬选择拒绝去深究。

显然对方也是一个勇于逃避的人，史蒂芬想。  
他已经有一整天没有见过斯塔克了。对方像他把自己锁在书房一样把自己关在工作间里。史蒂芬在厨房泡茶的时候看向那里，听不到半点动静。

他犹豫着，在晚饭的时候把多做的那份意大利面摆在桌子上，说不定斯塔克过会儿会出来吃饭——即使史蒂芬没有叫他。但在史蒂芬晚上打着哈欠向卧室走去时，客厅的沙发上还是空无一人。他纳着闷来到了厨房，那碗意面依旧摆在桌子上，汤汁已经凝固了。困意消影无踪，史蒂芬把那些倒进了厨房的垃圾桶里，碗洗干净摆回架子上，在椅子上坐了一会儿。

也许是他踩线了，史蒂芬想。斯塔克生气得过了头，他试图回忆起自己都说了些什么，但只记得最开始的几句。在斯塔克开始无差别地冷嘲热讽之后，出离的愤怒使他口不择言。史蒂芬头痛地按着太阳穴，检查了冰箱。少了一些瓶装水，以及一些高热量食物。斯塔克一边带着天才的头脑发散出的成熟魅力一边任性得像个三岁的孩子，喜欢甜食和所谓的垃圾食品，讽刺人的时候像尖锐的针头，现在就连吵架把自己关在房间里这种闹脾气的事都做得出来。

史蒂芬望着紧闭的房门，决定如果斯塔克明天再不出来他就去——道歉。虽然这并不完全是他的过错，但史蒂芬坚信在处理这件事情上他会比斯塔克更加成熟，如果他们两个人之间得有一个人扮演成年人的角色，那就让他来吧。

当然了，第二天，斯塔克依旧没有出现，他不得不像原计划的那样，做了三明治，夹了厚厚的番茄酱和沙拉酱，还有一杯黑咖啡——斯塔克在喜爱甜食的同时也毫不掩饰他对浓郁无糖咖啡的热爱，简直是一个矛盾的集合体。

“斯塔克，”他一手端着盘子，努力让它们保持平衡，腾出手来敲了几下门，好让自己显得礼貌一点。  
“我猜你还没有吃东西？我带了三明治和咖啡来。”  
没有回应，好吧。接下来应该是道歉的那部分。  
“咳。”史蒂芬清了清嗓子。“我很抱歉前天说过的话……那不是我应该妄加揣测的。”  
一片安静，于是他继续说下去。“希望你能够原谅我的无理，作为道歉我可以负责这周的伙食，而且你可以随便点你想吃的。”  
“斯塔克？”  
一丝怀疑略过心头，史蒂芬把耳朵贴上房门，也许对方还没有睡醒，但无论如何这都有些不同寻常。在他停下动作之后，整个房间里静的像是只有他一个人。   
不安在心中逐渐扩大，他粗鲁地把手里的东西丢到一边去拧门把手，门没有上锁，在咔哒一声之后打开了。

史蒂芬闯了进去。  
他闹出的动静太大了，斯塔克说不定会臭骂他一顿，那甚至是他所期待的场景，总好过对方像现在这样悄无声息地躺在那堆被子里，安静得令人心慌。

“斯塔克！”他出声唤道，没时间注意自己声音里的波动。  
“斯特兰奇博士，”突如其来的女声吓了他一跳，“Boss目前正处于发情状态中，在昨日16时23分达到信息素峰值并于同时完成了抑制剂静脉注射。

史蒂芬为对方的回答而松了一口气，发情期，好吧，这很常见，没有什么大不了的。而且他已经注射过抑制剂了。  
“谢谢，Friday，还有什么是我帮得上忙的吗？”  
对方巧妙地回答道：“作为医生或是Alpha，您都会有很大作用的。”  
说真的，想要不把Friday作为具有生命的造物对待还是很难的。

史蒂芬没有照顾一个发情期Omega的经验，但根据已经掌握的知识来完成这些对他而言并不困难。

发情期的Omega会通过出汗来缓解体内难以纾解的热量，所以也需要大量补充水分，保持房间的温度以及适当的通风。史蒂芬并没有挪动托尼到一个更加舒适的地方，只是找来更多的毯子铺在地上防止受凉。实际上Omega自己也将这些工作完成的很好——为自己在工作间筑巢，储备了食物和水。他并不需要史蒂芬的帮助。

史蒂芬知道自己完全是在多管闲事，但他完全控制不住自己的行为。也许是因为Alpha总是容易对Omega产生保护欲。即使有项圈的隔离使他闻不到对方的气味，他依旧固执地认为一定是信息素的原因，不然还能因为什么？

Alpha喜欢看Omega舒服快乐的样子，这也会让他们自己得到心理上的满足。如果一个Alpha做不到这点那他应该为自己的无能而感到羞愧，但托尼并不是他的Omega，史蒂芬完全不明白他的这种想法是打哪里来的。也许是因为他是一个医生，至少曾经是，而医生的责任感会让他关心斯塔克，再退一万步来讲，即使他们不是一对Alpha和Omega也不是医患关系，目前也谈不上所谓的友谊，至少作为同伴和罪魁祸首他有义务确保对方的安全。

史蒂芬能够想象出来对方会是什么样的表情。  
“Alpha，”他会好整以暇地摇着头，靠着墙端着一杯咖啡之类的，“总觉得自己能掌控一切。”

托尼大部分时间在昏睡，而他多数是在盯着对方即使是在睡梦中也异常固执的面容。他知道托尼对于自己的性别实在谈不上喜欢，来自社会的偏见也很深。项圈被写入法律似乎是新世纪平权的开始，信息素不能再作为Alpha对Omega压迫的手段，抑制剂和标记消除是21世纪最伟大的发明之一，但仅仅是这样就够了吗？多少人发自内心地去尊重那些与生俱来的差异，又有多少人因为性别优势被降低而逐渐被拉下了神坛？而托尼，他展现出的强硬做派让他一点都不像个Omega，人们总是对于他要求太高——无论是钢铁侠还是托尼·斯塔克。他还真的就地把那些本不属于他的责任扛在肩上。

史蒂芬印象中的他原本不是这样的。  
在遥远到模糊的记忆中，对方在镜头里星光闪耀。即使是在后来成为钢铁侠的时间里，他还是会在斯塔克工业博览会上从天空划过然后降落在地台上，任那些机械将钢铁侠的盔甲拆卸，他本人西装革履地出现在舞台的中央；或者是在国会审判中的唇枪舌战，那天的视频至今仍然保持着YouTube上排名前十的播放量。那时候托尼风头正盛，似乎一切都难不倒他。但事情逐渐正在超出他的掌控范围，越来越多逐渐涌现的外星生物、宇宙入侵，更多魔法层面的产物。他并不清楚复仇者联盟解散的细节，无论如何，靠托尼一己之力根本无法解决这些危险，换作谁都不行。

托尼一定比他还要清楚这些事实，复仇者破碎之后地球危如累卵，需要更多人手来帮忙。史蒂芬着叹气，终于想通了其中的缘由。他根本不是想吵架，除了临时起意，更多的可能是他只想找借口一个人呆着来避免脆弱的一面展现在不熟悉的人面前，但他没想到史蒂芬就像块狗皮膏药一样粘着他不放。天哪，他都做了些什么？无视别人的隐私，侵入对方的空间。史蒂芬不敢说自己有多么了解对方，但他确定那人知道后一定会气疯的，绝对。

只是此时此刻，托尼在不知怎样的梦中眉头紧皱。抑制剂并不会让发情期的情热变得像正常的日子那样容易，作为发情期紧急处理的方式之一它起到的作用十分有限，如果有条件的话用合成的Alpha信息素以及一些设施作为辅助效果会更好。

换作平时他一定会给自己最好的，亿万富翁，划时代的天才，拯救世界的英雄，托尼值得最好的。但他现在被困在在时间缝隙中一个狭小房间里，只能给自己最基础的抑制剂和一堆并不舒适的毯子，高热和汗湿的潮意以及抑制剂副作用带来的不适感都会一直伴随着他。这副不得不忍耐的模样根本不适合一个斯塔克，他本该对一切都漫不经心游刃有余，温室花朵般养尊处优的Omega，高高在上什么都不放在眼里。托尼穿着西装三件套朝他微笑的画面和他面色潮红双目紧闭的样子交错着在他面前闪现，史蒂芬几乎就要去触碰那颤抖的睫毛了。

他终于知道自己为什么如此在意有关这个人的这一切。

史蒂芬的手悬在空中再动不了，迟来的事实终于开始斩头露角。他无法再控制它，更控制不了他自己。直至今天他才发现心脏被割裂了一小块，但早在很久之前，久到他还没发现身体中有一部分不见了的时候，它就已经属于另一个人了。

做些什么，他的大脑叫嚣着，做些什么让他好受一点。史蒂芬抖着手去解自己的项圈，不，错了，托尼不会想要接受这样的施舍的。他什么也做不了，所以最后史蒂芬也只是用了一个安眠的魔法来让Omega陷入更深层次的睡眠。他甚至不敢再碰托尼一下就仓促地离开了。

 

“Friday，能为我保密吗？”

Friday不理解，她不明白是什么让斯特兰奇医生神色仓皇，像是被揭露了什么酸楚的隐秘。有什么需保密呢？因为他照顾了Boss吗？斯特兰奇医生神情的变化对于她而言太过复杂。Friday无法解析能在短时间内让对方情绪徒然生变的原因。心跳，呼吸，脉搏，体温升高，声音波动，一切变化都发生一分钟之前，可她的摄像头没有捕捉到任何足以使对方产生变化的原因，外部环境的数据一切正常。

“您指的是什么呢？”她问道。  
“就像，我之前的那些反常。这应该不违反托尼对于你的要求，对吗？”  
“介于您没有意图对boss造成任何伤害性行为，我想是的。”她注意到斯特兰奇医生对于Boss的称呼发生了改变。  
“我不会这样做的。”  
他的声音中没有谎言的成分。但即便如此，斯特兰奇医生依旧在要求一件超出她能力范围的事情。在Friday的认知中是绝无仅有的，这不合乎她的逻辑。Friday在庞大的数据库中寻找先例，用时0.0002秒，她发现Boss的前任AI管家Jarvis曾有过类似的行为可作为参考，在精密的分析和对比确认这不会对Boss产生负面影响之后，她谨慎地做出了答复。

“我可以删除您上次离开之前一分钟内的录像。”

“这足够了，谢谢。”  
“我有一个关于您的疑问。”数据流在分析中产生了背道而驰的结论，这让Friday感到困惑。“您在离开前将手紧按在胸口左侧位置，伴有呼吸急促的迹象，可据我检测您的心脏反应健康，也并无其他足以引起区域性疼痛的病灶。”  
斯特兰奇医生因为她的问题而愣了一下，下意识地把手按在胸口又放下。  
“不，”在Friday以为对方不会再回应的时候，他说。  
“这是好的那种痛。”

 


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
 

不管怎么说，结束发情期对托尼而言都是一件好事情。虚弱，那些让人厌烦的高热，像野兽一样对性的渴望以及其他的一些什么，总算都结束了。他迫不及待地跨进浴室除掉那些皮肤上残留的汗渍。温热干净的水从花洒中喷出来的时候，托尼不自觉地松了一口气，慢慢放松下来，试图什么都不去思考。斯特兰奇一定知道他在发情，托尼不喜欢这样，把软弱的一面暴露给别人。临近发情期时不稳定的激素分泌让他的情绪波动太大了，像斯特兰奇这样聪明的人绝对看得出来。  
   
他深吸了一口气，抹去脸上的水。充其量也只不过是自己骗自己而已，仿佛自导自演的一出戏。失去了一年记忆让斯特兰奇显得更有破绽了。和从前那个压抑着的男人不同，他经受过挫折却没有绝望到从死亡中寻求希望。托尼可以毫无顾忌地去讨厌那个妄图强行拯救他而把自己卷入这一切的人，而眼前的这个？他不一定能够做到。不得不承认，感情是难以自控的，它最违背客观事实和理性逻辑，这种与预期不符的落差将会带来完全相反的影响。  
   
事情已经完完全全地失去控制了。  
有时候托尼看着对未来残忍一无所知的斯特兰奇，甚至有些想要同情他。那些足以将他彻底改变的记忆只是暂时被遗忘。无论如何，托尼把那些所有关另一个人的想法丢到脑后。那个人的一切都与他无关，大部分时间里他都很擅长扮演一个混蛋，在彼此憎恨中持续前进就是最好的打算，这样非常安全。 

斯特兰奇似乎没想到他会出现。  
“哦……早上好。”  
“实际上，已经中午了。”  
“你说的对。我正想弄点吃的，你想吃些什么吗？”  
“我来吧，我想我还是需要感谢一下你的帮助的。”  
他当然已经知道了。史蒂芬一言不发地侧身让托尼过去，看着他在站在案板前卷起袖子。虽然动作并不熟练，总归也像模像样的。  
“看上去这不像你第一次做饭。”  
“从前在大厦里大家都要轮流做饭洗碗，虽然我有全自动的清洁程序，还有随时可以上门的服务人员，但他们还是坚持自己动手。队长是个老古板，我们都得听他的。”托尼低着头，表情里带着回忆的柔软。“大部分时间我可以用武器升级之类我最擅长的事情贿赂他们，所以他们都睁一只眼闭一只眼地纵容我偷偷溜走。”   
“听上去不错。”  
“也许吧，”托尼看上去满不在乎。“都结束了。我们都不是那种会因为自己做过什么而会后悔的类型。就目前的结果而已，我不会说这是谁的错误。没有人有错，每个人都有错。这重要吗？在做出选择的时候我们就已经站在不同的立场上了。”  
   
“我猜他们也是这么想的。”  
——他们会吗？  
“你甚至不认识他们。”托尼心不在焉地搅着锅里的汤，但他身体紧绷的姿势叫嚣着完全地戒备。史蒂芬决定后退一步。  
“在我还是医生的时候？当然不。现在？知道一点，但不是很多。我不敢说我了解你们——复仇者，但是我一直在密切的关注着你们的动向。”  
“很高兴无时无刻不被人看着。”他的表情可不是这个意思。  
“只是一些必要的措施来保护这个星球，”史蒂芬解释道，“我相信等你回去之后也会想要更多地了解一下圣所。”  
“这算是邀请？”  
“只要你想就是。”  
托尼看了他一眼，确定他没有在开玩笑。  
“好啊，为什么不呢。”他轻松地回答道。  
   
史蒂芬松了一口气。索科维亚协议的事情闹得满城风雨之后，那场被媒体称之为“内战”的往事也是他最近才想起来的。就像托尼在媒体发布会上的内容一样，他并不认同这样的说法。  
复仇者们的分歧已经严重到内部分裂的局面。史蒂芬并不了解其中的细节，但“只是理念不合”那一句，却让他想起了莫度。  
如果只是非黑即白，事情反倒简单了许多。  
   
两人都默不作声，一顿饭吃的只有刀叉碰撞的声音。  
“有那么难吃吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的表情。”托尼戳着盘子里的蔬菜。“好吧，我承认确实不怎么样。下次还是换你来吧。”  
   
他声音里的挫败感不知怎么的让史蒂芬觉得有点好笑。  
“你可以对你的胡萝卜汤多点信心。”  
“……这是番茄汤。”托尼抬头怒视着他，才发现他眼里带着笑意，早已摆出了一副看好戏的模样。  
“很有趣。”他面无表情地回复。  
   
史蒂芬的记忆在逐渐恢复，靠着之前他的笔记和自身的修复能力，那些被忘却的记忆也逐渐开始浮出水面。如果非要说的话，一切正在向好的方向发展，发情期过后托尼明显放下了戒备，他们的谈话多了起来，甚至产生了一些难以言说的默契。  
魔法上的事情托尼帮不了什么大忙，所以两人还是各干各的，但在工作之余有时候他们也会靠着电影之类的打发时间，这样的变化还要多亏了斗篷。  
有一次它在客厅鼓捣着什么，在一声剧烈的惨叫之后，两人都警惕地探出头来。  
“不是你？”  
“我以为是你。”  
沙发前空无一物，但电视还开着。屏幕上的女人毫无防备地被剪断了一根手指，尖叫声此起彼伏。史蒂芬暂停了电影环顾四周，罪魁祸首正在抱着落地灯的杆子瑟瑟发抖。  
   
它看着史蒂芬双手抱胸摆出一副说教的样子，当机立断地舍弃了落地灯扑倒托尼身上。  
托尼猝不及防地被扑了个正着，斗篷肉眼可见地发着抖，像一只被淋湿了的小狗狗。  
“嘿，没事的伙计，那都是假的。”托尼伸手摸了摸紧粘着他不放的布料。  
“我带你去工作室看看Friday怎么样？你有段时间没见过她了。”  
斗篷依依不舍地看了看屏幕又看了看他，托尼不太明白它的意思，他试探着走了两步又被拖了回去。  
“它想看完这个电影。”史蒂芬解释道。  
斗篷仰起领子望着他，由内而外地散发着渴望。  
“额，好吧？反正我也忙完了。”  
他们一起转向满脸不赞同的史蒂芬。  
“……好吧。”

他们一起看了第一个电影，然后是第二个，第三个。  
后来在无聊或是遇到瓶颈的时候也会跑去敲另一个人的门。  
有时候看到没那么有意思的电影时他们也会闲聊，为了公平他们和斗篷都可以轮流选择自己的喜欢的电影。斗篷总是会选择一些惊悚片，吓得抖抖索索地躲在两个人身后，还总是坚持要看完自己选择的片子，它会强硬地把他们都拉到前边来，缠住紧挨在一起的胳膊后自己躲在后面只露出一点点来。

当一个人的体温挨上另一个人的时候，史蒂芬有点紧张。托尼只是无奈地瞥了作乱的斗篷一眼，也没说什么。他们就这么看完了整场电影。  
托尼对斗篷有着意外的纵容，史蒂芬不知道这是好事还是坏事。

“你不能再这样了。”他努力摆出一副严肃的样子来教育它，但它丝毫不为所动，反而把领子扬得老高。  
“这是不对的！”  
斗篷戳了戳他的项圈。  
“我知道，但……”  
“你们在干什么？”托尼正好路过。史蒂芬立刻装出什么都没发生的样子。  
“我在教育它。明明很胆小就不要乱挑恐怖片。”  
“我倒觉得它挑电影的水平还不错，是吧？”他伸出手指蹭了蹭斗篷领子上的花边。斗篷得意地点头。  
史蒂芬还想再说些什么，但托尼上下打量了他一番。  
“你不会是害怕了吧？”  
“我是法师也是医生。”史蒂芬强调着，“那电影漏洞百出，真正的鬼魂并不那样出现，而且普通的锯子根本无法在短时间内轻松地锯开颅骨……”  
托尼已经舒舒服服地坐到了沙发上。

“今天我们看什么？”  
史蒂芬还在纠结于那些剧情的不合理性，斗篷已经点开了一部新的电影。这次是一部无聊的吸血鬼和狼人的故事，他不情愿地坐在原处，心里却暗自松了一口气。这明明是最不合时宜的时候，可他还是忍不住享受着这样的生活。那些吸引并不只是空穴来风，连同年多年以来未被发掘的感情一拥而上。知道了自己曾做过什么并非只徒增了歉意，还有隐隐约约的渴望。史蒂芬把这些都尽数压抑在心底，但依旧阻止不了他想要更加靠近对方一点的想法。

电影枯燥漫长，史蒂芬打了个长长的哈欠，托尼已经靠在沙发背上，有一搭没一搭地喝着啤酒。斗篷盖在他身上，像一条红色的大毯子。他调小了声音。靠在沙发的另一侧上，却失去了睡意。他们小声地聊着天，话题却不知怎的从电影转移到现实中来。

“那么，谁是你最喜欢的复仇者？”  
史蒂芬看向对方，托尼只是盯着电视，那些图像在他脸上投下或深或浅的阴影，他不明白这个问题的意义。  
“喜欢，欣赏，随便你怎么理解。”  
“你。”他下意识地回答道，意识到自己像是陷入了一个圈套。  
托尼愣了一下，笑出声来。  
“当然是我，如果你问我的话我也会这么说。”  
“我只是……相对于其他人认识你更早，仅此而已。”  
“电视上？最开始？钢铁侠？还是封面模特记录？”  
“得了吧，停止炫耀你的风流韵事，比那要早多了。”  
“哦。”托尼看着他，若有所思。  
史蒂芬张开嘴巴又合上，像一个不知所措的蚌壳，他没有，只是……  
“嗯？”  
“……只是斯塔克工业而已。”他最后还是选择了一个不甚明显的谎言。这很正常，总比告诉他“托尼奖”之类的要好的多。  
“那也是很久以前了。”他的答案依旧让托尼乐不可支。“你真的关注我很久了，对吧。”  
史蒂芬为他脱口而出的冲动懊恼，自己所有的愚蠢迷恋简直被展示得一览无余，漏洞百出。

“我只是更加关注平权，以及斯塔克科技给医疗业带来的影响，仅此而已。”他的强调听起来简直像是欲盖弥彰，史蒂芬试图解释那些只是一些关于斯塔克工业的标签，从更加官方而远非私人的角度。“斯塔克工业在这方面一直起着超前的推动作用。还有项圈法的推行，你的家人真的为社会做出了了很大的贡献。”

“为社会？你也是这么想的？”他的话被突兀地打断，史蒂芬还没有意识到他说错了什么。“我承认，霍华德是确实做了那些。平权或是别的什么，无所谓。他只是为了他的公司。因为他只有我这样的继承人，我让他失望了，从头到尾。还有这该死的性别。他根本没有别的办法。”

他又把自己全副武装起来，像他从十岁时开始做的那样，一边恨着霍华德一边遵循着他冷酷的教导，最可悲的是霍华德做的都是对的，一直都是托尼过分软弱。项圈。如果不是这项法案的推动他根本不可能隐藏自己的Omega性别坚持到现在。

就做一个Omega吧。发情期的时候他总会那样想，把身体和神志完全交给另外一个人来掌控——但他甚至没有这样的Alpha人选。

佩珀是唯一一个愿意为了他而尝试的人。Beta和Omega，很少有人敢于缔结这样的关系，可小辣椒就是这么勇敢。即便这样的尝试注定会以失败告终。

“你是这样想的吗？你的父亲，他做的这一切只是为了他的公司？”对方用那双摄人心魄的蓝色眼睛盯着他，仿佛穿透了他的灵魂深处那些所有阴暗面。

“怎么，幻想破灭了？知道他不是那样完美的人让你很失望？”托尼期待着听到那样的回答，他体内每一个细胞都跃跃欲试地想要反驳对方，没有人比他更清楚霍华德是怎样的人，他不坏，也不够好，至少没好到被供上神坛的地步。他迫不及待地像每个人揭示出霍华德的骗局——他不被期待，不被宠爱着长大，和所有人以为的都不一样。

“只是一个猜测，但你有没有想过——他是为了你才那样做的。”  
有没有想过？托尼笑道歇斯底里，他怎么会没有这样想过呢，一个将真心话都埋藏在心底的父亲形象，和那个十岁之前给他讲睡前故事的男人重合在一起，他当然那样希望过。  
“你根本什么都不知道。”他突然觉得累了。争辩一个已死之人的想法根本毫无意义。  
“也许吧，”史蒂芬平静地注视着他，他把手搭在托尼的肩膀上。温暖沿着他们接触的地方传递过来，托尼不由自主地战栗了一下。“但你是最好的证明。”

你太小，现在还不懂，但这一切是为你而打造。霍华德的声音在耳边响起。  
停下。  
这代表的不只是人类的发明 它也是我毕生的成就。我受到这个时代科技的限制，但有一天你会了解这一切。  
别说了。  
到时候。你就会改变世界。

“你是我最伟大的创造，托尼。”霍华德说。  
“你是最好的证明。”斯特兰奇说。

“恨他比爱他更加容易。”托尼轻轻地磕上眼睛，斗篷更用力地裹紧了他。“这样的感觉一直持续了很多年，似乎这样更能让我坚持下去，但现在我连这个都做不到了。有时候真想问问他，面对面的那种。而不是根据那些之前的事情一遍遍地进行着无厘头的猜测。”  
“我真的恨他吗？”他问史蒂芬，也像是在问自己。  
“不。也许爱更多一点。”

不知道什么时候，他们之间的距离已经变得越来越短。如此接近，鼻息间是麦芽和托尼的味道。史蒂芬的一只手还搭在他肩上，托尼看着他，少见的脆弱迷茫，好像在等待着什么。史蒂芬几乎已经以为他想要一个吻了。  
他没有真的原谅你，还记得吗？是你逼他的。  
这句饱含恶意地提醒是他自己的声音。史蒂芬像被烫到一样缩回手来，他后退了半步，僵持着。

“……你喝酒了？”史蒂芬说，这是他能够想到唯一转移话题的方式，也是最糟糕的。  
“一点啤酒？”托尼笑的前仰后合。“当然。所以呢？”  
“那，早点休息。”史蒂芬没敢在再看对方一眼就想落荒而逃，每多待一秒他的意志力就叫嚣着土崩瓦解。他想拥抱托尼，安慰他，说些什么让他能够开心起来，好像托尼近在咫尺，只要史蒂芬伸手就能够得到他。可他怎么还敢再奢望这一切？

“骗子。”托尼轻声说。他孤零零地坐原地，可史蒂芬始终没有回头。


	12. Chapter 12

12.

 

敲门声在夜里格外的响亮，门口是谁自然不言而喻。  
“什么事？”史蒂芬犹豫地看着门的方向。他睡不着，无数念头在脑海中盘旋着，试图推着他回去。但他没想到托尼还会再来找他。

没有回复。敲门声越来越急促，明显对面的人已经失去了耐心。他只好披了晨衣起身去开门，却没想到托尼会一头栽进他怀里。过分的亲密让他的大脑一片空白，只能下意识地搂紧了对方。

发情期是他最先想到的，但在下一秒就被托尼身上的酒气否决了。  
“你——”  
“我喝酒了？当然。”托尼重复着他们之前的对话。“我喝醉了……现在你想怎么做？让我早点休息？”  
他露出了一个朦胧的微笑，带着不言而喻的诱惑，史蒂芬闻到了空气中桔梗和广藿香的香气，越来越浓烈，连酒精都掩盖不住。那是托尼信息素的味道。他没有带项圈。

托尼醉的太厉害了，站都站不住，史蒂芬不得不用双手环过他的腰才能稳住他。“你现在醉的太厉害了，我们可以明天再谈——”  
“怎么，现在不行吗？”托尼看着他，棕色的眼睛像融化了的糖浆，“史蒂芬？”

这是托尼第一次叫他的名字。

那不是他的错觉，托尼的的确确是在要求一个吻，或者是更多。这本来也应该是他想要的，但史蒂芬只感觉到了莫名地悲哀。

“我去沙发上，今天你就在这里休息。”他半搂半抱地把托尼往床上带，想让他先躺下，然后自己再去找些醒酒的东西来。  
托尼却突然开始挣扎起来。  
“不用麻烦……我现在也可以走。”他明明站都站不住，却不知哪里来的力气挣脱了史蒂芬的搀扶，踉跄着后退了两步，靠着墙撑住自己。他还在笑，却不知为何变得礼貌而疏离。  
“我一定是喝的太多了。”托尼摇着头，“哦，瞧，这是你的房间。”  
“等等，”有什么猜测在史蒂芬心中慢慢成形，他在托尼离开之前拉住了他的手腕，对方没有回头也没有挣扎，只是任由有他那么握着。

“你想要什么？”  
托尼微不可查地僵硬了一下。  
“松手。”  
“你先告诉我，你究竟想要什么？”  
“……你早就知道，不是吗。”托尼轻声说。

“我想听你亲口说出来。”他祈求一个宣判，一个真正的结局。史蒂芬逼得太狠，托尼终于难以承受地爆发了，  
“你想听什么？斯特兰奇？我难以自控地被你吸引？你想听的就是这个吗？一个可悲的Omega只有用这样的方式才敢靠近他想要的Alpha？”他转过来，眼中闪着破碎的光。“你还想听什么？即使是陷入这样的境地我依旧难以自控地被你吸引？现在你满意了吗？”  
“在公园的那天根本不是我们第一次见面，想必你也不记得了。其实我早该知道的——”  
“——你根本不想要我。”

托尼不再冷静，他打碎了自己，撕毁了引以为傲的伪装。透过斑驳的裂痕史蒂芬得以窥见事件的真相，那些碎片将时间遗留的线索串联在一起，托尼从未像现在这样坦诚过。

他知道。托尼什么都知道。宴会里的每一次对视和举杯相庆的默契从来就不是他的一厢情愿。

史蒂芬不再退缩，他尝到了酒精的味道。托尼用力地扯着他胸前的衣料，像是推拒又像是迎合，他的睫毛颤抖着，让史蒂芬的心脏一阵紧缩。他不喜欢托尼袒露一切时的哀痛，就像他不喜欢发情期时Omega瑟缩在毯子里的脆弱模样；他想要笑容永远挂在托尼的眼角眉梢，他希望那个人喜乐平安，儿孙满堂，永远都骄傲得不可一世，一如初见时的模样。

史蒂芬不顾一切地加深了这个吻，吞下那些对方未出口的话语。不想让托尼受伤，但以爱之名给予伤害的正是自己。唇舌交缠在一起，呼吸混乱得不成样子，可是没人愿意先停下，他们在彼此的眼中都看到了满足。托尼放任自己短暂的沉迷，这种感觉是难以想象的好，他破碎了，又被完整地拼合起来，甚至比从前更加坚固，就连本来缺失的部分也被填满了。他的脑子在融化身体在融化，这只是一个吻而已，但托尼已经等待了那么久。

“……我从没忘记过。”在喘息的间隙，史蒂芬贴着他的唇轻声呢喃着。  
“可你说我们第一次见面是——”  
“我撒谎了，因为我是个胆小鬼。”史蒂芬稍稍地拉开了他们之间的距离，直视着托尼的眼睛。这很难，但他不想再搞砸了。  
“我不敢承认我想要你，这么多年以来，想得快疯了。”

这就像是一个重新开始的信号，托尼不管不顾地扑了上去把他撞得后退了一步，尖牙划破了唇尖带出了轻微的血腥味，疼痛反倒像助燃剂一样将欲望烧得更加旺盛。史蒂芬干脆把托尼放到最近的桌面上，上面的东西叮叮当当地落了一地，可是没人再理会这些。他们的衣服凌乱不堪，法师干脆用了一个咒语让它们尽数消失。大片肌肤赤裸相贴着的感觉实在奇妙，托尼背后贴着冰凉的桌面，前方是灼热的拥抱。强烈的温差让他打了个激灵，然后他的阴茎就被柔软的唇舌包裹住了，托尼舒服地喟叹出声。对方灵活的舌尖绕着头部打圈，又不时地耐心舔舐着，服务周到。托尼只能盯着吊灯散发出的黄色光晕，脑子晕乎乎地像是软化后的黄油，只会随着史蒂芬的动作而喘息呻吟着，伴随着内部难以言喻的痒意一起让他徒劳地绷紧了脚趾。他下意识地攥紧了那些发丝，却不知道该把对方拉近还是推开。明明看不见对方的样子，却不妨碍他想象法师是如何含着自己的阴茎，嘴唇因为过度使用而染上艳色，还要用那双蓝的发亮的眼睛仰视着他。托尼开始还咬着指节忍耐着，后来干脆毫不顾忌地呻吟出声。史蒂芬对于他难以自持的声音没有丝毫抵抗力，他吐出已经完全硬起来的阴茎。整个柱身湿亮亮的，因为没有释放所以还坚挺的竖立着。

托尼茫然地看着史蒂芬俯下身来，给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻。  
“等等，我还……”明明到临界点只有几步之遥，对方却不肯给他个痛快。他想要伸出手去抚慰自己硬的发疼的阴茎，却被史蒂芬抢先一步整个抱了起来，失重的感觉让他下意识地伸出手搂紧了对方。

“我们去床上再继续，好不好？”史蒂芬用那种近乎诱哄的语调，桌子硌得他不太舒服，于是托尼点了点头。下一秒背部陷进柔软的被褥里，他舒服地想把自己蜷成一团，但法师的手指顺着臀线划过，往那个冒着水的神秘入口探去。  
“你都湿透了。”史蒂芬说。他把手指抽了出来，展示般地在放到托尼面前。他只是探进去两个指节，那些粘乎乎的液体却像是找到了出口似的不停地往出涌。

Alpha冰雪和冷松的气味铺开在空气里，托尼努力地瞪着他。  
“也不看看是因为谁，”他小声咕哝着，“磨磨唧唧的，你到底还要不要操我？”  
史蒂芬并不比看起来冷静多少，但他知道Omega的入口已经有段时间没被使用过了。  
“耐心，托尼。”他重新将手指放进去搅弄着，室内只剩下咕叽咕叽的水声和托尼的低声哼哼。史蒂芬着迷地看着他的表情因为那些动作而产生了细微的变化，由于情动而含了水光的眼睛涣散着，情不自禁地咬着唇又放开。明明皱着眉一副很不好受的样子，还要张牙舞爪地掩饰着让他直接进来，骄傲又迷人。史蒂芬根本一点都舍不得让他难受。

他做好了足够的准备，托尼已经硬得滴水，难耐地磨蹭着被单。于是史蒂芬满足了他也满足了自己。阴茎一寸寸地向内推挤着，终于完全进入。那个瞬间他们都发出满足的叹息。饱胀的体腔又湿又软，对于巨物的入侵没有起到丝毫阻拦。他耐心地停了一会儿看着托尼小口喘息着适应，转而去抚慰其他的地方。胸前小巧的果实是最先被他采摘的，它们已经完全成熟，因为快感而挺立着，颜色却还是青涩的浅褐色，偏些粉的。托尼反而被流连在那里的目光弄得有些不好意思起来，把头偏到了另一侧。于是史蒂芬得以用舌尖和手指去爱抚它们。托尼敏感得不像话，热气喷在上面的时候颤了一下，等唇舌真正舔上去的时候又颤了一下。他把那颜色偏浅的乳尖含在齿间温柔地厮磨着，手指去爱抚另一边，等托尼忸怩着挺腰的时候终于满意地放过了它们。

“等不及了？”他轻柔地拨开托尼汗湿的额发，换来了对方的瞪视。  
“我才没……”他反驳着，尾音却在突然地顶撞中变了调子。法师缓慢地后撤到穴口再整根推入，托尼能够确切地感受到它是怎么碾压过柔软的内壁再深深浅浅地抽送着，不但没能填补那片空虚，反而带出更多的痒意来。快感开始逐渐累积，阴茎搅动的黏腻水声伴随着不再压抑的呻吟和囊袋的拍打奏成一首淫溢的乐章，史蒂芬满眼只有托尼脸色潮红嘴唇微张的模样。Omega的内部一片泥泞，似乎在每一次插入的时候都能挤出多余的体液来，两人结合的地方已经被染得湿漉漉的。

汗水镀满皮肤，他的身体在史蒂芬擦过那一小块凸起的腺体时紧绷起来，那些缠绵的软肉搅得更紧了，托尼试图放松身体来接受这过量的快感，但在紧绷和放松之间游移着的身体把他的尝试变成了一种糟糕至极的吮吸。这有些太超过了，史蒂芬掐着托尼的髋骨一次次迎合着自己的撞击，他能够感受到自己引以为傲的理智在逐渐塌陷。在冲撞中Omega的生殖腔入口正在缓慢地开启着，本能让他想要深入到更里面去，于是史蒂芬就这么做了。他们一同攀上顶峰，结缓缓地展开，撑满了生殖腔，把Alpha的精液一滴不漏地锁在内部。小腹传来一阵酸胀的感觉。

托尼微喘着，一根手指都懒得动。身体的躁动明明应该已经被满足了，可他却依旧觉得茫然又空虚，不受控制地想要更多，想要完全失控地把自己交到另一个人手中，丢下那些责任和义务，抛开从未停止的关乎未来命运的思考。托尼实在是累坏了，好不容易寻觅到一个停泊的港口，他想要休息。

就做一会儿你自己，托尼。不知道是谁的声音在蛊惑着他。此刻托尼浑身软绵绵的，于是他伸出手去，讨了一个拥抱。史蒂芬有力的双臂支撑着他，令人心安，于是托尼放任自己靠在他肩上。汗水在这样亲密的动作中融为一体，结把他们牢固地锁在一起，Alpha的信息素源源不断地散发出来，刺激着他的神经，比起抚慰更像是一种召唤，于是他凑了上去。

“托尼！”史蒂芬惊呼道，Omega舔了舔牙尖，露出了一个恶作剧般的笑容。他能感受到结在生殖腔中轻微的搏动，证明这一下对法师来说影响可不小。史蒂芬的眼睛暗了下来，声音低哑。“你知道这意味着什么对吧。”

托尼露出一个意味不明的微笑。慵懒，放松。这几乎像是一个邀请。  
“你会后悔吗？”  
“不会。”他想都没想，脱口而出。  
“我也不会。”  
史蒂芬张口咬了上去，他想尽量温柔些，但托尼还是痛得一抖。血迹沿着标记渗了出来，被他耐心地一点点舔去。空气中两人信息素的味道合二为一，史蒂芬满足地嗅着，搂紧了他的Omega。


	13. Chapter 13

13.

 

这也许是他人生中最美好的一天。  
醒来时鼻尖痒痒的，棕色的脑袋拱在他怀里，他们的四肢在被子下交缠着，紧密地贴合在一起。史蒂芬把脸埋进托尼的颈侧，Omega的信息素里带着他的味道，他满意地嗅了嗅，不由自主地弯起了嘴角。

他就这样享受了一会儿清晨的温存，阳光跳跃在托尼发梢上，给他裸露在外的一小块皮肤镀上了金色，带着柔和的温度。史蒂芬用手指摩挲着那里，没有忘记昨晚它们被汗水覆盖着的样子。最美好的梦境也不过如此，他能够拥抱着托尼，听着对方浅浅的呼吸声，数着平稳的心跳。这里美好得就像一个家，只属于托尼和史蒂芬两个人，没有任何人能够打扰他们平静的生活，他几乎快要忘记这一切都是假象了。

托尼因为他的动作而小声咕哝着，半睁着眼睛看他，眼中还带着将醒未醒的氤氲雾气。  
“你好吵。”他懒洋洋地控诉道。史蒂芬明明一句话都没说，可是原本是毫无道理的指责反而被他说的像什么婉转的情话。于是他遮住托尼的眼睛，嘴唇吻过鼻尖。睫毛在掌心扑棱着，似乎被史蒂芬拢住的是一只蝴蝶，托尼干脆把他拽了下来，让它成为了一个实质性的吻。

“……我头疼。”他在亲吻结束后可怜巴巴地捂着头，但史蒂芬一点都不同情他。  
“那是因为你昨晚喝的太多了。”  
于是托尼不再说话，他只是按着额角小声地抽着气，史蒂芬就拿他没办法了，只好任劳任怨地替他按摩着太阳穴。  
“早餐想吃什么？”史蒂芬问道，看着托尼像被挠过下巴的猫一样享受着，不禁哑然失笑。  
“随便什么都行。”托尼眯起眼睛舒服地哼哼着，按压力度适中的手指逐渐抽离，他下意识地睁开眼睛。那双手穿过发间，又在头顶安抚性地揉了揉。  
史蒂芬不会承认他已经想这么做很久了。  
“你……”  
“我去做早饭，床头有布洛芬，一会儿记得吃。”

脚步声逐渐远去，宿醉带来的头痛又重新袭来。药片和水杯就在床头，托尼只好谨遵医生的嘱咐。后颈处还有着隐隐的胀痛，他对着镜子侧过头去。斯特兰奇下嘴可真狠，现在腺体上还有着一圈牙印似的血痂。托尼的信息素里也沾染了另一个人的气息。心里抱怨着，嘴角一味上扬的弧度却泄露了他的情绪，他想要把它们收好，却只是藏进了眼角眉梢。标记后崭新的气味让托尼觉得满足，不仅是身体上的，更多的是来自心底的安全感。好像他不再是一个人，也不必再感到孤独。托尼选择了自己想要的Alpha，现在有人会无条件地站在他身边的感觉简直不能更好了。

他潦草地洗漱之后走了出去，史蒂芬正在背对着他忙碌，已经有一点烤面包的香气飘了出来，他干脆蹑手蹑脚地蹭了过去。Alpha的腰身紧窄但有力，肌肉紧实。昨天他就在想法师史蒂芬穿上正装会是什么样子，最好选择收腰的版型，一件深色的粗花呢大衣会是个不错的选择。托尼满意地环着史蒂芬的腰，额头抵上他的肩胛。史蒂芬听到了身后细微的动静早有准备，只是继续着手里的动作。  
“还没好吗？”他的声音闷闷地从布料中传来。  
“你在拖慢我的进度。”  
“有吗？我觉得你做的挺不错的。”  
“还有蔬菜汁没做。”  
“我不要蔬菜汁。”  
“那就水果汁，对你的头痛有好处。”  
托尼小声地抱怨着一些关于Alpha和独裁者之类的词语，但他还是紧紧地搂着史蒂芬的腰。介于他难得地妥协，史蒂芬好心地在他的果汁里加了适合分量的白砂糖。

“我脸上有什么东西吗？”托尼狐疑地擦了擦自己的嘴角。“为什么你老盯着我看？”  
“可能是因为你太好看了。”  
“你真是太奇怪了，斯特兰奇。”  
“那正好就是我的名字，我猜测。”史蒂芬嘴上说着，却没有移开目光。那些眼角的细小纹路，微微皱起的鼻尖，眼睛里隐藏的笑意，混合着男人成熟的魅力和孩童般的天真，他好像怎么都看不够这个男人。  
“哦，得了吧。”托尼把最后一口面包塞进嘴里。“停止用眼睛操我。如果你想的话，卧室是一个不错的选择。”  
史蒂芬慢斯条理地咽了一口果汁。  
“不。”  
“不？”托尼难以置信地瞪着他。“别说你不想要这个。”  
史蒂芬站了起来，手指划过他的唇角，在托尼发愣的时候擦去粘在嘴角的面包屑。  
“昨天晚上刚完成了标记。太过于频繁的性爱对于你的身体是一种负担。”他顿了顿，“我收回前言，你的脸上确实有东西。”

佯装生气的托尼并不难哄，只需要一个吻就可以讨得原谅。斗篷兴冲冲地把他们拉回到沙发上，今天到了史蒂芬开始选择电影的时候。  
“初恋五十次？拜托，我以为你会更有创意一点呢。”  
史蒂芬只是笑了笑。“别说你没看过这个？”  
“当然没有！我很忙的。”托尼大惊小怪地叫了起来，从斗篷手中接过了那份爆米花。“哦，谢了伙计。你也想看这个吗？”  
斗篷看了看他，又看了看史蒂芬，最后点了点头。  
于是他们靠在一起，斗篷像一条大毯子一样包裹着他们。从一个桶里拿着爆米花的时候偶尔会碰到另外一个人的手指，沙发又小又拥挤，可是没有人会抱怨这个。

“我能做得更好，”托尼指着亨利给露西的录像剪辑，“全息投影，身临其境。”  
“那可是2004年，别要求太多。爱情片而已。”  
“是啊，爱情战胜一切，他们最后肯定会在一起的不是吗？”托尼撇了撇嘴。“至少他们还没有暮光之城夸张。”  
“看来你也没有你说的那么忙碌。”  
托尼想说什么，却又咽了回去，只是警告性地捶了下史蒂芬的肩膀，就被对方拉过去整个圈进怀里。  
“专心点。”他低沉地嗓音从耳侧传来，托尼觉得一阵战栗爬上了他的脊梁，在对方无数个吸引他的品质之中，也许他最爱的是那犹如大提琴般低沉的好嗓音，其中蕴含的魔力似乎能够搅动他的心弦，也许这就是法师蛊惑人心的最好证据之一。于是他乖乖地靠着史蒂芬的胸膛不再乱动。他们就这样看完了一部电影，托尼意犹未尽地吸着果汁，拒绝了斗篷再看下一部的建议。  
“如果今天是一个假期，你还有什么别的想做的吗？”  
史蒂芬似乎没有认真地思考过这个问题。  
“如果是你，你会做些什么？”  
“阳光这么好，我喜欢在公园里随便走走然后吃个汉堡或者热狗什么的。”托尼想都没想地脱口而出。史蒂芬恍惚地想起不知何时托尼似乎曾说过同样的话。“当然啦，我知道现在这样的要求也变得难以实现，我可以再想一个。”

“倒也不是那么难实现。”史蒂芬凝视着托尼，过去和现实似乎在此刻重叠起来。他抬手画了一个圈，传送门金光闪闪地冒着火花，外面就是熟悉的纽约中央公园。即使只是站在那里都能够感受到初春时带着阳光味道的花香，鸟鸣和外界其他嘈杂的声音一起闯进这个屋子里来。那里似乎并没有什么变化，和不久之前托尼来的时候一样。有风席卷而过，吹起了他的一丝额发。

“你先请。”史蒂芬做了个同样的手势，跟在托尼身后穿过了光圈。  
“这里……”托尼狐疑地打量着史蒂芬，对方只是耸了耸肩。  
“一天的假期，”他说，“这不是你想要的吗？”  
他们穿着休闲装，就像是两个来散步的普通人。太过于真实的场景让托尼逐渐放下了戒备，他和史蒂芬沿着湖边向前走去，不知道谁的手先牵住了另一个。托尼闭起眼睛感受着阳光穿过树叶斑驳地照射下来。旁边的小女孩一不小心松了手，她牵着的红色气球就向着太阳飞去，史蒂芬悄悄地用了一个小咒语，一阵风让本该消失在天空的气球卡在了树上，被他轻松地取下来，还给了女孩。

“你该说什么呀？”小女孩的母亲帮她把绳子系好，绕过手腕打了个蝴蝶结。  
女孩冲他们甜甜地笑着。  
“谢谢叔叔。”  
告别了母女两人，托尼撞撞他的肩膀，嘲笑他用魔法作弊还威胁着要告诉其他人。于是史蒂芬只好交了封口费，一个冰淇淋。  
“我的钱只够买一个。”他把托尼要求的双球冰淇淋递给对方，话里的含义不言而喻。  
于是托尼咬了一口又把甜筒递了回去，但史蒂芬只是握住他的手腕将那只碍事的冰淇淋推得更远，抬起他的下巴吻了上去。

托尼带着还没完全融化的奶油冰淇淋的味道，最开始捕获的冰凉舌尖逐渐被吮吸的有些肿烫，这是一个又湿又甜的吻，史蒂芬直至尝够了才咬了下他的下唇作为结束。他们并不急切，就像这不是屈指可数的寥寥几次，而是已经习以为常的动作；就像他们还有无数个明天可以继续进行这样的探索。

“甜得过分了。”他也不知道在指什么，眼睛里透出温暖的笑意，在阳光的折射下有点近似于一种灰绿色。托尼有些忍不住想要伸手去摸。  
“你眼睛的颜色在变，巫师。”他的手指擦过颧骨，靠近眼角。“这就是你蛊惑人心的证据吗？也许不只这一项。”  
“你喜欢吗？”  
“我不会说我不喜欢，委婉点说，我简直爱死了。”  
法师对这样的夸赞很是受用。  
“冰淇淋要化了。”  
“Shit!”托尼暗骂了一声，赶快去舔。可那些白色的液体还是黏糊糊地流到了手上，史蒂芬在一旁偷笑，作为报复托尼趁着对方不注意的时候把它们如数贡献给了对方的衣角。

傍晚时分他们面对着夕阳吃了公园里卖的芝士汉堡和热狗，史蒂芬还买了黄油薯条和加了冰的可乐。托尼懒得拆穿他刚才的谎言，公园里的芝士汉堡是他最喜欢的那种味道，他得非常克制才能够不在芝士融化在口腔里的时候呻吟出来。

“你还有什么想做的？”天已经黑了下来，比起中午的时候气温有所下降，史蒂芬脱了外套给托尼披着，对着那片疑似冰淇淋糊的污渍无奈地叹气，在托尼开口之前拒绝了他蠢蠢欲动的提议。  
“——除了那个。”  
托尼没好气地翻了个白眼。“你让我看起来像是欲求不满的那一个。”  
“完成标记后的48小时内Omega处于信息素紊乱期，不能有插入式性行为。”史蒂芬说，“或者你想的话我可以给你一个完美的口活。”  
托尼自然没法拒绝这个提议，于是他被推倒在草坪上，目光所及是遥远的星空，史蒂芬把他的阴茎整个含了进去。  
“别在这里……”  
“放心，不会有人看到的。”  
他自然是相信史蒂芬的，但周围偶尔有细微的动静传来时他还是不由自主地紧绷起来。这有点太超过了，对方所言非虚，这的的确确是一个完美的口活，也许法师的嘴是第三件用来蛊惑人心的武器。他咬着指节，把呻吟压抑成粗喘，似乎全身的热量都在此刻汇集到小腹，烧得一片火热，他的额头甚至渗出了汗珠，在高潮来临的时候还是没忍住那一声惊叫。

史蒂芬仰视着他，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，嘴唇有些发红，喉结因为吞咽而上下滑动。托尼甚至想要再来一次。  
“我的Alpha真是天杀的性感——”他未完成的夸奖被对方急切地吞进腹中，史蒂芬嘴里还留着方才自己的味道，与之前的每一个吻不同，带着强烈的掠夺性和占有欲星火燎原般烧了过来，托尼很快就被打乱了呼吸，因为缺氧而两腿发软，如果不是史蒂芬死死地揽着他的腰说不定早就软到地上去了。  
他喘着气，想看看史蒂芬突然发什么疯。可对方只是把头埋在他颈窝里。  
“我高兴得过头了。”  
“还记得吗？昨晚我就让你标记了我。”托尼嘟囔着，“反射弧太长了，医生。”  
“是啊。”他们安静地抱了一会儿，再松开时史蒂芬已经平静的像什么都没发生过那样。“假期还没结束，你还有想做的事吗？”  
“我们先回去，然后再告诉你。”

于是他们又回到了那个一切开始的地方。托尼找到那个他曾经用过的留声机，Goldmund Reference II，他还是很喜欢它。史蒂芬默不作声地看着他的手指划过一张张唱片，最后随便抽了一张出来。

“我们来试试运气。”他说着，然后钢琴声和小提琴缓缓地开始流淌。  
托尼闭眼静静地听了一会儿，重新走到了史蒂芬面前。  
“我觉得这首歌还挺适合跳舞的。”他向史蒂芬伸出手来，“Doctor Strange，我能有幸请你跳一支舞吗？”  
就像是很多年前史蒂芬所期待的那样，觥筹交错的茫茫人海中，他们中的一个人终于有勇气走到另一个人的面前。  
“为什么不呢。”史蒂芬说。  
他们随着音乐摇摆着，斗篷甚至偷偷地在一旁转起了圈圈。

这甚至不是什么正式的舞蹈。节拍不对，步法不对，但没有什么比眼前的人更加值得珍惜。音乐很美，看来他们运气不错。史蒂芬有点希望他们能够就这样继续，让时间就此停留在今天，在此刻。他们会一直跳下去，像是穿着被诅咒了的舞鞋那样无法停止，痛苦却甘之如饴。周围的一切好像都模糊起来，这是他们的家，也可能是一个他们共同出席的酒会。世界开始旋转，在他们眼中只有彼此是静止的。他们有段时间没有说话，只是听着循环播放的音乐，专注于当下安逸的气氛中。

“所以，明天就要开始工作了哈？”最后还是托尼打破了沉默，“我猜你现在已经有办法了？”  
史蒂芬轻轻地呼出一口气来。  
“什么时候发现的？”  
“从今天早晨的时候。”托尼有点小小的得意。“也许有一点Omega的第六感作祟。”  
“真聪明。”史蒂芬真心地赞美着，像他曾经说过的那样。  
“这次我们一起？如果你再来那一套保护性的说法我一定会往你漂亮的颧骨上来一拳，”托尼威胁道，“我可不在乎它们是不是会变成青色。”  
史蒂芬笑着摇了摇头，然后接住了他虚张声势的拳头。  
“我该送你回去了。”  
“你找到办法了？”这次托尼真的开始惊讶了，他可没想过事情会这么顺利。  
“当然。”史蒂芬伸出食指按在他唇上。“别问，到时候你就会知道的。”  
托尼伸出舌头顺着指根舔到指尖，报复性地轻咬了一下。  
“一点都不透露？”  
“说出来就不灵了。”  
“虚张声势。”  
“我爱你。”  
史蒂芬突然的表白让托尼怔了一下。  
“我也爱你。”他望着史蒂芬的眼睛。他们都知道彼此的真正含义。

最后接吻的时候，没有人发现史蒂芬的嘴唇在微微颤抖着。

 

*

 

这是他们东方的伊甸之园。第一日他们形同陌路，对未来一无所知；第二日他们互相吸引，心跳不受控制；第三日他们以愤怒相互碰撞，产生了激烈的火花；第四日他们远远地离开，用碎片划下伤痕；第五日他们重新认识，依偎着彼此汲取温暖；第六日他们抵足而眠，亲密如斯；而第七日是毁灭的一日，一切结束之后他们遥遥相望，唯恐血迹流向对方。

他们必说，这先前为荒废之地，现在成如伊甸园。这荒废凄凉，毁坏的城邑现在坚固有人居住。  
他们前面如火烧灭，后面如焰烧尽。未到以前，地如伊甸园；过去以后，他们的伊甸园终将成为荒凉的旷野。*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *摘改自《圣经》


	14. Chapter 14

14.

 

他们站在泰坦星荒凉的土地上。  
托尼揽着史蒂芬的肩承担了大部分的重量，他脸色苍白，额间还有新鲜的伤口，整个人带着一种法术透支的虚弱。  
“我看了14000605次未来。”他面对着在场的所有人，眼睛却望着托尼。  
“有多少次我们赢了？”托尼问出了那个所有人都关注的问题。  
“一次。”史蒂芬说，像是预言又像是保证。  
“一次就足够了。”  
胜利的曙光几乎近在眼前，但没有人看轻这场战斗。他们开始布置计划，各取所长。  
那时托尼真的相信他们会赢。

骗子。

“托尼，这是唯一的办法了。”史蒂芬布满疤痕的手指颤抖着，替他擦去脸上的血迹， 他骄傲又悲伤地看着托尼，在他唇边印下一个轻柔的吻，就好像他值得。在前一刻，他用那块发誓要用生命守护的石头和萨诺斯做了交换。为了托尼的性命。  
“……不。”他痛苦的低喃也未能阻止史蒂芬如烟尘般分崩离析，跌入风里。  
为什么这样做？他的后颈在发烫，心脏收紧到塌陷蹦碎的地步，隐隐作痛的标记告诉他，托尼刚刚失去了自己的Alpha。

这不对。全都错了。  
那个孩子害怕又茫然，却不停地对他道歉。他几乎要把彼得当做自己的孩子了，托尼怎么能就这样把那男孩带到战场上来呢？他艰难地吞咽着，喉咙一片腥甜。我该再强硬一点把他送回去的，如果我再强大一点，就能够从萨诺斯手中留下他，留下他们。为什么我不够强大？

拜托了，无论谁都好，别只剩我一个人。托尼努力地伸出手去，却什么都没能留下。这太痛了，他大口地喘着气，揪着胸前的衣料。弹片侵蚀心脏的感觉似乎又回来了，可这次再也没有引路的蝴蝶为他驻足，告诉他一切都是虚妄的幻想。  
一抹蓝色一闪而过，他感激地昏了过去。

好像一场冗长的梦境。

漫无边际的宇宙旅行？不提也罢。  
能有个同伴再好不过，泰坦星上战斗过的人只剩下他和星云。那女孩有一半是机械，和机器打交道的活计托尼再熟悉不过，所以他们相处的还算愉快。他们叫她杀戮机器，可他只觉得她像一只受惊的野兽，被迫在丛林里厮杀着长大，不是赢就是死。战争把她变成了现在的样子。星云几乎不怎么说话，托尼能从她默哀般的神情中窥见那些赤裸裸的疼痛。腹部的贯穿伤对这场星际穿越可没什么好处。星云帮助他修复那些伤口，动作及其熟练。

“你是个Omega.”她瞥见那带着伤痕的印记，托尼下意识地握紧了手中的项圈。  
“是啊。”  
“我曾经也是。”托尼注意到那片本该是腺体的位置现在已经被金属所覆盖，星云看着他，带着一点不明显的好奇。  
“你的信息素是什么味道？”  
他想了想。  
“像是被冰封过的桔梗和广藿，带一点点松木的气息。”

在录下那段近似遗言的全息投影时他卡了壳，不知道该把这些说给谁听。托尼不知道留在地球上的那些人谁还……活着。佩珀，罗德，哈皮。天哪，真希望他们三个一切都好，他愿意为此付出任何代价，即使他已经没有什么可以失去的了。  
水和食物一天天减少，然后是氧气，但就算是最绝望的时候托尼也没觉得他会死。史蒂芬一定早就看过这些，他的交换一定不是为了让托尼多活几天然后葬身于宇宙的浩瀚星空里。

只需要坚持的再久一点。他等到了救援，虚弱不堪，但至少还活着。每个人都以为找到萨诺斯就够再找回那些无限原石，然后就能做些什么把已经失去的人重新带回来。可萨诺斯早就洞察了他们所想。他毁了石头，不在乎自己会付出什么样的代价。

他们终究还是晚了一步。

 

*

 

托尼离开了基地。如果他们还需要钢铁侠，他会出现的。同时专注于两件事情太过困难，这次的灾难是复仇者前所未有的失败，托尼没法要求他们再把经历集中到这个几乎不可能实现的设想里去。他可以靠自己来完成这个，也许吧。如果不做些什么托尼真的会疯的。

所以就是这样了，自从托尼不再公开露面开始，几乎所有人都以为他只是躲了起来。他不太在乎别人的想法。佩珀告诉托尼放手去做他想做的事，SI的事情也几乎完全交给了她。她很好，罗德也没事，但同样的好运气未能延续到哈皮身上。只有三分之二的幸运，托尼失去了他最好的司机和最好的安全主管。

罗德看着桌上史蒂芬的照片。  
“所以他就是那个标记你的那个人。”  
托尼摸了摸颈上的皮质项圈，没有否认。  
“别太勉强自己，托恩。”  
他们理解他，支持他，成为他最坚强的后盾，就像以往的无数次那样。托尼上辈子做了什么样的事值得他拥有这么好的朋友？  
“我会没事的，一直如此。”

他的设想真的行之有效，再加上那个叫斯科特的家伙带来的一点灵感和皮姆粒子，事情就成了。基地有段时间没有同时出现过那么多人，他们重新站在了一起，复仇者们。试图把消失的生命重新找回来。

你也预见过这个吗？史蒂芬？

他们躺在那里，为了使时空劫持的计划周密到万无一失而精疲力尽。  
“斯特兰奇医生？他是谁？”  
“变戏法的耳鼻喉医生。”  
尽管没人能看见，但他还是抬起手臂遮去脸上软弱。  
……我的Alpha.

他们需要回到过去的时间线上去取还未被毁灭的无限原石。在制定计划的时候，托尼本以为自己能够见到过去的史蒂芬，这样的想法像生了根一样钻进心底，刺得他又痛又痒。

2012年的时候史蒂芬还是那个赫赫有名的医生，托尼甚至查到了当时他就职的医院。  
五年里的无数个深夜他依靠着网络来了解和回忆那个人，感谢互联网总是有迹可循，第一次从视频中听到史蒂芬的声音的时候，托尼用力地捂住脸才抑制住自己的崩溃。

哪怕只是看一眼也好。  
他已经有五年没有见过自己的Alpha了。

托尼最终放弃了这个想法。任务容不得一点闪失。这不仅仅是关乎史蒂芬，还有地球上另外一半人的性命。只要能够找齐所有的无限原石，他们就能完好无损地回来。

 

*

 

被浩克撞飞出去根本算不上是计划里最大的变数，即使是带着轻微脑震荡的时候托尼都能够想出回到1970的二次计划。但见到霍华德？这才让他真的慌了手脚。

一塌糊涂的会面，糟糕的握手方式，不用谁来提醒托尼就知道自己表现得漏洞百出，精心伪造的证件似乎是霍华德还未起疑心的唯一原因了。  
托尼悄悄地扯松了领带。他们搭上了同一部电梯，不知怎么的话题转移到了霍华德还未出生的孩子身上——没错，就是他自己。  
“如果，我是说如果，他是一个Omega……”他迎着霍华德不善的目光，结结巴巴，“其实，我是说我的孩子，女儿，她快到了分化的年龄，我有点，你懂得。”  
“如果她是，那你需要更加严格地要求她。”霍华德的目光柔和下来，带着即将成为人父的理解，“做一个Omega比Alpha要困难的多。如果可以，我真的不希望自己的孩子走上这样的道路。”

“至于我的孩子，虽然他还没有出生，但我愿意为他做任何事情。”

你有没有想过——他是为了你才那样做的。  
史蒂芬的话回荡在耳边，让他的心一阵难以抑制的抽痛。

“谢谢你做的这一切，”他把霍华德拉进一个迟到了三十年的拥抱里，“——为了这个国家。”为了我。

 

见到霍华德和成功找回宝石的喜悦被突然宣告的死亡冲散了。  
“一分钟后再见”成了娜塔莎对他们说的最后一句话。她没能回来。

 

布鲁斯用一条手臂作为代价，手套真的起作用了。  
战争来得猝不及防，想要戏弄时间注定会被时间戏弄回来。这个全新的萨诺斯比五年前托尼对上的那个还要难对付。有段时间他直接昏了过去，又被Friday急切的声音唤醒。好在这次他们不再孤立无援，那些消失过一段时间的人，其他的神，超能力者，他们是地球最后的防线，也是唯一的防线。佩珀，那个傻姑娘，他把盔甲留给她是想让她用来自保的。可此刻她和罗德就在他左右并肩而行，熟练地操控着盔甲。佩珀一直都是一个勇敢的斗士，银蓝色的战甲让她看起来像个无所不能的女战神。

彼得，不知为何那个被他弄丢过的孩子此刻正站在他面前喋喋不休，带着青少年特有的丰富表情，丝毫不在乎这里还是战场。仅仅是听到那熟悉的声音就让托尼眼眶发热，他知道他们成功地带回了五年前消失的所有人，但直到现在他才真正地松了口气。

那个孩子还活着，精力旺盛，充满生机。托尼难以自控地抱了下他，用来忘却脑海中残存着的恐惧。  
“哇哦，这感觉真好。”彼得惊讶地感叹，有点有些不好意思地拍了拍他的肩膀。“这是一个拥抱对吧。”  
“当然。”

他越过彼得肩头隔着不远的距离忽地撞进史蒂芬眼中，愣愣地松了手，突然有种近乡情怯的无措。托尼依稀记起用液氮对布鲁斯的伤进行冷处理时，那个沉寂许久的标记重新温暖起来，把他和另一个灵魂联系在一起。那一瞬间他几乎想要落泪。

史蒂芬回来了。无数个念头喷涌而出。他想给那个骗子先来一拳让他品尝下一而再再而三地欺骗钢铁侠的苦果，想质问他究竟在卖什么关子，还想亲吻他的嘴唇和流血的伤口。托尼想做的事情太多，到最后反而只是站在原地，问了一个问题。

“我觉得我能通过标记感受到你，”他指了指后颈，“这是什么副作用吗？”  
“可能是因为你太想我了。”  
法师不知廉耻地给了他一个急切的拥吻，明明他才是那个过度思念的人。史蒂芬还带着那个一模一样的项圈，托尼却似乎闻到了冰雪和冷松的气息，抚慰着他过度紧绷的神经。  
“所以这就是那一次了吗？”  
“说出来就没法实现了。”他的Alpha温和地对他笑着，好像托尼只是提出了一个恼人的问题。  
“装神弄鬼。”他嘀咕着，允许自己多贪恋一秒那个怀抱。

 

*

 

托尼知道他该怎么做。能这么做的只有他一个人。也许出于某种特殊的预感，甚至可以说在当初他执意要用纳米盔甲的技术来打造手套作为无限宝石的载体时，他就已经为今天留好了后路。

他还是下意识地看向了他的Alpha，隔着遥远的战场，四目相对的瞬间恍若隔世。

One.

他读懂了那满腔的爱意，甚至感受到了史蒂芬眼中不言而喻的沉重悲伤。于是他向着萨诺斯撞了上去。

疼痛，灼烧。意识模糊。但他知道自己做到了。他就是那14000605分之一，怪不得史蒂芬的表情那么奇怪。我们都赢了，为什么你们的表情都那么难看呢？

罗德一直都是那个最先找到他的人，就像在阿富汗时那样。拜托别哭，这表情一点都不战争机器。他没流泪，但彼得哭的像个找不到家的幼崽，托尼已经很头痛了，而且他不想死在这小孩面前。佩珀读懂了他的想法，她扶着彼得站起来，自己蹲下来面对着他。

“嘿，波茨小姐。”他轻声说道。  
佩珀拉着他的手，努力的露出笑容。“Friday？”  
“生命垂危。”  
她忍住了一个哽咽。  
“我们会没事的，托尼。你做到了。”  
托尼安静地听着，剧痛逼得他发抖，但还没到离开的时候。还差一点什么。就差一点。  
还有个人没来，他想让那人再吻他一下，他都等了那么久了。

有点慢啊，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇先生。太累了，我决定不等你了。  
他轻轻地扬了一下嘴角，阖上了双眼。在不远处，有人同样捂着焦黑的右臂不顾一切地向他走来。


	15. Chapter 15

15.

 

史蒂芬完全能够感受到。在托尼打了那个响指之后，烧灼和绞痛交错着从指尖蔓延，一寸寸地碾碎他的骨骼。他似乎感觉不到整个右臂了，那里完全被一种纯粹疼痛的能量体所代替。在史蒂芬的力量被抽空的同时，所对抗着的一切都已被无限手套化为齑粉。如果不是斗篷还在，他几乎直接从空中跌落。史蒂芬艰难地撑住自己，王见势不妙落在他身边扶住他，还好不是右边。史蒂芬自嘲了下，想要向着托尼的方向挪去。

“你对自己做了什么？”王惊疑不定地问道，顺着史蒂芬的视线望向托尼那边，然后注意到他隐藏在斗篷下面的手。他们已经听到了那男孩的压抑的哭声。

“斯塔克……”  
“他还没死，”史蒂芬视线中的黑色斑点逐渐扩大，他知道自己再撑不了多久。作为时间之石的守护者，史蒂芬通晓整个世界的未来，却无法完全清楚地预见自己。  
他就是灯下之影。对于这场豪赌，他只能尽自己最大的努力。  
“……救他。”完全陷入昏迷之前，史蒂芬只来得及吐出最后两个字。

 

王带走了史蒂芬，卡玛泰姬的法师们轮流维持着他的能力使之不会因为使用过度而枯竭，否则他和斯塔克两个人都会死。

“自作主张的白痴。”王精疲力尽，但他知道史蒂芬的私心无可厚非。他想起了几年前危机浮出水面时初次见到斯塔克的样子。  
“你不错。考虑来参加我的婚礼吗？”斯塔克嘴上邀请着他，却同时挑衅地望向另一个人。当时史蒂芬和斯塔克还是一副针锋相对的模样，却已经在无意中流露出心有灵犀的默契。也许那时谁都没有想过事情会发展到现在的地步。

即使是在法师中，能够寻找到自己灵魂伴侣的人也并不常见。王看着不省人事的史蒂芬，叹了一口气。这不是他们应得的结局，希望他们能平安无事地回来享受这份万里挑一的幸运。

 

托尼没死，却也没有什么好消息。他们尝试了所有可能会起作用的方式。再生摇篮。绝境病毒。摧毁与修复两种不同的属性相争不下，托尼发着高烧，状况时好时坏。在他们绝望到快要尝试伽马射线的时候，弗瑞带来了前神盾局通过对斯克鲁人研究而提取的血清。三种不同力量抢夺着一具身体，却在抗衡中逐渐持平，形成了一种危险又巧妙的稳定。一旦他开始好转，卡玛泰姬那里也传来了好消息。他们都在逐渐脱离危险，所有人终于松了口气。

 

*

 

托尼睁开眼，最先看到的是陌生的天花板。灯光亮得过分，他不适地眯起眼来。有人站在他旁边，是谁？好像有人在叫他，托尼伸出手去，不知为何却离他们越来越远了。我该回去的，他想，他们还在等我。

等等，他们是谁？

脑子一片混沌，身体也不听使唤。  
“他醒了！医生……”  
“……托尼，托尼，你能听到我吗？”  
“他还没完全清醒，但这是个好迹象。”

好像有人在说些什么。他在海里吗？那张脸似乎隔着水面，带着扭曲的波纹。为什么我听不清？托尼尝试晃了晃头，却觉得头更晕了，甚至有点想吐。  
有一双手按住了托尼，重新调整了一下输液泵，药物进入血液起到了很好的安抚作用。托尼不自觉地放松下来，像枕着一朵甜甜软软的云，放心地再次睡去。

“……我怎么了？”他咕哝着，像是一段含糊不清的呓语。  
“你受伤了托尼。”女人的声音回答道。受伤……？他茫然地审视着自己，抬起右臂的的动作费了很大的力气，但那里明明完好无损。为什么这么痛？  
“休息吧，醒来就会好的。”佩珀轻柔地帮他把手放回被子里。柔软的布料包裹着他，身体越来越沉重，于是他顺从地闭上眼睛。

 

第四次的时候他终于短暂地清醒了一会儿。  
“史蒂芬？”他叫出了床边人的名字，声音干哑。  
插了吸管的杯子被递到嘴边来，水温适宜。  
“嗨。”史蒂芬帮他整理了下额发，等他不再吞咽的时候拿开了杯子。记忆重新开始整合，托尼终于把他在这里的原因和回忆里的最后一幕联系起来。  
“我没死？”他忍不住看向自己的右手，力气被抽走，随之而来难以承受的灼痛历历在目。托尼回想起布鲁斯来，即使是绿巨人的形态也没能完好无损地承受无限宝石的力量。  
“当然。”史蒂芬看上去并不想多说。托尼还是很疲惫，隐隐作痛的太阳穴让他放弃现在深究下去的想法，他把目光转向史蒂芬的脸。  
“你看上去糟透了。”  
“躺在床上的人没资格这么说。”史蒂芬握紧了他的手。  
短暂地停顿了一会儿，托尼仔细地打量着对方。眼下的青色，乱糟糟的胡子，苍白的面容。虽然他看不见自己现在的样子，但说真的，史蒂芬才更像个病人。  
“不，我是说真的，你上次睡觉是什么时候？”  
“这不是病人该操心的问题。”他似乎笃定要做那个比托尼还要固执的人，但是托尼对于怎样让史蒂芬服软已经驾轻就熟了。  
“我头疼，而且很累。”  
对方肉眼可见的紧张起来，“头疼，还有哪里不舒服吗？我去叫……”  
“嘘，你太紧张了，史蒂芬。”托尼懒洋洋地打了个哈欠。“你不就是医生吗？”  
他的手软绵绵地勾着史蒂芬的指尖，甚至使不出什么力道。  
“躺下，陪我休息一会儿。”  
史蒂芬怎么能忍心拒绝他？

托尼为他留出一小块空间来，看着他小心翼翼地样子不免觉得有些好笑。  
史蒂芬对此不予置否，只是在他躺好之后又把托尼的头往自己的颈窝里按了按。  
“不要项圈，”怀里的人闷声说道，于是他又好脾气地伸手解了项圈，释放出一点Alpha信息素作为安抚。  
“好多了，都是消毒水的味道……”尾音消失在呼吸声中，史蒂芬轻柔地摸了摸他的头发。托尼的胳膊还缠在他腰上，他又调整了一下姿势试图让对方睡的更加舒服一点。

托尼能清醒这么久，而且意识还很清醒，已经很难得了。他闭上眼睛，感受着另一个人的呼吸和心跳。托尼在他怀里，仍然非常虚弱，但完好无损。他还活着，这就足够了。

 

*

 

托尼清醒得越来越久，每个人都很高兴。  
彼得来看他的时候几乎又快哭了，这次的事情真的把这小孩吓得够呛。他不再像从前那么活泼，总是坐在那里发呆不知道在想些什么，却还要在托尼面前努力装作没事的样子，就好像托尼发现不了他的不对劲似的。

“你怎么回事？”  
彼得不明所以地抬起头来。  
托尼看着他的表情一阵气闷。  
“我快死了吗？你整天拉长着脸像是给我送——”  
彼得猛扑上来堵住托尼的嘴，禁止他再继续说下去。情急之下他的动作有些没轻没重的，托尼轻轻地撕了一声，他又像被烫到那样缩回手去。

“斯塔克先生！对不起我不是故意的，我……”  
“停停停，”托尼打断了他，“我记得那天有人叫我托尼来着？”  
彼得张口结舌地停顿了一会儿。  
“……托尼。”他重复着。  
托尼点点头，去擦他的脸。青年用力地咬着嘴唇，还是止不住那些抽噎，眼泪越擦越多。托尼没有这种安慰小孩的经验，姑且先借给他一个肩膀，看着他缩在自己怀里哭得发抖。年轻的蜘蛛侠身体里蕴藏着巨大的力量，此刻却被主人小心翼翼地收敛好。他轻轻地搂着托尼，好像他是什么失而复得的珍宝。

过了好一会儿彼得才抬起头，眼睛红通通睫毛湿漉漉，怎么看怎么可怜。托尼都不忍心再打趣他了，于是从床头抽了纸巾给他。  
“哭够了？”  
彼得嘟囔着什么，带着浓重的鼻音。托尼看着这个几乎是自己一手带出来的孩子，内心五味杂陈，他清了清嗓子。

“你知道，我们都逃避不了这个话题。现在已经是一个美好的结局了，但可能还是会有不尽如人意的时候。彼得，不管怎么美化，超级英雄一直都是一个高危职业。我们都有可能会死。”

彼得大概猜得到他会说什么，但是当“死”这个字出现的时候，他的瞳孔还是震颤了一下。  
他不愿回忆。得益于他的超级记忆力，他记得那天斯塔克先生倒下时的每一个细节，他脸上的每一处伤痕和血迹；他记得那承受了过度力量的而枯萎的右臂，连纳米盔甲都未能幸免地碳化了，他都不敢想斯塔克先生的手已经变成了什么样子；他记得托尼的神情，似乎一个单词就能耗尽他的全部力气；他记得波茨小姐把他隔在身后，可他还是能听见Friday说“生命垂危”，就像是给他判了死刑……

“彼得。”托尼温和地叫他的名字。“看着我好吗。”  
他依言望向对方。  
“我没事，我还活着。”彼得觉得鼻头一酸。  
“我想说的是，虽然我总是担心你发生意外，但我从未后悔过那天走进你的房间。你是我见过最勇敢的孩子。也许我也是一个不称职的监护人，总是放任你参与那些远超你能力的危险事件，但我知道你不会停止自己的脚步。如果有足够的能力那就应该去做。你不也是这样要求自己的么？”  
“我们都有自己的使命和应尽的义务，也许我今天能活着是因为以后还有更加重要的事去做，谁知道呢？我说这些不是鼓励你，只想让你更加小心，因为死亡不仅仅关乎你自己的选择。而你也并非自己在对抗这一切，你有后盾。我，史蒂芬，复仇者联盟的每一个人。所以做危险的事情之前要先想想你婶婶和我，还有你的那些小朋友，知道吗？”

“那斯塔克先生在做危险的事情之前也能多想想我们吗？波茨小姐，罗德上校，博士和我。您受伤的那天波茨小姐哭得伤心极了，我从来没有见她那么难过，我也很难过，几乎每个人都听到我在哭，但是没有人嘲笑我。然后Dr.Strange也倒下了，法师们来开了传送门要送你去急救，我……”

“好了好了，小朋友，我头疼。”托尼没想到自己会被反将一军，他怎么会沦落到被这个小子教育的地步？就好像每个来探望他的人都必须给他来一场珍爱生命的安全教育似的。于是他故技重施，我头痛/累了需要休息这招最近都快被他用烂了，但是见效奇快。

“您要休息吗，需要我叫医生吗？”彼得猛的停住了，眼巴巴地看着他。  
“我睡一会就好。”  
于是彼得上前帮助他把床放低，又笨手笨脚地帮助他把枕头拍软。  
他的动作慢慢地停住了。

“……我也可以，我也可以做您的后盾。”  
他说道，声音里包含着一点小心翼翼。  
“我知道我现在还不够强大，但我会更努力的，努力成为像你这样厉害的人。”  
“你就是我的后盾。”托尼打断了他，“忘记了吗？在泰坦星上，我可是把后背交给你看着的。”  
“你已经做的比我还要好了，彼得。我为你骄傲。”

自从托尼重伤以来，彼得露出第一个发自内心的微笑。

“托尼。”他们的距离那么近，彼得几乎能够闻到Omega的信息素味道，这不太礼貌，可他实在是好奇的不得了。“你是Omega吗？”  
“是啊。”  
“那那那博士，我是说斯特兰奇法师——”  
“他是我的Alpha.”托尼好整以暇地看着他。“还有什么问题吗？”  
彼得在他揶揄的目光里把头摇的像拨浪鼓，帮助托尼重新躺好。

他打开门，离开之前还是忍不住回头看向床上那人的背影，小声地惊叹道。  
“……灵魂伴侣啊。”

“你说什么？”  
啊，他听到了！  
“没什么，您好好休息我先走了！”他脚底抹油般迅速溜走。

托尼闭着眼睛假寐，门再次打开。松木的香气像落雪般覆盖了消毒水的味道，Alpha钻进被子里，他的背贴上了对方的胸膛。  
“灵魂伴侣？我以为那只是传说。”  
史蒂芬的胳膊环过他的腰，在被子下交缠着直至十指相扣。  
“彼得真的什么秘密都藏不住。”  
“如果他不说，你也不打算告诉我？”  
“我只想让你先好起来。”  
“托灵魂伴侣的福，我现在好的很。”  
“那其实是标记完成之后的意外发现。”史蒂芬因为爱人的执拗而叹气。  
“所以你在那里的时候就发现了，却一直不告诉我？”托尼敏锐地抓住了重点。  
“我以为你知道。”他的声音里泄露出轻微的笑意，“你不是一直什么都知道么？Omega的第六感，那时你还说能通过标记感受到我。”  
托尼没法反驳，那的确是自己说过的话。  
“我攻击屏障让你受伤的那一次，”他突然想到了一点，转过来直视着对方。“斗篷给出的解决方案是让我们睡在一起——”  
“Well，那么他可能是最早发现这一点的人。”  
“你还做了什么？”托尼眯起眼睛，“彼得说那天你也倒下了。”  
“一点适用于灵魂伴侣的小魔法。”史蒂芬避重就轻地回答，招致他不满的瞪视。“作用是加深我们的联系到某种程度。”  
“生命共享？你疯了？”  
“这话你也不是第一次说了。”他轻轻吻了下托尼的鼻尖。“睡觉。”  
托尼有一肚子话想说，却也被史蒂芬弄得没了脾气。他知道过程远非对方说的那样轻描淡写，单看他脸上的疲态也能够略知一二。既然木已成舟托尼也不想再啰嗦些什么，只是突然觉得他得更好的照顾自己了，因为现在他有史蒂芬，有佩珀、罗德、哈皮、还有彼得——他的爱人，朋友，孩子。这些人爱他，关心他，他怎么能让他们再品尝失去的苦果呢。

托尼不再是那个拥有一切却又一无所有的人。既然生活如此，那也没有什么不满足的了。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 微精神D/S，D铁S奇但非实质性D/S

16.

 

托尼又在医院呆了几周才勉强得到出院许可，其实他早就没什么问题了，但所有人在这一点上都表现得难得一致，也许是他总拿头痛当借口的报应，最后还是不得不多在床上躺了一周。出院三天之后，托尼的信息素达到了峰值，但这次他不再需要人工合成的信息素或者抑制剂了。他和史蒂芬在湖边的小屋里度过了托尼的第一个发情期。

“你敢不敢再慢点。”托尼翘起臀部等待着史蒂芬的扩张，此刻他正用手指操着他。托尼不想承认他几乎快用手指就把自己玩到高潮了，但是显然史蒂芬还打算继续这样下去。  
“耐心点，托尼。这里很紧，已经很久没有被使用过了。”

托尼内心咒骂着，史蒂芬却对他的急切充耳不闻，润滑已经足够，扩张却还不行。于是他开合着手指，还不时地搔刮起内壁，听着托尼小声地哼哼，好像那个硬得发疼的人不是他自己。  
托尼随着他的动作轻微地颤抖着，努力放松着身体，体内的手指很快由三根变成了四根。空气中都是Omega勾人的香气，就像是在替羞于开口的主人传达着更多地要求。史蒂芬好不容易才停止用手操他的行为，下方的小嘴在离开时热情地吮吸着，挽留他的手指。

史蒂芬把他翻了过来，托尼的眼角发红，脸颊也发红。在医院里长时间不见太阳让他的皮肤有些苍白，却在此时蒸腾出健康的粉红色来。史蒂芬吻吻他的眼角，亲亲他的鼻尖，在微喘的唇上缠绵了一会儿，又顺着一路向下吻去，那些轻柔的触碰掠过，却像是烙下了火种一路烧得麻痒。明明是色情地品尝，但由史蒂芬来做不但没有狎昵之感，反而圣洁得像一种毫无欲念的膜拜。不知为何这让托尼徒增了一种羞耻，好像他是个不知廉耻在教堂勾引神父的婊子。

“你在走神？”  
“可能是因为你太慢——”  
然后史蒂芬把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。托尼就什么俏皮话都说不出来了，一张口挤出的全是呻吟。史蒂芬有张好嘴这件事他早就已经有所了解，但对方还是总能刷新他的认知。

浑身颤抖地射过一次之后，体内的欲望暂且平息了些。托尼忽然瞥见史蒂芬还是一副衣冠整齐古井无波的模样，被情欲冲昏的脑子逐渐冷静下来。  
“你还不打算操我，是不是。”  
“你的身体承受不了过分激烈的情事。”史蒂芬耐心地解释，但这不是托尼想听的回答。这并不是第一次了，自醒来之后，史蒂芬总是过分地关注着他的身体，甚至对饮食也进行了严格的限制。他小心得有些过分了，托尼本以为这只是作为医生的职业病，现在看来却不止如此。

其实他大约猜出了症结所在。托尼眯起眼睛打量了一下，忽然用腿勾住了史蒂芬的腰，在对方还未反应过来的时候他突然发力，一带一扯，史蒂芬就被他压在了身下。即便如此他还不明所以地扶住托尼的腰想要帮他保持平衡。他茫然得像一只不知道自己命运的蝴蝶，还在无意识地展示着自己，对即将来临的风暴一无所知。

以为我要骑你？托尼在心底冷笑一声。

“还记得你过说要补偿我吗？”他声音里有被情欲沾染过的喑哑。“所以现在我来制定规则。”  
“一、不许动，如果你做不到我会强制完成这一条。”  
“二、不许说话，除非是为了回答我的问题；保持坦诚，不许有含糊其辞的回答，否则你会得到惩罚。”  
史蒂芬还没来得及为他的严肃而惊讶，对方突然话锋一转，点了点他身上的家居服。  
“三、换上你的法师袍，从你穿着那个开始命令我的时候我就想这么搞了。”

托尼的要求并不是什么难事，史蒂芬被他压在身下却还是纵容着他，只是做了个手势就满足了他的第三项要求。  
“安全词？”  
托尼勾起笑容，像只得到鲜血的恶魔。

“没有安全词，没有反悔的机会。”  
“这是一场完全由我来掌控的游戏。”

感谢史蒂芬的无私和慷慨，让他的情欲暂时得到了舒缓。所以托尼有很多时间来好好地报答对方。他曾经对那双手有过不少幻想，那些无法愈合的伤痕是暴殄天物的证明。托尼很难不去注意史蒂芬使用魔法的时候，那些手指灵活得就像在准备一场舞蹈。

“那就从我最喜欢地方开始吧。”  
他捞起史蒂芬的手，轻柔地抚摸着那些粗糙不平的指节，让指腹的茧摩挲过那些疤痕。  
“机械师的手和法师的手，史蒂芬。”托尼满意地端详着，“我们如此相配。”  
他把他们相牵的手放在史蒂芬能够看到的位置上，顺着指根舔了上去。柔软又灵活的舌尖浅浅地划过那些布满手指的凸起，又整根含了进去。这双手总是在进行些生死攸关的活动，握住过手术刀，承载过威力巨大的咒语；也偶尔严谨地沉醉于学海，翻书或执笔；旖旎的事情也不是没有做过，舒缓自己，抚慰对方，只是被这样温柔呵护着还是头一次。

托尼没有错过史蒂芬无意识滚动着的喉结，还有逐渐急促的呼吸。  
于是他恶作剧般地咬了一口，牙尖陷入其中的一道疤痕。史蒂芬脱口而出的呻吟和他的手指一样颤抖。  
“所以这里有点过分敏感？”托尼笑得有些得意。  
“……疤痕和增生总会有些痒痛。”史蒂芬努力克制着收回手的冲动，托尼在提问的时候也没有停下那些爱抚。那些适中的力度让他忍不住有些战栗。这是他答应好的，此时却觉得比想象中还要难熬。  
“阴雨天的时候会更厉害。”  
他叹息般地说着，默许了托尼好奇的探索。  
玩够之后，他的嘴唇在史蒂芬手背上蜻蜓点水般碰了一下。  
“用右手握住左手腕，把它们举过头顶好吗，亲爱的。我不希望它们碍事。”  
史蒂芬照做了。如果他的手还有些抖，那也不是他的错。

继双手之后，托尼最为感兴趣的地方是早已挺立的乳尖。他甚至没有解开史蒂芬的衣服就凑了上去，隔着衣料挤压起凸起的地方。隔着粗糙面料的摩擦更像是欲盖弥彰的玩弄，很快那里就痒了起来，带着轻微的刺痛。他收紧了手指又松开，托尼注意到他的忍耐，在胸前饱受折磨的地方落下了一个隔靴搔痒的吻。  
“这是奖励你的。”  
这不公平。史蒂芬难耐地喘息着，那对饱满的嘴唇甚至没有挨上他的皮肤。敏感的乳尖肿烫着，能够舒缓的良药却只落在了不值一提的衣料上。

法师袍的腰带被抽离，机械师的双手轻而易举地解开了那些繁复的绳结，托尼认真得像在拆一件期待已久的礼物，可史蒂芬还是希望他能快点。  
“我好像没有认真地夸过你的身材。”  
他的手指轻点着，从胸膛划下，在肌肉紧实的地方赞叹着流连。  
你确实没有。史蒂芬想。但他明白这不是一个问题，这也是为什么他仍然保持着沉默的原因。外袍不该是贴身衣物，本来为了取悦对方的着装此时除了加深对自己的折磨之外毫无用处。

托尼的手指巡视般地抚摸过全身，腰侧是一个过分敏感的部位，在他第二次揉捏着那里的时候，史蒂芬还是没有忍住战栗。  
这就像是某种信号。

“所以是这里了？”托尼凑过去，热气喷吐在那里的时候他颤得厉害，作为回报托尼细细地吮吻着那片皮肤，直到它们都泛起薄红。史蒂芬喉间泄露的呻吟让他极富成就感。  
“我喜欢你的声音，像我听过最好的大提琴。你在我耳边说话的时候好像在用声音操我的脑子。我不动声色回复你的同时却在经历一场颅内高潮。”  
史蒂芬以为他已经够硬了，但他没想到自己会因为托尼的话而更硬。  
他想现在就操他，把Omega按在身下肆意使用，在他因为过度快感而高潮的时候咬着他的耳垂说些什么。他这样想却不被允许这么做。只能徒劳地看着近在咫尺的Omega，近乎失落地喘息着。

“啊哦，玩过了吗？但我其实还是非常佩服你的自制力的，史蒂芬，真的。”他一把握住了硬得发烫的阴茎，像是史蒂芬的理智还不够崩溃那样，伸出舌头轻轻舔了一下。  
“嗨，大家伙。”他感兴趣地看着Alpha的阴茎。“忍不住了吗？它都在流泪了。”  
最后半句控诉是针对史蒂芬的，托尼眨眨眼，还是善良地舔去了那些前液，将整个头部都含了进去。史蒂芬难以自持地喟叹出声，托尼显然深谙此道，他的舌尖划过龟头的缝隙，像是要把舌头挤进去那样用力地挑逗着，偶尔像品尝棒棒糖那样用舌头绕着整个前部打转。这让史蒂芬的思绪漫无目的地飘忽起来，托尼是那种可以为樱桃梗打结的人，他的Omega有一条好舌头。史蒂芬的阴茎从托尼的发情期开始就一直硬着，托尼已经射过一次了，可是他还没有。史蒂芬模糊地想着，也许他受的折磨终于要结束了。他闭上眼睛，期待着临界点的来临。

但是不，就在他即将射精的时候，一双手残忍地阻止了他。

他讶异地张嘴，可他也被告知不被允许发声。理智逐渐回笼，于是未出口的质问变成了呻吟，那些并非源自满足的音调带着难耐的祈求，但掌控着一切的人不为所动。

“嘘嘘嘘。”托尼安抚般地在他小腹上画着圈，同时另一只手并未放松过对他的钳制。“忍一下史蒂芬，马上就好。”  
汗珠顺着前额流进眼角，史蒂芬用力收紧了手指，想藉由疼痛保持一点清醒。可是托尼先一步发现了他的打算，威胁地轻掐了一下手中的人质，换来史蒂芬短促的吸气。  
“别自作主张。我的惩罚中可没有疼痛这一项。”  
托尼抬起一边的眉毛，挑衅般地看着史蒂芬，他们短暂地对视，像一场拉锯战。最后还是史蒂芬先移开了目光，示弱般地闭上眼睛，试图通过呼吸放松着自己。

“你忍耐的样子可真美。”确保史蒂芬不会再直接射出来之后，托尼松了手。转而抚摸过他的鼻梁，颧骨，如出一辙的胡须。最后拇指擦过嘴唇，交换了自他们开始以来的一个吻。“只不过也让我有点生气。”  
他紧贴着史蒂芬吐出这句话，原本沉迷于这个吻的人瞬间清醒过来，下意识地去看他的表情。托尼还在笑，却没有看向史蒂芬，就好像刚才的那句话只是他的错觉，不知为何，史蒂芬突然有些慌乱。托尼重新跨坐在他身上，将还未释放的阴茎对准早已湿漉漉的入口，缓慢地沉下身体。

当穴口把阴茎整个吞入的时候，两个人不约而同地松了一口气，托尼也不再是刚才那副游刃有余的模样，他大口地喘息，适应着侵入身体内部的粗大性器。

“我不是玻璃做的。”他抬眼看了史蒂芬一眼，小幅度地摇摆着自己的腰跨。“以防你注意不到，我已经好了，完完全全的。”  
史蒂芬下意识地看向他的右臂，他没有真正见过的伤处却不停地在梦境里重现，就像是他曾经束手无策的14000605次一样，得益于他过目不忘的记忆力，那些画面总是无比地清醒。  
“够了，”托尼抬起腰又用力压下，无法发泄的快感逐渐累积起来，毫无章法的动作不但没法彻底满足他，反而消耗着他的气力。他的大腿打着抖，史蒂芬回过神来，后知后觉地注意到，他的Omega也并不好受。他不能说话，只好把所有的祈求都写在眼睛里，可是托尼丝毫不理睬。

“你救了我，我没死，这是事实。”  
他脱口而出的那个字让史蒂芬的身体瞬间紧绷，等他意识到的时候已经没法再掩饰了，赤裸的性爱让身体的本能反应暴露无遗。托尼喘着气停下来，和他猜测的一样，事到如今也没有什么好求证的了。  
“你在怕我死，是不是。”  
史蒂芬终于明白了这场游戏的最终目的，他的沉默不语耗尽了对方的最后一丝耐心。  
“Answer，the，question.”  
这是作弊，因为它根本算不上是一个问题。  
“……Yes.”  
史蒂芬逃避般地闭上眼睛，他不愿向托尼袒露他的脆弱，却毫无知觉地陷入到那些疼痛的回忆里去。泰坦星，地球，或者其他。他什么方式都试过了，却依旧无法挽回这个人的性命。分不清是什么时候开始在乎，抑或是早已变成了一种着魔般的执念。直到他突发奇想地开启了时间的裂缝才误打误撞地走向今天的结局，不可否认的是他一直在……害怕，害怕现在得到的全部只是南柯一梦，害怕现实其实是难以接受的失去和死亡——

另一个人的身体贴了上来，帮他摆脱了那些冰冷的回忆；Omega的信息素带着广藿香和桔梗的气息驱散了萦绕不去的血腥味；柔软的舌尖一点点地撬开唇齿与他交缠出绵密的水声。他在这温柔的慰藉中睁开眼，噩梦的主角微笑着冲他眨眼。生机勃勃，一如既往。

“You got me.”

史蒂芬几乎要落下泪来。他们温存地亲吻，额头贴着额头。  
“有什么想说的吗？”  
“我想抱抱你，”史蒂芬的声音干哑，眼神幽暗；鬓角被汗水打湿，额发散落。他的法师袍半敞着，所有的弱点在此刻一览无余。史蒂芬把自己完全而坦诚地展示在他面前，托尼意识到这一点时心中泛起柔软的波纹。“……让我抱抱你，托尼。”  
“禁令解除了宝贝。”托尼舔去了他鼻尖上的细汗，“做你想做的。”  
他伸手揽过那人的腰，这次的重伤让托尼比起分别之时又瘦了不少；他颤抖着抚过嶙峋的肩胛，突出的骨头包裹在皮肤下像是准备破茧而出的羽翼。史蒂芬把脸埋进他颈侧，抱紧了自己的Omega。托尼的手指穿过他的发间梳理着，带着难得一见的柔软。  
“再多相信我一点好吗？我不会那么容易就死的。”托尼无视了肩头的湿意，在史蒂芬耳边允诺。  
“……好。”

史蒂芬重新把托尼压回床垫里，握住细瘦的脚踝，Omega下方的入口已经泥泞不堪，整个股间湿漉漉的一片。托尼还在发情，却不得不先开解自己的Alpha，这是他的失职。此刻Omega躺在那里，像只翻出肚皮的猫，鼓励地看着他动作。于是史蒂芬不再犹豫，阴茎撑开紧窄的入口后就直接没入到深处，多余的体液被挤了出来，床单很快就濡湿了大片。那些软肉在他撤出的时候饥渴地缠上来，随着动作发出黏腻的水声。

托尼的眼神逐渐涣散起来，他半张着嘴，嘴唇湿漉漉的，舌尖若隐若现地引诱着一个吻，于是史蒂芬凑了上去，捕获住它交缠吮吸。空气似乎灼热起来，托尼不再压抑那些羞人的声音，纯粹地享受着快乐，还会不知廉耻地扭着腰，把自己往史蒂芬的阴茎上送。在龟头碾磨过体内凸起的一处时他绷紧了脚趾，前液也湿漉漉地渗了出来。史蒂芬感受到被入侵的肉穴不知所措地绞紧了他，不知道是想要推拒还是欲盖弥彰地挽留。汗水细密地涂满皮肤，托尼看上去就像是刚从水里捞出来的那样，湿漉漉地冒着热气。他因为过量的快感而茫然地睁着眼，睫毛上挂了可怜兮兮的水珠，眼角红通通的，一点也不复刚才发号施令的骄傲模样，反倒像被狠狠地欺负过一样。

史蒂芬满意地吻去那些眼泪，在生殖腔的入口耐心地顶弄磨蹭，直到托尼被身体内部绵密的痒意和酸胀折磨得求饶，他才大发慈悲地顶入生殖腔里去。结在内部撑开占满，Alpha开始射精，托尼在史蒂芬抚上微微凸起的小腹时像被噎住那样哽咽着，慌乱地去抓他的手。史蒂芬任由他握着，不再乱动，只是调整了下姿势，看着托尼钻进自己怀里找了一个舒服的位置，小小地打了个哈欠。

“睡吧，等结消退了我会把你清理干净的。”  
托尼舒服地哼哼着，像想起什么似的努力睁大眼睛。  
“我爱你。”他微笑着，声音因为与睡意搏斗而小小的。  
“我也爱你。”史蒂芬吻了吻Omega的额头，托尼的呼吸逐渐平缓下来，在陷入睡梦中时脸上还带着满足的笑意。

医者难自医。幸运的是，他的Omega是全世界最好的机械师，他们还有足够的机会修复彼此的伤痕。14000605次的尝试，既然死亡也没能阻止相遇，还有什么能够阻挡他们前进的步伐？


	17. 后记——遥远的相似性

如果用一个词来概括他们的关系，我觉得惺惺相惜最合适不过。

“性格、志趣、境遇相同的人互相爱护、同情、支持。有才能的人互相仰慕，相互欣赏。”这样的形容放在正剧里未免暧昧的过分。基于电影中两位的互动，我们可以这样猜想：无数次结局中史蒂芬会比自己以为的还要更了解斯塔克，尤其是在他脱口而出对方名字时候，那一瞬的情绪想必连他自己也难以分辨，而我们所能看到的更是冰山一角。葬礼上他西装革履地站在不远处，没人明白托尼斯塔克对他意味着什么，没人知道他就此失去了一个挚友。于是在往后的夜里，他独自怀念这位朋友——单方面的，史蒂芬甚至不知道对方会不会这样认为。

托尼的死在史蒂芬心中永远是浓墨重彩的一笔。但凡有万分之一的机会，想必他也会选择牺牲自己。早已看过五年后的终局，史蒂芬何尝不知道托尼已经妻女双全，幸福美满？但他更知道这个人会为了扭转死局而不顾一切。史蒂芬走投无路，只能让未来顺其自然再加倍责怪自己，就像当年托尼会把因为斯塔克工业武器而死的人都算在自己头上一样。

大概这也是“遥远的相似性”其中的一种吧。

我能够很容易地想到无数个世界里他们是怎么不由自主地被对方所吸引，同样自我中心的两个天才，同样具有骄傲的资本。因为相似，所以更加懂得。有些时候不需要认识多久也可以产生足够的默契。史蒂芬和托尼的命运轨迹几近重合，有着相似的陨落和东山再起。作为自我中心艺术家，讽刺派诗人，如果能够有足够的时间了解，无外乎挚友/伴侣两种身份。只可惜在A4里只有惊鸿一瞥，曲终人散。没来得及留时间让他们抒写更多的情节。

再谈谈爱情。其实在我理解中他们相处的过程更偏向于无差，对彼此的爱也是相互的，并没有谁更强势或是更弱势的存在。史蒂芬和托尼都是天生的掌控者，只是因为信赖而选择将自己完全交付到另一个人手中。从挚友到爱人往往只有几步之遥的距离，一体两面互为软肋也再合适不过。这样的爱情线放在正剧里注定以悲剧收场，反而更加让人念念不忘。所以本文的初衷也是想给史蒂芬和托尼一个足够好的结局，因为他们值得。

在伊甸以东，史蒂芬·斯特兰奇和托尼·斯塔克从此不再孤独。


End file.
